Cambios en los 2
by Nozomi-chan1911
Summary: Kaoru y Butch 2 enemigos a morir, no se pueden ver ni en pintura, un suceso poco inusual, hace que tengan que ver la vida desde otros ojos... Kaoru: mi voz-susurro después del grito que había pegado-esta no es mi voz-decía paniqueada... Butch: pechos?-decía extrañado al ver que tenia busto, se levanto se miro de pies hasta sus pechos...
1. Capítulo 1-Hare que te explusen!

HOLA LINDA GENTE LECTORA, LA VERDAD ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBO, PERO NADIE ME DEJA UN REVIEW, LA VERDAD ME ALEGRARÍA QUE AL MENOS ALGUIEN ME DEJE UNO, ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ.

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YA SABEN PRESTADOS.

 **Capitulo 1.- Are que te expulsen!**

 _POV NORMAL._

En una habitación de paredes color verde claro, estaba una chica dormida plácidamente claro hasta que oyó el sonido que la torturaba todas las mañanas, esta chica saco su mano de su cobija y busco su celular donde provenía el horrible sonido de la alarma, ella miro la hora y...

Kaoru: POR QUE SIEMPRE SE ME HACE TARDE?!-grito, mientras se levantaba como rayo, se dio una ducha rápida, se lavo los dientes, se cambio poniéndose el uniforme escolar, ella era una chica de 16 años, de estatura 1.60, con cabello negro y le llegaba a los hombros era alborotado, tenia unos ojos color verde, traía puesto una camisa de manga larga, sobre esta un moño azul oscuro, con un saco color gris, con el logotipo de la escuela, con una falda de cuadros color gris, con lineas azules, empezaba desde la cintura y terminaba hasta el muslo, con calcetas blancas hasta las rodilla, con zapatos negros, la chica bajo a la cocina donde estaba su familia desayunando tranquilamente, en eso sus padres la ven sorprendidos

Tomoyo(mama): y eso que te levantas temprano hija?-dijo mientras servia unos hot cakes a sus hijos

Kaoru: temprano?-se pregunto, miro el reloj que estaba en la sala y si en efecto eran las 6:10 AM y Kaoru entraba a las 8, a ella le salio un tic en el ojo izquierdo-por que?-dijo mirando a sus hermanos que estaban a punto de reírse

Day: tranquila enana-dijo mientras disfrutaba su desayuno, el era un adolescente de 18 años, estatura 1.85, tenia cabello color verde oscuro, tenia unos ojos verdes oscuro, vestía una camisa de manga larga, sobre esta una corbata azul oscuro, con un saco gris, con el logo de la escuela, con un pantalón gris un poco mas oscuro que el saco, con zapatos negros

Shoun: hoy te toca sacar la basura-dijo sonriente-por eso te levante temprano-dijo pues el fue quien cambio la hora su celular, mientras ella dormía, Kaoru molesta saco su celular de la mochila mientras le cambiaba el patrón, para luego sentarse a desayunar-sabes que de nuevo averiguare el patrón-dijo divertido el era un puberto de 13 años, estatura 1.60, tenia cabello color verde claro peinado todo hacia arriba, tenia ojos verde claro, vestía una camisa de manga corta color guinda, con una corbata khaki, con un suéter igual negro sin botones con el logo de la escuela, con un pantalón color khaki y zapatos negros

Kaoru: oh eso no-dijo retadora, Shoun solo le saco la lengua

Tokio(papa): ya niños mejor desayunen-hablo por primera vez el padre de familia, el se levanto y se puso a lavar los 3 trastes que había utilizado, su padre se despidió de sus hijos, para luego darle un leve beso a su esposa, mientras se iba a trabajar

Tomoyo: bueno Kaoru ve a sacar la basura-ordeno la mama mientras empezaba a reguntar los trastes-Day lava los trastes y Shoun...-dijo pero en eso ve que su hijo ya no estaba- y Shoun?-pregunto confusa

Kaoru: son las 6:50 y la secundaria cierra a las 7-dijo pues a su pequeño hermano se le había hecho tarde- ja! te lo mereces-decía pues al menos el destino se había hecho cargo de su hermano

Day: si, si, ahora ten-dijo mientras le daba una bolsa con basura de la cocina, Kaoru lo agarro de mala gana, y salio hacia su patio de enfrente estaba en una esquina el bote, a lo cual ella coloco la bolsa y se disponía a sacar el bote por la puerta pequeña para dejarlo a un lado de la entrada

Kaoru: listo!-decía orgullosa de su trabajo-ja! ese enano, no puede contra mi-decía mientras se daba la vuelta y chocaba con su hermano mayor que salia con su bicicleta

Day: sabes que están de la misma altura tu y el?-dijo pues ambos hermanos median lo mismo

Kaoru: es la costumbre-decía pues antes su hermano era mas pequeño, y como el estaba en la puberta pues estaba empezando a estirarse y mas por ser hombre- ademas yo soy mayor-dijo tratando de darse animo así misma

Day: pronto tu seras menor-dijo mientras despeinaba mas a su hermana, para luego subirse a su bicicleta e irse-adiós!-dijo un poco alto

Kaoru: tarados, pero ya verán-dijo cruzándose de brazos, en eso ve que sale su mama

Tomoyo: Kaoru voy con tu tía, nos vemos en la tarde-decía mientras se despedía de su hija con un beso en el cachete

Kaoru: adiós ma-decía después, ella se metió reviso su celular, eran las 7:30-y supongo que me debo ir-dijo para buscar su mochila dentro de la casa y salir de su casa claro poniendo la cerradura e irse a la preparatoria, Day y Kaoru iban en la misma preparatoria, aunque su hermano ya este era su ultimo semestre y pronto iría a la universidad, en su preparatoria ahí entraban en diferentes horarios, Kaoru apenas iba en el 2do semestre, mientras que Day en el 6to semestre, Kaoru iba caminando, cuando escucho un grito ella se detuvo por que reconoció la voz era su amigo que conocía desde la secundaria su nombre era Brick Kazuya

Brick: ESPÉRAME!-es lo que había escuchado la azabache, el era un chico de 16 años, estatura 1.78, tiene su cabello color naranja tenia puesto una gorra roja, tenia unos ojos color rojo, vestía una camisa de manga larga, sobre esta una corbata azul oscuro, con un saco gris, con el logo de la escuela, con un pantalón gris un poco mas oscuro que el saco, con zapatos negros

Kaoru: APÚRATE!-grito hasta que por fin vio que su amigo llego a su lado-hola-dijo sonriente

Brick: hola-dijo un poco cansado, Kaoru tenia una botella en su mochila a lo cual Brick saco sin permiso mientras tomaba de la refrescante agua

Kaoru: claro agarra-dijo amablemente sarcástica

Brick: perdón, es que tuve una mañana muy agitada-dijo mientras continuaban caminando hacia la preparatoria

Kaoru: por que?-dijo a lo cual su amigo empezó su largo relato, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado a su preparatoria, estaban subiendo las escaleras y ahí vio a 3 amigos de ambos

Momoko: KAORU!-dijo mientras la abrazaba, esta chica de 16 años, de estatura de 1.63, tenia un largo cabello color naranja que le llegaba a abajo de el trasero lo tenia amarrado a una coleta alta con un lazo rojo amarrado a la coleta, tenia unos extraños pero bonitos ojos rosas, vestía una camisa de manga larga, sobre esta un moño azul oscuro, con un saco color gris, con el logo de la escuela, con una falda de cuadros color gris, con lineas azules, empezaba desde la cintura y terminaba hasta el muslo, con calcetas blancas hasta las rodilla, con zapatos negros

Miyako: hola Kaoru, Brick-dijo feliz, ella era una chica de 16 años, estatura de 1.58, tenia su cabello rubio ondulado atado a dos coletas le llegaba abajo de los hombros, sus ojos color azul celeste, traía puesto una camisa de manga larga, sobre esta un moño azul oscuro, con un saco color gris, con el logo de la escuela, con una falda de cuadros color gris, con lineas azules, empezaba desde la cintura y terminaba hasta el muslo, con calcetas blancas hasta las rodilla, con zapatos negros, estas 3 chicas eran mejores amigas a mitad desde la primaria, ya que por una extraña razón re-acomodaron al alumnado por lo cual quedaron juntas y desde entonces son mejores amigas

Kaoru: hola-dijo después de ser soltada por su amiga-hola Boomer-dijo pues el solo estaba callado y no había saludado

Brick: por que estas tan callado?-dijo extraño y ellos pues también eran amigos desde la secundaria

Boomer: mama, me dijo que tenia planeado expulsar a Butch si no se comportaba-dijo pues el se enteraba de todo por que el era hijo de la directora de la escuela, el era un chico de 16 años. estatura de 1.75, tenia cabello rubio y alborotado, también tenia ojos azules, traía puesto una camisa de manga larga, sobre esta una corbata azul oscuro, con un saco gris, con el logo de la escuela, con un pantalón gris un poco mas oscuro que el saco, con zapatos negros

Kaoru: ojala lo expulsen-dijo con una sonrisa, pues Kaoru no se llevaba bien con Butch, no podían llevarse bien, nunca podían estar juntos por que enseguida discutían, llegando al punto de caerse mal mutuamente

Miyako: se que te desagrada pero no debes desearle mal-dijo un poco preocupada, por que ella si llevaba bien con el a decir verdad ella veía que Butch tenia cosas en común con Kaoru pero nunca podrían saberlo si lo primero que hacen al verse es molestarse y discutir

Momoko: tiene razón Miyako, de hecho ustedes tienen cosas en común y nunca lo sabrás por ti si lo único que hacen es pelear-dijo un poco seria

Kaoru: si claro, yo nunca me llevare bien con el, llevo un semestre conociéndolo y en todo este tiempo no he visto que sea una persona que me agrade-dijo para continuar con su camino hacia su salón de clases, mientras dejaba a sus amigos

POV KAORU.

Siempre con lo mismo Butch es buena persona, tienen cosas en común, por favor ese loco chico problemático no me agrada ni un poco, siempre que lo veo me dan ganas de matarlo, en fin me dirige a mi salón de clases que era el numero 12, este seria mi nuevo salón, al entrar veo unos que otros compañeros algunos me saludan otros no, da igual, yo me dirigí a mi lugar era el ultimo de la fila cerca de la ventana y en eso veo que entra mi pesadilla en persona Butch Akamiya, el se acerca a su lugar que era el tercer lugar de la siguiente fila de mi, el ni me dirige una mirada, a lo cual yo continuo con lo mio

POV NORMAL.

Butch Akamiya un chico de 16 años, de estatura de 1.77, tenia unos ojos verdes, su cabello negro lo tenia amarrado en una coleta con un copete que le tapaba su ojo izquierdo, traía una camisa de manga larga, sobre esta una corbata azul oscuro, con un saco gris, con el logo de la escuela, con un pantalón gris un poco mas oscuro que el saco, con zapatos negros, llego al salón, el se dirigió a su lugar, se sentó y se dispuso a dormir, en eso en la entrada del salón estaban 4 amigos, Momoko se dirigió hacia Kaoru junto con Miyako

Momoko: oyes Kaoru que crees ahora venderán pasteles!-dijo con corazones en los ojos

Kaoru: genial, comprare luego uno-dijo con una sonrisa

Miyako: ya viene la maestra-dijo a lo cual se sentaron en su lugar Momoko iba en la siguiente fila en el ultimo lugar, y Miyako enfrente de Kaoru, y así continuaron las clases, tenían una hora libre, a lo cual salieron a la explanada de la escuela, estaban en unas banquetas donde había un árbol y les brindaba buena sombra

Momoko: apenas regresamos a la escuela y ya hay tarea-dijo triste mientras se estiraba un poco

Miyako: tienes razón-dijo cansada

Kaoru: lo odio, lo odio, lo odio-decía mil veces, por que? pues simplemente por que...

FLASH BACK

Kaoru estaba haciendo un trabajo de Álgebra, a decir verdad era mala en eso, solo hacia cuentas que estaba segura de que ni existían, en eso su maestra la llamo al pizarron

Maestra: Kaoru por favor pasa a resolver este ejercicio-dijo mientras seguía anotando la otra cuenta-y Butch tu esta-dijo a lo cual ambos mencionados se pararon una nerviosa y otro serio, Kaoru solo hacia cuentas que estaba segura que no había existencia, Butch por su parte hizo el calculo rápidamente, en eso volteo a lado de su enemiga

Butch: si que seras burra-dijo con una sonrisa de burla, Kaoru lo miro molesta

Kaoru: cállate niño genio-dijo mientras iba continuar con su cuenta inventada

Butch: eso es un insulto? para mi es un alago-dijo mientras le quitaba el plumón a Kaoru y hacia la cuenta, Kaoru se avergonzó por no saber hacer una cuenta, no era su culpa se le complicaba mucho eso- sera mejor que estudies enana-dijo para luego irse a sentar, si Butch a pesar de ser problemático era muy inteligente, es por eso que duda aun la directora en expulsarlo

Kaoru: aah ese idiota-pensó mientras le daba el plumón a la maestra

Maestra: hay que estudiar mas Kaoru-dijo a lo cual la chica asentio

FIN FLASH BACK

Kaoru: ese idiota lo odio, pero va haber, no se que le haré, pero también lo haré pasar una vergüenza-dijo con un gran enojo

Momoko: o podías estudiar para ganarle a la próxima, recuerda que es el numero 1 de la clase-dijo pues ella era segundo lugar nunca alcanzaba el numero 1

Kaoru: no es muy difícil-dijo pensativa, en eso ve que 3 chicos se acercaban a ella y a sus amigas, Kaoru se levanto-voy a la tienda-dijo seria, mientras se dirigía a cierto lugar al entrar a la cafetería, reviso su mochila y vio que no tenia dinero-aah genial-dijo molesta, en eso ve que su hermano Day estaba con sus amigos haciendo un trabajo al parecer, ella se acerco-hey préstame dinero-dijo mientras se sentaba frente a el, el chico reconoció la voz por lo cual ni lo pensó y de su mochila saco dinero

Day: ten y cómprame agua-dijo a lo cual la chica tomo el dinero y se fue directo a donde atendían, después regreso hacia su hermano

Kaoru: tu agua-dijo mientras le entregaba la botella, ella se sentó

Day: que haces?-dijo pues su hermana no se iba

Kaoru: comer-dijo mientras empezaba a comer su pizza

Sakura: ya Day no te averguenzes por tu hermanita-dijo una adolescente de 18 años, de estatura 1.75, tenia el cabello rubio y ondulado con puntas naranjas le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, tenia unos ojos rojos claro, vestía una camisa de manga larga, sobre esta un moño azul oscuro, con un saco color gris, con el logo de la escuela, con una falda de cuadros color gris, con lineas azules, empezaba desde la cintura y terminaba hasta el muslo, con calcetas blancas hasta las rodilla, con zapatos negros, esta chica era la hermana mayor de Brick

Day: no me avergüenzo-dijo algo extrañado ya que el nunca a sentido eso, excepto una vez que ella hizo un escándalo en la cafetería por haber peleado con un chico, ahí el fingio no conocerla, pues su hermana tenia un temperamento explosivo a diferencia de el, el era un poco mas tranquilo también era platicon pero no llegaba a hacer un escándalo por toda la cafetería, aparte era mas maduro-por que no vas con tus amigos?

Kaoru: mis amigas están con mi enemigo mayor-dijo apretando la botella que contenía jugo de mango

Inu: Butch?-dijo divertido, el era un adolescente de 18 años, de estatura 1.80, tenia el cabello rubio oscuro atado a una coleta algo baja con unos mechones cortos a los lados, tenia unos ojos azul verdosos sobre ellos traía unos lentes Hipsters de aumento ligero, vestía una camisa de manga larga, sobre esta una corbata azul oscuro, con un saco gris, con el logo de la escuela, con un pantalón gris un poco mas oscuro que el saco, con zapatos negros, el era hermano mayor de Boomer, por lo cual también hijo de la directora

Kaoru: si ese tarado volvió a dejarme en vergüenza-dijo seria

Sakura: que hizo?-dijo curiosa

Kaoru: solo hizo verme como una estúpida frente a la clase

Day: acaso no lo eres?-dijo divertido-aauh!-se quejo pues su adorable hermanita lo había pateado por debajo de la mesa

Kaoru: tu eres un estúpido!-dijo molesta-en fin ya va acabar mi hora libre debo volver a clases-dijo mientras se paraba y tiraba la botella en un contenedor de basura

Sakura: tu linda hermana a veces me asusta-dijo mientras veía como se iba la chica

Inu: si se ve linda, pero es un demonio

Day: parece peligrosa, pero...bueno sigamos con el ensayo-dijo a lo cual los chicos continuaron su trabajo escolar, Kaoru camina hacia su salón, en eso se encuentra a un chico que conocía desde que entro a la prepa su nombre Mitch un chico de 16 años, de estatura 1.75, tenia cabello café oscuro y todo desordenado, tenia ojos color café, vestía una camisa de manga larga, sobre esta una corbata azul oscuro, con un saco gris, con el logo de la escuela, con un pantalón gris un poco mas oscuro que el saco, con zapatos negros

Mitch: hola linda-dijo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros

Kaoru: creí que no vendrías-dijo pues no lo había visto las primeras horas

Mitch: pues ya no me extrañes-decía un poco arrogante

Kaoru: ya quisieras que te extrañe-dijo mientras quitaba el brazo de su amigo

Mitch: vamos, ya di que te gusto, y seamos novios-dijo poniendo de nuevo su brazo alrededor de su amiga

Kaoru: no gracias-decía cansada, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el salón, ya varios lo miraban de manera divertida-no es lo que piensan-dijo advirtiendo a sus compañeros, ellos rieron

Momoko: vaya Kaoru te lo tenias bien escondido-dijo dándole un codazo a su amiga

Kaoru: nada de eso-dijo en eso vio que estaba Butch mirándola-que me miras?-dijo frunciendo el ceño

Butch: sin duda alguna son la pareja perfecta de asnos-dijo mirándola mientras tenia su codo recargado a el mesa-banco, y su cachete estaba recargado en su mano

Kaoru: tu, imbesil no te cansas de fastidiar?-dijo tratando de calmarse y usando las clases de Miyako de calmarse y no alterarse

Butch: la verdad no, es increíble ver como una chica se molesta tan rápido-dijo mientras se paraba ya que el mesa-banco donde estaba no era suyo

Kaoru: ese idiota!-dijo apretando los puños, ella vio que su amiga Miyako tenia una botella de jugo, se la arrebato y fue directo a Butch-hey!-dijo llamando la atención del chico, el cual solo miro un poco sorprendido al ver lo que Kaoru haría y logro hacerle, le había tirado jugo en su cara y un poco en sus cuadernos

Butch: KAORU!-grito molesto

Kaoru: QUE?!-grito igual de molesta

Butch: QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!?-grito mientras se quitaba el jugo de su cara

Kaoru: QUE TE LLEVAS PERO NO TE AGUANTAS? ESTOY HARTA DE TI!-grito a lo cual Miyako y Momoko la tomaron de los brazos

Butch: QUE INÚTIL ERES!-grito, a lo cual Kaoru con su pie ella pateo parte de su pierna

Momoko: cálmate Kaoru!-grito levemente

Miyako: no hagas una tontería!-dijo con tono alta

Kaoru: por que se ponen del lado de el?-dijo soltándose y mirando a sus amigas

Momoko: no estamos del lado de nadie-dijo seria y preocupada, Kaoru miro a sus amigas ella solo se fue del salón hecha fuego

Brick: que coño te pasa Butch, por que siempre la molestas?-dijo hablando ya mas en privado con su amigo

Butch: ella se lo busca, por ser torpe y poco inteligente-dijo molesto

Boomer: pero si ella solo hace comentarios así, es mas todos los hacemos-decía sin comprender

Brick: si, incluso Boomer hace comentarios mas estúpidos-dijo a la ligera

Boomer: exacto-dijo a lo cual el analizo-oye!-dijo indignado

Brick: no es momento-dijo para evitar discutir con su amigo rubio

Boomer: ve y discúlpate-dijo serio

Butch: que!?-dijo sorprendido

Brick: es cierto ve-dijo levantándolo de su asiento

Butch: no, no pienso hacer eso-dijo cruzándose de brazos, sus amigos lo miraron serio-ya viene el maestro de lectura, no lo puedo dejar para después-sus amigos seguían con esa mirada, se dio la vuelta y vio que entraba Kaoru con mirada seria, para luego sentarse en su lugar y sacaba su celular

Boomer: que esperas!?-decía mientras lo empujaba, Butch solo hizo una mala cara, y se acerco un poco a Kaoru, pero en eso ve que su compañero Mitch se ponía enfrente de Kaoru

Mitch: dime que te crees para hacer sentir mal a una mujer?-dijo serio, Butch sonrió sarcástico

Butch: haste aun lado-dijo mientras hacia aun lado a Mitch

Mitch: HEY!-grito, a lo cual Kaoru lo miro seriamente, a lo cual el se callo

Butch: okey, esto fue en contra mía, pero perdón-dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

Kaoru: bien-dijo seria, a lo cual Butch se dio la vuelta-tu!, si que eres un chico molesto-sonrió sadicamente, mientras se acercaba al chico al oído-haré que te expulsen-susurro, luego se alejo de el, el chico sonrió y se dirigió a su lugar


	2. Chapter 2- Estrella y Diamante

HOLA LINDA GENTE LECTORA, LA VERDAD ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBO, PERO NADIE ME DEJA UN REVIEW, LA VERDAD ME ALEGRARÍA QUE AL MENOS ALGUIEN ME DEJE UNO, ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ.

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YA SABEN PRESTADOS.

 **Capitulo 2.- Estrella y Diamante!**

 _Mitch: dime que te crees para hacer sentir mal a una mujer?-dijo serio, Butch sonrió sarcástico_

 _Butch: haste aun lado-dijo mientras hacia aun lado a Mitch_

 _Mitch: HEY!-grito, a lo cual Kaoru lo miro seriamente, a lo cual el se callo_

 _Butch: okey, esto fue en contra mía, pero perdón-dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón_

 _Kaoru: bien-dijo seria, a lo cual Butch se dio la vuelta-tu!, si que eres un chico molesto-sonrió sadicamente, mientras se acercaba al chico al oído-haré que te expulsen-susurro, luego se alejo de el, el chico sonrió y se dirigió a su lugar_

 _Y así paso continuo el día con las clases, por fin llego la hora de salida, cuando salio vio que su hermano estaba esperándola_

 _Day: que tal tu día?-pregunto ella negó_

 _Kaoru: fatal, por que no te has ido?-dijo a lo cual su hermano le mostró un dinero_

 _Day: mama dijo que pasaras al Super y compres esto-dijo a lo cual saco una lista con algunos productos-se me olvido dartelo en receso_

 _Kaoru: y por que no lo haces tu?-dijo indignada_

 _Day: tengo un trabajo de la escuela que hacer en casa de Sakura, y con Inu-dijo a lo cual ella suspiro_

 _Kaoru: bien, adios-dijo mientras agarraba la lista y el dinero, su hermano se subio a su bicicleta y se dispuso a irse, Kaoru camino hacia donde estaba el Super, en eso vio un Mini Super que nunca habia visto-y este lugar?-se pregunto-bueno esta mas cerca-dijo a lo cual entro, ella fue por lo que habia en la lista, en eso ve una viejita que no alcanzaba un frasco de aceitunas_

 _POV KAORU._

 _Yo estaba viendo a una anciana tratando de alcanzar un frasco, a lo cual me acerque a tratar de ayudarla pero raramente no alcanzaba, yo miraba como que si lo alcanzaba, pero cuando queria tomarlo no podia agarrarlo, en eso veo que alguien toma el producto y me lo da, yo lo miro molesta pues era Butch, por que yo no necesitaba su ayuda, el solo me miro seriamente_

 _Kaoru: aqui tiene-dije amablemente, para despues darme la vuelta, en eso siento que me jalan el cabello-auh!-me queje-que te pasa Butch?_

 _Butch: a mi que me pasa? tu por que lo haces?-se quejo, valla por favor ahora se hace el inocente_

 _Kaoru: yo no te hice nada!-me queje_

 _Butch: por favor senti que me jalabas el cabello-por favor este chico es mega mentiroso_

 _Kaoru: yo!?-dije indiganda-yo no te toque, y sabes vete a la verga, no pienso estar aqui contigo para discutir-dije mientras me alejaba, ese chico lo unico que quiere es hacer que me muera, pero ya dije voy hacer que te expulsen de la escuela vas a ver_

 _POV NORMAL._

 _Una chica estaba en un lugar oscuro, traia una capa negra, ella de alguna manera aparecio de la nada 2 paletas verdes una en forma de estrella y otra en forma de diamante ella aparecio con su mano aparecio 2 cabellos, sonrio a lo cual ambos cabellos se introducian en cada paleta tomo ambas paletas y les aparecia una envoltura_

 _POV KAORU._

 _Yo segui con mis compras, tome la mantequilla y fui hacia el mostrador_

 _Cajera: buenas tardes-dijo amablemente esa muchacha_

 _Kaoru: buenas tardes-salude, la muchacha pasaba los productos y luego los colocaba en una bolsa_

 _Cajera: su total es de 12 dolares-me dijo a lo cual saque el dinero, ella me dio mi bolsa, y me fui directo a mi casa, revise que en la bolsa tuviera todo, en eso veo una paleta en forma de estrella_

 _Kaoru: yo no compre esto-dije mirando esa rica paleta de caramelo sabor manzana-aah que mas da-dije guardando la paleta en mi mochila, segui con mi camino_

 _POV BUTCH._

 _Esa chica tiene un temperamento que ni ella se aguanta en fin yo solo venia por una soda, me fui a la caja para pagar_

 _Cajera: Buenas tardes-me dijo sonriente_

 _Butch: Buenas-dijo con una media sonrisa_

 _Cajera: es todo?-me dijo a lo cual asenti-es 1 dolar-me dijo a lo cual le entrege el dinero, y ella me dio una bolsa donde esta mi soda-ah y hoy estamos regalando paletas de caramelo-me dijo a la muchacha_

 _Butch: aah si, gracias-dije mientras tomaba la paleta tenia forma de diamante, yo lo guarde en el bolsillo del pantalon y me fui directo a mi casa_

 _POV NORMAL._

 _Kaoru al llegar a su casa, vio a su madre haciendo de comer, su hermano Shoun estaba haciendo la tarea_

 _Kaoru: llegue!-anuncio, mientras dejaba su mochila a lado de el sillon, su hermano la miro con las bolsas_

 _Shoun: que compraste?-dijo el menor curioso_

 _Kaoru: nada para ti-dijo mientras se alejaba e hiba a la cocina_

 _Shoun: ja! vas a ver-dijo a lo cual vio la mochila de su hermana, la agarro y del bolso pequeño saco el celular de su hermana-cual sera tu patron ahora?-dijo mientras empezaba a trazar diferentes patrones, al final lo logro y sonrio, dejo el celular en su mochila, su hermana regreso y el la mira nervioso_

 _Kaoru: que buscas en mi mochila?-decia cruzandose de brazos_

 _Shoun: eeh..esto-decia mientras sacaba algo al azar y era la paleta-quiero esto-dijo aliviado de que no haya sido una toalla o algo femenino_

 _Kaoru: no damelo!-dijo mientras trataba de arrebatarle la paleta, pero su hermano corrio hacia el pasillo que dividia la sala y cocina-SHOUN!-grito, en eso sale su mama y detiene a su hijo_

 _Tomoyo: deja de quitarle las cosas a tu hermana-dijo a lo cual el menor tuerce los ojos, y le entrega la paleta_

 _Shoun: ni la queria-dijo mientras se hiba a la sala a seguir con su tarea_

 _Kaoru: gracias ma-dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre a lo cual ella solo nego por la actitud tan infantil que tenian sus hijos, ella fue a la sala agarro su mochila y se fue a su habitacion_

 _Mientras con Butch el llego a su casa y lo primero que pasa cuando llega es ver a su perro que era un pastor aleman saltando de alegria por verlo_

 _Butch: hola Hashi-decia mientras cerraba la puerta, su perro se alejo y fue por una pelota, a lo cual Butch tomo y lo lanzo-ve por el!-grito a lo cual su perro fue por el, y regreso con la pelota-buen chico-dijo a lo cual dejo la pelota en el suelo, mientras se dirigia a la entrada de su casa a lo cual primero entro el perro, en eso ve que su hermana estaba escuchando musica, mientras bailaba frente a una plasma, ella se dio la vuelta y empezo a cantar mas fuerte_

 _Yuko: para despues abandonarme en este infiernoooo, supiste hacerme maaal-cantaba de hecho muy bien, ella era una puberta de 13 años, de estatura 1.58, tenia el cabello negro le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, tenia unos ojos morados, vestia un top blanco, sobre este tenia una blusa olgada blanco transparente, tenia unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y algo rasgados, con una sandalias moradas_

 _Butch: me diste directo en mi lado izquierdo-cantaba de igual manera muy bien_

 _Yuko/Butch: te felicito pues tu plan salio perfecto, de haberte amado no sabes cuanto me arrepientooo-cantaban ambos de manera perfecta, al terminar la menor se tiro hacia su hermano para abrazarlo_

 _Yuko: somos los mejores cantantes!-decia alegre, se solto para continuar cantando, Butch solo rodo los ojos divertido, el perro por su parte se acosto en el sillon mirando a su dueña menor_

 _Butch: ya hiciste la tarea?-pregunto a lo cual su hermana asentio-bien-dijo a lo cual en eso ve que su perro estaba en el sillon-recuerda que si mama te ve ahi, se va a enojar-dijo a lo cual el perro se bajo y se acomodaba en su cama dispuesto a dormir-que productivo eres-dijo sarcastico_

 _Yuko: van venir unos amigos-dijo mientras apagaba la plasma_

 _Butch: y que quieres que haga?-dijo ya que pues sabia que sus amigos venian a cada rato_

 _Yuko: hoy viene Kuriko-dijo a lo cual el abrio los ojos un poco y se puso nervioso-asi que no saques tu feo rostro por aqui-dijo a lo cual vio que su hermano traia una soda que estaba en el comedor-debes guardarlo-dijo a lo cual ella lo hizo por el_

 _Butch: esa niña me da un poco de miedo-dijo a lo cual el se levanto junto con su mochila, y se dirigia a su habitacion, se quito su saco de la escuela al igual que la corbata y se desabotono toda la camisa dejando ver su bien trabajado torso, en eso oye su celular y lo saca de la mochila, ve que tenia un mensaje de su madre diciendo que llegaria tarde, y que su padre haria la cena, lo dejo en la cama y se acosto empezo a recordar lo que sucedio hoy en la escuela_

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Kaoru: bien-dijo seria, a lo cual Butch se dio la vuelta-tu!, si que eres un chico molesto-sonrio sadicamente, mientras se acercaba al chico al oido-hare que te expulsen-susurro, luego se alejo de el, el chico sonrio y se dirigio a su lugar_

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

 _Butch sonrio divertido_

 _Butch: esa chica podra hacerlo?-el se levanto y se dispuso a hacer su tarea, en eso siente algo en el bolsillo de su pantalon, el saca lo que hay ahi y vio que era la paleta-la paleta diamante-dijo mientras le quitaba la envoltura_

 _Kaoru entro a su habitacion, se quito el uniforme se vistio con una playera algo grande para ella de color verde oscuro, junto con un short blanco que le llegaba al muslo, y se habia puesto unas pantuflas de perrito, ella vio en su tocador la paleta la tomo_

 _Kaoru: que paleta tan linda, ni dan ganas de comerla-decia observando la paleta-pero tan bien se ve rica-dijo a lo cual le quito la envoltura_

 _Butch miro un poco la paleta y sin pensarlo se metio la paleta a la boca_

 _Kaoru: que bonita estrella-dijo a lo cual ella se metio la paleta a la boca...-que mala esta-dijo pues su saber era amargo demaciado para su gusto_

 _Butch al sentir la paleta la movio de un lado a otro y la saco-esta super dulce-dijo mientras tiraba la paleta a la basura-duaa!-expreso con desagrado-muy muy dulce-decia mientras se disponia a cambiarse_

 _Kaoru: nunca vuelvo a comer lo que encuentro en mi bolsa magicamente-decia mientras tiraba la paleta en el bote de basura, Kaoru se acerco a su escritorio y empezo a realizar su tarea, despues de 2 horas de quebrarse la cabeza, se metio a bañar, y al bajar estaba lista la comida, paso horas sin hacer nada importante, solo jugaba videojuegos con su hermano menor-JA!-grito mientras se levantaba y apuntaba a su hermano-te gane!-decia mientras empezaba a hacer un baile chistoso, su hermano no sabia si enojarse o burlarse de ella, asi que se rio, pero luego se levanto_

 _Shoun: quiero la revancha!-exigio despues de reirse, Kaoru se nego para luego comer un bocado de palomitas de la manera menos femenina_

 _Kaoru: SOY LA MEJOR!-decia despues de tragar las palomitas, su hermano solo empezo a comer palomitas de manera aguitado, en eso ve que su hermano mayor llegaba a la casa, Kaoru se volteo y lo saludo con la mano, Day solo le sonrio-te divertiste?-pregunto a lo cual el chico asentio-de seguro ni hiciste la tarea-dijo divertida dandole doble sentido a lo que dijo_

 _Day: callate enana-dijo sonrojado-ademas fue Inu-dijo a lo cual Kaoru se sorprendio_

 _Kaoru: osea que te gus...-dijo pero fue interrumpida por que su hermano le tapo la boca, Kaoru lo mordio, luego vio que ya eran las 8 de la noche-voy arriba-dijo ya alejandose de su hermano, Shoun seguia jugando, Day solo fue a cenar._

 _Butch estaba saliendo de la ducha ya eran las 9 de la noche, se estaba secando su corto cabello, tria puesto una playera blanca de tirantes gruesos, con un short verde que le llegaba a mitad de la rodilla, con unas pantuflas verdes, dejo la toalla extendida sobre una silla, y se dirigio hacia la sala, donde vio a su hermana dormida sobre las piernas de su padre que igual estaba dormido_

 _Butch: pa, Yuko ya se durmio-dijo despertando a su papa, el hombre vio que su hija durmia sobre su regazo, se alejo de ella sin hacer ruido_

 _Toshio(papa): hablaron de la escuela-dijo serio, Butch solo miraba seriamente a su hermana-dijeron que a la primera que hagas una tontada, te expulsaran-miro a su hijo-no les importa tus buenas calificaciones, solo quieren que te comportes que dejes de contestar a tus maestros, y llevar bien con tus compañeros- Butch miro a su padre-Butch si te expulsan iras a un internado y bien lo sabes-dijo pues esta no era la primera vez que advertia a su hijo, el padre se acerco a su hija y la cargaba sin hacer tanto ruido para que no despertarla para dirigirse al segundo piso, Butch se tiro en el sillon_

 _A la mañana siguiente Kaoru dormia placidamente hasta que oyo su alarma, saco su mano de la cobija y apago la alarma, miro la hora_

* * *

MUY BIEN SEGUNDO CAPITULO!  
ESPERO LES GUSTE, SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LEE ESTE POBRE FIC (dejen un review)  
encerio quiero uno  
BUENO EN FIN! ADIOS!  
"los errores ortográficos, disculpen, no me da tiempo de corregirlos, pero hago lo mejor posible"


	3. Chapter 3-Muchos cambios

HOLA LINDA GENTE LECTORA, LA VERDAD ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBO, PERO NADIE ME DEJA UN REVIEW, LA VERDAD ME ALEGRARÍA QUE AL MENOS ALGUIEN ME DEJE UNO, ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ.

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YA SABEN PRESTADOS.

Toshio(papa): hablaron de la escuela-dijo serio, Butch solo miraba seriamente a su hermana-dijeron que a la primera que hagas una tontada, te expulsaran-miro a su hijo-no les importa tus buenas calificaciones, solo quieren que te comportes que dejes de contestar a tus maestros, y llevar bien con tus compañeros- Butch miro a su padre-Butch si te expulsan iras a un internado y bien lo sabes-dijo pues esta no era la primera vez que advertia a su hijo, el padre se acerco a su hija y la cargaba sin hacer tanto ruido para que no despertarla para dirigirse al segundo piso, Butch se tiro en el sillon

Capitulo 3.- Muchos cambios

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru dormia placidamente hasta que oyo su alarma, saco su mano de la cobija y apago la alarma, miro la hora

Kaoru: son las 7-dijo a lo cual ella se enojo pues hoy entraba a la prepa a las 9, pero independientemente de la hora, ella miro su celular-SHOUN POR QUE DEJAS TU CELULAR!-decia levantandose de la cama-mi voz-susurro despues del grito que habia pegado-esta no es mi voz-decia paniqueada mientras se tocaba su cuello, luego miro el lugar donde estaba era una habitacion ordenada, pintada de color verde oscuro, ella se acerco al espejo largo que habia en la habitacion-oh por dios!-decia mega sorprendida se miro de pies a cabeza-so...soy Bu...Butch-decia mientras se tocaba la cara-AAAAAAAAAAH!-grito, en eso ve que la puerta se abre vio a una señora arreglada

Mitzuki(mama de Butch): que te pasa hijo?-pregunto al ver que su hijo hacia gran escandalo, el chico bueno Kaoru miro asustada a la señora

Kaoru: yo...yo debo salir-dijo mientras tomaba las pantuflas que estaban en el suelo y salia corriendo, de manera un poco torpe, pues no conocia esta casa, bajo las escaleras, en eso ve que un perro empieza a ladrar a Kaoru, Kaoru solo mira un poco asustada ya que no esperaba un perro dentro de la casa-lindo perrito, lindo perrito-decia mientras caminaba de manera lenta, vio la salida de la casa y corrio

Mitzuki: Butch a donde vas?-pregunto pero era demaciado tarde su hijo salio corriendo -este muchacho actua raro-la señora vio a su esposo

Toshio: a donde fue el muchacho?-pregunto confuso pues desde el comedor vio como el perro le ladro a Butch y este solo con miedo se alejo, lo cual era raro ya que sus hijos amaban a su perro y nunca habian demostrado miedo a su perro

Mitzuki: no se-dijo confusa

Kaoru corria por la calle, por suerte conocia esa calle ya que su amigo Boomer vivia cerca, ella continuo corriendo hasta llegar a su casa, ella se detuvo en la esquina, en la entrada vio a su hermano Day saliendo con su bicicleta, luego salia su mama en un carro blanco

Kaoru: okey si Day y mama ya no estan, eso significa que no hay nadie-susurro mientras veia como se alejaba el carro-bien vamos-decia a lo cual ella hiba abrir la casa, pero vio que tenia cerradura-aaah genial-decia molesta-y ahora como entrare?-decia mirando que no tenia posibilidad de entrar a su casa-bueno el se tendra que despertar

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Kaoru, una chica dormia placidamente, pero escucho su alarma, esta se extiro, paro luego sentarse en la cama, el vio la habitacion en la que estaba

Butch: debo estar soñando-decia para apagar su celular-este celular no es mio, es de Yuko?-decia pero despues analizo un poco-mi voz-decia miro hacia su cuerpo-pechos?-decia extrañado al ver que tenia busto, se levanto se miro de pies hasta sus pechos-caderas, tracero grande, cintura?-decia confuso-se miro en el espejo del tocador-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-se miro era Kaoru en cuerpo-soy Kaoru, no puede ser?, debo estar soñando, hay algun error, esto no-decia asustado, nervioso y muy confuso, bajo al primer piso-esta no es mi casa, si yo soy Kaoru, Kaoru debe estar en mi cuer..po-decia ya nervioso, el salio de la casa, abrio la puerta y al salir vio que un chico estaba sentado en la banqueta de la casa, Kaoru escucho la puerta abrirse se levanto de la banqueta y miro hacia la entrada de su casa

But/Kao: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritaron ambos asustados

Kaoru: que me hiciste!-grito medio alto, ella miraba su cuerpo-como paso esto? estoy aqui pero mi cuerpo esta ahi-decia apuntandose y luego apuntaba a su cuerpo

Butch: esto es muy raro, debo estar soñando, soy una chica!-decia nervioso, para luego colocar sus manos en la cadera

Kaoru: woo, wooo, cuidado donde tocas-decia mientras alejaba sus manos de las caderas

Butch: Kaoru, pegame-decia el medio nervioso

Kaoru: que?-dijo confusa-no te voy a pegar

Butch: que te preocupas por mi?-decia divertido ya que ellos se odian a muerte

Kaoru: nooo, por que es mi cuerpo no me voy a pegar-decia mientras entraba a su patio para luego dirigirse a la casa, Butch cerro la puerta y miro el reloj son las 8

Butch: debemos ir a la escuela

Kaoru: ah ah-nego-no ire a ningun lado asi-decia mientras se sentaba en el sofa

Butch: tengo que estudiar, no puedo faltar-dijo serio mientras levantaba a Kaoru-como te atreviste a salir asi por la calle-dijo pues la chica salio con una playera y shorts de piyama y pantuflas

Kaoru: hay callate-dijo molesta-no ire a la escuela-dijo volviendose a sentar

Butch: que iras!-dijo alterado, el sonrio de repente-bien no vayas tu, yo ire a la escuela, si me disculpas me ire a cambiar-decia mientras caminaba hacia el segundo piso

Kaoru: como quie...-dijo pero luego analizo-oh no, no lo haras-decia mientras agarraba a Butch y lo tiraba al sillon-que es lo que te pasa? es mi cuerpo, no lo vas a ver-decia para luego alejarse de el o su cuerpo, se dirigio a la cocina-aaah tengo hambre-decia mientras sacaba del microondas su desayuno y empezaba a comer, Butch la miro, vio lo distraida que estaba a lo cual aprovecho para irse arriba a lo cual sonaron sus pasos-no, no, OYE QUE TE PASA?!-grito para subir hacia su cuarto, Butch se encerro, Kaoru empezo a golpear la puerta-ABRE IDIOTA!-dijo a lo cual despues de 10 minutos, salio Butch con el uniforme mal acomodado, la camisa mal acomodado, la falda desabrochada, con calcetas de diferente color y tamaño-es encerio?-dijo mirandolo desaprobadamente, luego se figo en la parte donde deberia ir un sosten, se veian un poco sus pezones-NO TE PUSISTE SOSTEN!-grito, Butch la hizo a un lado

Butch: alejate que debo ir a la escuela-Kaoru aprovecho que era hombre para cargar a su cuerpo y lo tiro en la cama

Kaoru: no vas a salir asi-dijo molesta mientras le quitaba la ropa

Butch: DEJAMEEE!-grito pues, si alguien mirara la situacion parecia que Butch queria violar a Kaoru

Kaoru: hay no-dijo preocupada, ella se levanto

Butch: idiota!, como es que las mujeres pueden andar con estas cosas?-decia mirando sus por ahora pechos, miro a Kaoru que empezaba a brincar de manera chistosa-que traes loca?-dijo al ver su cuerpo saltando de un lado a otro

Kaoru: que tanto bebiste a noche?-dijo pues Kaoru tenia ganas de ir al baño, Butch solo abrio los ojos

Butch: yo...yo, no vas a ir al baño-dijo a lo cual Kaoru miro hacia la puerta de su salida, Butch miro hacia donde veia y se puso frente a la puerta-no, no vas a ir!

Kaoru: haste aun lado!-dijo a lo cual tomo a Butch de su mano y lo tiro al suelo-perdon cuerpo-decia para salir corriendo al baño

Butch: esa chica-dijo a lo cual se paro y era demaciado tarde, Kaoru estaba en el baño y se encerro a lo cual luego escucho un grito-y me la vio-dijo resignado, Kaoru salio del baño sonrojada

Kaoru: esta me la pagas idiota-dijo molesta

Butch: y yo que culpa tengo?-decia indigando-tu querias ir al baño-se defendio-bien que querias ver-dijo levemente sonrojado, para luego jalarla, Kaoru se solto al ver que la llevaba a la calle

Kaoru: a donde me llevas?-dijo soltandose

Butch: a donde mas? a mi casa!, no pueden verte asi-dijo pues estaba el en piyama

Kaoru: ja!, claro que pueden verte asi-dijo pues no le importaba su apariencia en el cuerpo Butch-a ti no te pueden ver asi, no traes ni camisa!-decia pues Butch traia el sosten y un short negro

Butch: vamos!-dijo enojado

Kaoru: NO!-dijo igual de molesta

Butch: BIEN!-dijo molesto, se metio a dentro de la casa, despues de 20 minutos salio Butch con la camisa desabrochada mostrando un provocativo escote, no traia moño y vestia su falda, traia unas minis calcetas escolares, con unos zapatos de tacon, estaba maquillada con un labial rojo, y sus pestañas pintadas, con un delineado, ah y la mochila, Kaoru abrio la boca

Kaoru: como es que sabes maquillarte?-dijo a decir verdad sorprendida e impactada

Butch: tengo una hermana menor que fue a clases de maquillaje, al final ella me enseño, dijo que lo ocuparia por si mi futura novia no sabia-decia algo extrañado e incomodo

Kaoru: no puedes salir asi!-dijo molesta

Butch: oh claro que lo hare-dijo mientras empujaba a Kaoru y continuaba su camino

Kaoru: que te sucede!, regresaaa!-grito mientras corria

Butch: AAAH AUXILIOOOO!-grito a lo cual gente que pasaba por ahi se detuvo-ME QUIERE VIOLAR ESTE CHICOOO!-grito a todo pulmon fingiedo miedo

Kaoru: que!?-dijo con panico-callate!-dijo a lo cual una señora se acerco

Señora: sera mejor que te alejes, no toques a la niña

Kaoru: no la planeaba tocar!-dijo molesta

Butch: no es cierto! dijo que queria tocarme-decia fingiendo llanto

POV KAORU.

Este chico si que aprovecha todo para dejarme en verguenza, me viste como puta, finge que yo la quiero violar, por dios que mas sigue que me lleve la policia

Señora: llamare a la policia-dijo la señora que ayuda a Butch

Kaoru: me las vas a pagar Butch-dije claramente molesta, me fui corriendo de ahi, si asi queria jugar pues asi jugaremos, ahora veras, tal vez el destino queria que sucediera esto para que yo pueda desaserme de el, si hago algo malo, expulsaran a Butch y yo estare super feliz, auque si lo expulsan me expulsan a mi ya que yo por el momento soy Butch, tendre que idear un plan, continue caminando al final llegue a la casa de Butch, entre ya que estaba abierto, en eso veo a la señora que vi en la mañana

Mitzuki: hijo no pienzas ir a la escuela?-me pregunto, yo solo le asenti, me fui a la habitacion donde desperte, me arreglo pero no como Butch lo hace, Me puse la camisa, la corbata la traia desacomodada, mi pantalon, me puse unos tenis blancos que encontre en su closet, me solte el cabello y baje mi por ahora mama, me miro extraño, yo sonrei

Kaoru: adios mama-dije mientras me despedia y salia, con mi mochila, vi una bicicleta, me acerque estaba apunto de tomarla, cuando el perro me empezo a ladrar-shhh, silencio-le decia al perro casi le suplicaba, el perro empezo a olfatearme y me gruño-a...adios perrito-dije nerviosa mientras me hiba montada en la bicicleta, llegue a la escuela y vi que habia un monton de chicos alrededor de alguien, yo vi a Boomer y Brick, me acerque-que sucede?

Boomer: esto es extraño-dijo mi amigo rubio al verme

Kaoru: es que creo que me veo mas lindo-dije mientras alzaba un poco mi cabello como una diva

Brick: dejate de idioteces, mira a Kaoru-dijo a lo cual yo estaba lista para eso ya que era obvio que sabia que habia yo venido como una puta

POV NORMAL.

Butch cuando llego a la escuela empezo a llamar la atencion, varios chicos le decian piropos, y se le quedaban viendo, a algunos se les habia parado, Butch sonreia divertido siempre quiso saber que se sentia ser puta y ahora lo sabia, el se sento en una de las bancas a lo cual montones de chicos le estaban pidiendo una cita, Butch los ignoro y saco un espejo se miro un rato, pero por el reflejo del espejo vio a Kaoru como venia vestida, se paro y se dirigio hacia ella

Butch: por que diablos te vestiste asi?-dijo jalandola lejos de Boomer y Brick ellos se extrañaron ya que ellos se matan con solo verse

Kaoru: eso te pasa por vestirme como puta-decia sonriendo con burla

Butch: puta? aun no ves lo que es puta-decia mientras se acerco a un chico, mientras se sentaba en las piernas de el-hola guapo dime tienes planes para esta noche?-dijo coqueta

Chico: no..no, porque?-pregunto nervioso

Butch: es que me gustaria que me explicaras algo de algebra es que-decia para luego alzar su voz-SOY MUY BURRA PARA ESO!-grito a lo cual Kaoru se hiba a acercar, en eso ve que su hermano mayor agarra a Butch y se lo lleva

POV BUTCH.

Estaba siendo una buena puta, en eso veo que el hermano de Kaoru me agarra de la muñeca y me jala, me lleva a un lugar mas apartado

Day: QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!?-me grito molesto, yo solo rode los ojos

Butch: no me pasa nada!-conteste

Day: que no te pasa nada!?, mira como estas vestida? que mosca te pico!?-me pregunto algo alterado

Butch: solo estoy a la moda, a demas las moscas no pican-dije para despues cruzarme de brazos

Day: ten idiota-me dijo para luego darme su saco de la escuela-no quiero verte asi!-dijo y luego vi como se hiba el hermano de Kaoru, bueno daba igual, me puse el saco, total la escuela ya conocio un poco a Kaoru, me fui al salon de clases, y vi que varios compañeros estaban rodeando a unos chicos, me acerque, y vi como Kaoru usaba mi nombre otra vez, estaba escondiendose detras de Boomer y Brick, vi que el capitan de lucha de la escuela estaba enojado

Kaoru: lo...lo siento yo solo queria ver como se duchan ustedes- hay no Kaoru me hacia ver como un marica

Capitan: Y POR QUE NOS GRABABAS!-grito, hay no, esta chica va a meterme en problemas y yo ire a un internado

Butch: hey, no te enojes con el!-le suplique, poniendome enfrente de el

Capitan: Kaoru alejate, este es un asunto entre el y yo-dijo el grandulon, genial que voy hacer?

Butch: yo...yo le pedi a Butch que los grabara-dije de golpe

Kaoru: QUEE!-oi a mi pesadilla gritar

Butch: si yo te lo pedi, no recuerdas que te dije que te pagaria por hacerlo-dije a lo cual Kaoru empezo a negarlo yo le tape la boca-disculpa si te molesto

Capitan: bien ya que es asi, no importa-dijo algo sonrojado, ja este idiota se enamoro de mi

Butch: si quieres tengamos...-dije pero en eso entra la maestra

Maestra: que sucede?-pregunto, yo nege

Capitan: no sucede nada, solo hubo un mal entendido, compermiso maestra-dijo el pendejo mientras se hiba, del salon, la maestra empezo con su clase

POV KAORU.

Genial me hizo ver como una chica pervertida, este idiota me las va a pagar, y no funciono mi plan para hacer que lo expulsen, en fin la clase continuo, en eso veo que la profesora me hace pasar al pizarron bien esta es mi oportunidad, pase al pizarron tome el plumon y escribi ¨Profe es usted una idiota¨ la mejor razon para que te expulsen es insultar a un maestro

Kaoru: termine-sonrei, en eso veo que Butch se para

Butch: maestra, podia hacerlo yo, ya he estudiado estoy segura que lo hare bien-vi que decia el idiota

Kaoru: no es necesario vea mi resultado maestra-dije sonriente

Butch: MAESTRA!-grito a lo cual la maestra miro a Butch

Maestra: Kaoru por favor abrochate esa camisa-vi como Butch se abrocho la camisa a lo cual agradecia

Butch: lo hare-sonrio, en eso se oigo que el celular de la maestra sono

Maestra: disculpen-dijo para salir, sin siquiera ver lo que hice

Butch: QUE TE PASA LOCA!-me grito

Kaoru: DEJAME!-grite, Butch me empujo borro lo del pizarron he hizo la cuenta, Momoko se acerco a Butch

Momoko: te sientes bien?-pregunto mi amiga a Butch

Kaoru: se siente perfecta-conteste por el

Butch: siii-dijo mirandome desafiante, yo lo mire igual y me cruze de brazos

Momoko: Butch, Kaoru por que actuan asi?-pregunto mi amiga, yo le sonrei a Momoko y me sente en el lugar donde va Butch ya que este no era mi lugar a decir verdad extraño mi lugar a lado de la ventana, Butch por su parte abrazo a mi amiga-te sientes bien Kaoru?

Butch: PERFEEECTA-grito el idiota, yo lo mire enojada, e igual se sento en mi lugar, pasaron horas y horas hasta que por fin me iria a mi casa, me levante de mi lugar sali camino hacia mi casa, en eso escucho que me gritan-BUUUTCH!-escucho y recorde que todavia soy un chico, me volteo y me miro a mi-donde crees que vas?-me jalo

Kaoru: que te pasa?-dije pues el me jalo para luego salir corriendo

Butch: tu tienes clases de canto y bajo-me dijo, yo me sorprendi!

Kaoru: QUE!?-grite, el se detuvo me tomo de los brazos me sarandio

Butch: tengo compromisos que cumplir y uno de ellos es ese-me dijo serio

Kaoru: pues yo tambien lunes, miercoles y sabado clases de Karate-dije seriamente, y los demas dias practico en casa

Butch: para mañana, hoy cumple los mios, es lo unico que te pido que te lo tomes serio-me dijo, yo solo acenti-bien camina-me dijo yo me solte de su agarre y camine hacia la casa de Butch, y el me seguia, cuando llegamos, me detuve frente a la puerta-que haces?-me dijo extraño

Kaoru: no traigo llaves- dije seria, Butch me quito la mochila y saco las llaves, el entro y en eso vi que llegaba el perro a la entrada y empezaba a saltar con una pelota en el hocico

Butch: hola amigo-dijo acariciando a el perro, yo mire extraña, me acerque al perro y lo toque este me gruño, yo me asuste pero intente disimularlo-Hashi ella sera tu amiga por un tiempo, no seas malo-dijo el mientras abrazaba el a su perro, yo sonrei, en eso veo que el se levanto y me miro, yo lo mire seria-vamos adentro-el se acerco a la puerta la abrio y el perro entro y luego yo y al final el

POV NORMAL.

Kaoru se sento en el sillon, Butch se sento en el otro extremo del sillon, Kaoru escucho que su celular sonaba, hiba a buscarlo, pero...

Kaoru: tienes mi celular?-pregunto ella, Butch acentio y se lo entrego

Butch: hay que quedarnos con nuestros celulares, y mi celular?-dijo mientras entragaba el celular a Kaoru

Kaoru: no lo se...no lo tome en la mañana-dijo la chica, mientras tomaba su celular, Butch se levanto y se fue a su habitacion, luego bajo el chico

Butch: tienes una hora para arreglarte e irte

Kaoru: siii-dijo con flojera mientras subia seguida por Butch, al entrar a la habitacion, se dirigio al armario, agarro una camisa verde y un pans Adidas negro, se coloco los mismos tenis que habia utilizado en todo la mañana, se acerco a un pequeño mueble que vio se peino la tipica coleta que Butch se hacia con su largo copete, ella salio

Butch: no se por que coño te espere-dijo serio-SI ES MI CUERPO!-grito molesto

Kaoru: tu viste el mio y te encerraste y si me quejo!?-dijo molesta-eres un idiota, vamos a tus clases, que no tengo idea de donde sea-dijo la chica para salir de la casa, Butch resoplo haciendo volar un poco su copete, salieron de casa, Butch hiba enfrente y Kaoru lo seguia desde atras a una sierta distancia

Butch: QUE LENTA ERES!-grito pues la muchacha a pesar de ser muy atletica tambien tenia su actitud olgazana

Kaoru: CALLATE O ME REGRESO!-grito desde lejos, ella no sabia por que habia aceptado hacer esto, suposo por que se veia muy serio el-debi decir que no-dijo para luego correr hacia el chico-oyes y si digo que no quiero ir-dijo seria

Butch: te mato-dijo igual de serio

...

* * *

MUY BIEN TERCER CAPITULO!  
ESPERO LES GUSTE, SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LEE ESTE POBRE FIC (dejen un review)  
encerio quiero uno  
BUENO EN FIN! ADIOS!  
"los errores ortográficos, disculpen, no me da tiempo de corregirlos, pero hago lo mejor posible"


	4. Chapter 4 Ah adaptarse!

HOLA LINDA GENTE LECTORA, LA VERDAD ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBO, PERO NADIE ME DEJA UN REVIEW, LA VERDAD ME ALEGRARÍA QUE AL MENOS ALGUIEN ME DEJE UNO, ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ.

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YA SABEN PRESTADOS.

* * *

Butch: te mato-dijo igual de serio

Capitulo 4.- ah adaptarse!

Kaoru: mmm...si claro-dijo aburrida, llegaron a la escuela de musica y canto, entraron, Butch se salio pues tenia antojo de un licuado y fue a comprar uno- Kaoru se sento en una silla, en eso se acerco una muchacha de 16 años, de estatura 1.65, tenia el cabello rojizo y rizado atado a dos coletas, tenia ojos color purpura, vestia un top morado con escote, una falda de vuelo color negro que le llegaba al muslo, con unos tacones negros, su nombre? Himeko

Himeko: hola amor-decia abrazando a Kaoru por la espalda, Kaoru reconocio esa voz, esa chica era su pesadilla mas grande incluso le ganaba a Butch, Kaoru odiaba a esa chica, hiban juntas en la secundaria y peor aun en el mismo salon, siempre esa chica tratando de llamar la atencion, presumida, hipocrita, puta, mentirosa, esa y mas palabras defectuosas la describirian, Kaoru se solto de ella

Kaoru: soy tu novio?-se pregunto horrorizada, a lo cual ella ya entendia su odio hacia Butch y a Himeko

Himeko: pues si-dijo acercandose peligrosamente a los labios del chico, Butch por su parte entro con su malteada y a lo cual luego empezo a toser al ver como una chica hiba a besar a Kaoru, el corrio hacia Kaoru y empujo a Himeko

Butch: QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!?-grito a Himeko

Himeko: Kaoru? vaya cuanto tiempo?-dijo rodando los ojos para mirarla indiferente

Butch: hibas a besarlo!?, por que coño lo haces?-dijo histerico

Himeko: que te importa, es mi lindo novio!-decia juntando sus manos y tenia corazones en los ojos

Kaoru: eres novio de esa cosa?-pregunto al chico mientras apuntaba a Himeko

Butch: NO!, NO LO SOY!-grito espantado, Himeko miro confusa, pues a la vista su ¨novio¨ le llamo cosa y Kaoru decia que no era su novio

Kaoru: me iba a besar-dijo poniendose verde por querer vomitar-que asco-dijo mirando a Butch, el la miro compresivo-ahora que lo pienzo que haces aqui?

Himeko: daaa soy una de las mejores cantantes-se alavo a si misma-por que me preguntas eso amor?-dijo ya que Butch siempre la veia en clases

Kaoru: amor?-dijo poniendose verde otra vez

Butch: ya vete a sentar-dijo mientras la dirigia a una silla disponible

Himeko: por que tocas a Butch?-dijo jalando a la chica, ella se solto

Butch: creeme tengo mas derecho de tocarlo que tu-dijo para luego alejarse e irse a sentar en una parte donde habia algunas personas que veian los ensayos, por que les gustaban o por que no tenian nada que hacer, Himeko miro mal a la chica, al final se sento

Maestro: bien Butch quiero que vengas y cantes esto con...-dijo pero fue interrumpido

Himeko: helloooo, yo solo puedo cantar con Butch-dijo con su voz chillona y fresa

Maestro: NO!-dijo rotundamente, Himeko solo lo miro enojada-cantalo con Kimoni-dijo a lo cual los mencionados se pararon, el maestro les entrego unos papeles y luego empezo a tocar el piano, a lo cual la chica sonrio pues reconocia la melodia por lo cual la letra tambien, Kaoru por su parte estaba nerviosa, hiba cantar frente a gente que ni conocia, y es mas ni sabia hacerlo, miro la letra y ella conocia la cancion afortunadamente

Kimoni: dame una razon solo una por favor un segundo, no te alejes de mi, puedes amarme otra vez? esta en el cielo escrito por nuestro amor ah ah, no te alejes de mi, puedes amarme otra vez?-cantaba de manera muy dulce y con sentimiento puro

Kaoru: lo siento mi amor, ya no dijas nada mas...-canto, pero se dio cuenta que no lo hacia de manera incorrecta, a lo cual el maestro se detuvo

Maestro: te sientes bien?-dijo a lo cual Kaoru se puso nerviosa, Butch miro como Kaoru cantaba de una manera muy mala-tu siempre cantas bien, por que ahora no lo haces?-dijo preocupado- recuerda que en un mes y medio vas a ir a competir y no lo estas haciendo bien-dijo serio-Butch ve sentarte-dijo a lo cual Kaoru, no hizo caso, ella salio de la clase-BUTCH!-grito a lo cual el "muchacho" solo salio, Butch vio seriamente eso, se levanto

Butch: maestro, disculpelo-dijo serio

Maestro: quien eres?-pregunto al ver como una chica defendia a Butch, de hecho se le hizo raro que Butch no le haya dicho nada ya que el era muy conteston

Butch: soy una amiga de el...profesor puedo hacerle una pregunta?-dijo a lo cual el maestro asentio-el grupo esta completo...el que ira a competir?-dijo a lo cual el maestro nego

Maestro: lamentablemente un alumno dejo la escuela, aun estoy viendo quien podia ir? por que?-dijo curioso

Butch: por algo-sonrio a lo cual se fue corriendo del lugar, el maestro quedo dudoso, Butch corrio por la plaza, ya que su escuela quedaba en una plaza, corrio al final se rindio a lo cual se detuvo recargandose en un arbol, en eso siente que una botella cae en su cabeza, el mira hacia arriba-Kaoru!-dijo medio enojado

Kaoru: que!? te deje en verguenza en tu clase? es eso? di lo que tengas que decir y vete-dijo seria, Butch la miro serio

Butch: si me hiciste pasar una verguenza-se cruzo de brazos-sabes como soy no esperes mi esfuerzo en tu clase-dijo para continuar caminando e irse a su casa temporal, Kaoru miro como se alejaba ella suspiro frustrada

POV BUTCH.

Esta chica si que es una idiota, mira que hacerme eso, hay mucho que hacer, en fin llegue a la casa de Kaoru entre vi a la señora Matsubara y los hermanos de Kaoru, haciendo cosas diferentes, yo solo estaba cansado queria dormir

Tomoyo: que tal tu dia?-dijo la señora, yo le sonrei y alze mi pulgar dando a entender que bien-y eso que te maquillas?

Butch: yo queria probar-dije nervioso

Tomoyo: otra vez? bueno esta vez te salio bien el delineado, bueno luego bajas a cenar-yo acenti y me fui directo a la habitacion de Kaoru, vi que habia un desastre, admito que yo lo habia hecho, en fin empeze a acomodar toda la ropa que habia tirado, la doble y guarde en una cajonera, en eso veo que hay un cofre plateado, lo tomo

Butch: esta mal no debo ver-dije para regresar el cofre entre sus cajones-de por si ya vi su cuerpo, imaginate ver algo mas personal-deberia bañarme?-me pregunte pues observaria el cuerpo de Kaoru, la verdad ya lo habia visto cuando me cambie, pero otra vez, creo que es muy abusivo-le marcare y le avisare-dije pero ah si no tengo su numero-y ahora?-dije al aire me sente en la cama seguia con el uniforme, en eso veo que el hermano menor de Kaoru entro

Shoun: dijo mama que bajes a cenar-decia el menor, vaya si estoy de la misma altura que ese niño, Kaoru si que estaba enana

Butch: que edad tienes?-pregunte, a lo cual el menor me miro raro

Shoun: Kaoru se que eres olvidadiza, pero tanto?-me dijo ironicamente, yo rode los ojos-13 años-yo empeze a reirme-que traes loca?

Butch: Kaoru mide lo mismo que su hermano pequeño-dije entre risas

Shoun: tu eres Kaoru-me dijo extraño

Butch: cierto-dije tratando de ponerme serio-oh por cierto borre mi numero celular me lo podias dar?-dije a lo cual su hermano rodo los ojos

Shoun: otra vez-dijo a lo cual el saco su celular era el mismo modelo que el mio-es 7266281031-me decia lo cual yo apunte en mi celular, Shoun me miro extraño-tu celular no era dorado?-me dijo

Butch: no es negro, estas loco-dije a lo cual el menor se fue extraño, yo lo segui eso veo que entra el padre de Kaoru y no lo creia era la Maravilla Enmascarada-oh por dios!-dije al aire a lo cual todos me miraron-pero si es mi papa!-dije alzando mis brazos, la Maravilla Enmascarada se acerca a mi y me revuelve el cabello, yo sonrei

Tokio: hay que cenar-dijo mientras se sentaba a cenar, yo espere que todos se sentaran al final yo lo hice

POV KAORU.

Estaba caminando hacia mi casa en eso veo mi amigo rubio

Kaoru: Boomeeer!-grite a lo cual el chico se volteo, venia con una bicicleta

Boomer: hola Butch, dejaste tu bicicleta, otra vez-me dijo a lo cual me la entrego, habia salido tan dispuesta a irme a casa que habia olvidado la bicicleta

Kaoru: no le dijas a Butch-dije nerviosa

Boomer: ah Butch?-me dijo confuso-tu eres Butch-afirmo mi amigo rubio

Kaoru: lo seee-dije cansada de ser llamada asi, la verdad ya extraño mi nombre, mi identidad todo!, me extraño a mi misma

Boomer: te sientes bien?-dijo preocupado, yo asenti, empezamos a caminar, hacia nuestras casas

Kaoru: estoy bien, solo estoy cansado-me excuse

Boomer: bueno, te dejo-me dijo pues Boomer vivia a la vuelta y yo, pues todo derecho, llege a la casa de Butch, por primera vez el perro no me gruño, solo se metio a su casa que estaba en el patio

Kaoru: y ese milagro?-dije, me meti a la casa

Yuko: afuera esta lluviendo y no se si esto sea una señal, si la decision tomada esta muy bien o esta muy mal-oi como una puberta estaba cantando, de hecho muy bien, ella se levanto del sillon me miro, vi que traia una piyama de vestido color purpura

Kaoru: que pasa?-dije confusa, de hecho no sabia quien era, no la vi en la mañana y pues yo no conocia nada de la familia de Butch

Yuko: tu continuabas cantando-me dijo extraña-por cierto que paso hoy en la clase de canto?-me dijo la pequeña

Kaoru: yo me puse nervioso-me excuse

Yuko: tu nunca te pones nervioso-me miro raro-actuas raro hermanito-dijo a lo cual se fue hacia las escaleras-mama y papa llegaran tarde, ya me dio sueño ire a dormir-dijo a lo cual luego ella bostezo, ella subio, yo me dirigi a la cocina, no habia comido, habia una hamburguesa en el microondas yo la calente, abri el refri que era inmenso, y al abrirlo vi miles y miles de producto para comer

Kaoru: hay que rico-dije mientras sacaba una soda y un bote de nieve, luego vi que en la alacena habia galletas, frituras, dulces, tome uno de cada uno, lo deje en el sillon, me dirigi hacia una repisa que estaba en lo alto habia una gran Nutella, yo aproveche mi gran altura, para tomarlo, me fui a la sala estaba comiendo de todo-si Butch me viera me diria que cuide su cuerpo-dije divertida-pero que crees Butch esto es mi cuerpo asi que puedo hacer lo que quiera con el, al igual que con mi cuerpo real-dije sonriente mientras veia el televisor y comia-aaah mañana que hare con mi clase de Karate-me pregunte mientras apagaba el televisor, estaba a oscuras, me fui a la habitacion, me coloque una piyama que era una playera negra con un pantalon verde, me tire a la cama y me dispuse a dormir-ojala cuando despierte este en mi habitacion -esas fueron mis ultimas palabras del dia

POV NORMAL

Kaoru dormia, pero afuera de su habitacion, estaba Brick, Boomer y Yuko, Brick vestia una playera roja, con un pans gris y tenis Nike rojos, Boomer vestia un playera blanca sobre este un sueter azul, traia un pans Adidas negro, con tenis Nike grises, Brick abrio la puerta, mientras que entraban los 3

Yuko: listos?-pregunto en susurro, los chicos asentian

Boo/Bri: DESPIERTAAAA!-gritaron a todo pulmon, mientras tiraban un valde de agua sobre Butch

Kaoru: AAAAH!-grito-QUE LES PASA?!-grito molesta

Yuko: tus amigos vinieron-dijo a lo cual ella los miro

Kaoru: que pasa?-dijo extraño

Boomer: y eso que te despiertas tarde?-dijo extraño

Kaoru: tarde?-se pregunto miro su celular- SON LAS 8, Y ES SABADO!?-grito molesta-mi clase de Karate empieza a las 2

Brick: Karate, crei que...?-dijo pero fue interrumpido

Kaoru: quise decir canto-dije un poco nerviosa

Yuko: hoy no hay clases de canto y empiezan a las 3-dijo extrañada-en fin actuas muy raro desde ayer-dijo para salir de la habitacion

Brick: vistete-dijo divertido

Kaoru: salganse- los corria la chica

Boomer: oyes te hemos visto en boxers, enserio actuas muy raro

Brick: dime Butch acaso te volviste...mmm...ya sabes-dijo un poco nervioso

Kaoru: que? pienzas que me hice gay?-dijo medio molesta-soy una...quiero decir no, solo salgan ya bajo

Boomer: bien, te esperamos afuera-dijo para salir, Kaoru se levanto se puso una playera cafe, con un short deportivo color verde, con unos tenis Nike negros, se amarro todo cabello, se quito incluso su copete, salio con una mochila para deportes, vio que ahi estaba Boomer y Brick, venian en bicicleta y cada quien traia su mochila en su espalda, Butch regreso adentro por la bicicleta y salio junto con sus amigos

Butch por su parte ya estaba despierto, bajo a lo cual vio que no habia ninguna persona

Butch: deseguro esta chica no va al Gym- decia mientras salia de la casa vestia una blusa de manga corta color gris, con un mallon deportivo que le llegaba al tobillo del mismo color, tenia unas lineas al costado color verde florecente, con unos tenis Nike blanco, Butch camino hacia un parque que el sabia que estaba cerca de ahi-si no puedo ir al gym al menos hare algo de ejercicio, Kaoru agradecemelo-penso el chico, cuando llego al parque hizo unos calentamientos, en una zona del parque donde habia gente que tambien hacia calentamientos, Butch ya estaba listo para empezar a trotar, cuando alguien lo toma por su pequeña cintura

Dani: hola Kaoru-un chico de 17 años, de estatura 1.80, tenia cabello rubio muy bien cuidado, tenia ojos azules, vestia una playera de tirantes gruesos azul oscuro, con un pans negro, y tenis Nike blancos

Butch: dejame-dijo para tomar la mano de Dani, ella soltarse dar una vuelta y giraba el brazo hacia atras, haciendo que Dani se tirara al suelo de rodillas-parece que Kaoru si entrena-susurro por suerte nada audible para el rubio que se retorcia de dolor en el suelo, Butch solto al chico

Dani: veo que si seras competencia Kaoru-dijo parandose mientras se sobaba

Butch: competencia?-susurro confundido

Dani: eres fuerte niña-dijo mientras tomaba el menton de Butch, Butch se alejo

Butch: y tu un debilucho-decia para irse a trotar- Kaoru conoce gente que la puede lastimar, es increible que siga viva-penso el chico-y como aguanta tener pechos grandes y tracero grande?-penso pues le molestaba esas partes de su cuerpo, bueno el de Kaoru, claro que cuando veia a la chica sin duda lo que nunca discutiria es que ella tenga buen cuerpo para hombres pervertidos, claro el tambien veia de ves en cuando el cuerpo de la chica y sin duda alguna se le hacia muy sexi, pero estando en el cuerpo de ella era cansado para el ya que era nuevo el tema de convertirse en una mujer de la noche a la mañana

Kaoru por su parte estaba en una caminadora, a lado derecho Boomer, e izquiero Brick

Kaoru: es todo lo que hacen, cuando van al gym?-pregunto a lo cual sus amigos la miraron raro

Boomer: eeh no-dijo mientras tomaba su botella de agua y tomaba el liquido

Kaoru: aah...quiero decir...que si...les gusta hacer esto?-dijo muy nerviosa la chica ya que habia metido la pata

Brick: Butch actuas muy raro, oigan ya invite a salir a Momoko-dijo, Kaoru miro sorprendida, Boomer solo sonrio-por que te sorprendes? te dije que lo haria

Kaoru: no...pues crei que no lo harias-dijo divertido

Brick: eso es algo que me diria Kaoru, de hecho se lo comente y me dijo que no me atreveria-dijo divertido-pero Butch tu incluso me diste la idea y me creiste?-dijo a lo cual Kaoru empezo a reir

Kaoru: jaja..es que era una broma, ya sabes como soy de bromista-dijo un poco nervioso

Boomer: es cierto, eres bien bromista e incluso actuas muy extraño, como broma no?-rio el chico

Kaoru: si, asi es-sonrio

Brick: ya calmate con tus bromas-dijo sarcastico, ya que sabia que Butch no lo haria

Butch llego a la casa de Kaoru, cuando entro estaba desayunando la familia de Kaoru

Tomoyo: hija y eso que te levantas temprano, y para correr?-dijo sorprendida

Tokio: bueno es normal ya sabes que Kaoru es atletica-dijo sonriente

Day: si, pero no tempranera-dijo extraño

Kaoru: las personas pueden cambiar, si quieren cambios positivos-dijo el chico a lo cual se sorprendio un poco Day ya que su hermana nunca te responderia algo serio, rara vez lo hacia

Day: estas madurando-dijo para continuar comiendo, Butch sonrio y se sento

Tomoyo: no quisieras ducharte, sudaste en tu ejercicio-dijo sonriente, Butch se levanto y se fue a la habitacion se dio una ducha y bajo a desayunar ahora fresco

Butch: y los demas?-pregunto curioso al no ver a nadie mas que a la señora

Tomoyo: tu hermano Shoun salio con unos amigos, Day y tu papa fueron a comprar unas cosas-dijo la señora mientras se concentraba en su lectura, Butch empezo a desayunar-hija no crees que es tarde para tus clases de Karate, son la una-dijo mirando el reloj de la sala, Butch sonrio a la señora y miro luego su plato

Kaoru estaba en la habitacion de Butch, acostada en la cama se movia de un lado a otro, empezo a patalear haciendo berrinche, para luego sentarse en medio de la cama y cruzarse de piernas y brazos

Kaoru: hay que hago?-dijo molesta-ni modo el se lo busco-ella se levanto y salio de la casa-la clase empieza en 10 minutos!-decia la chica montada en la bicicleta, ella llego al lugar donde tenia sus clases de Karate, dejo la bicicleta con un candado y corrio-2 minutos!-grito levemente mientras corria-PUEDO INSCRIBIRME!-grito entrando al lugar, el maestro lo miro asustado

Maestro: claro puedes hacerlo-dijo a lo cual Kaoru asentio y se fue a un escritorio donde se inscribio y le entregaban un traje de Karate y una cinta blanca, ella se fue a cambiar-bien alumnos lo que...-dijo en eso vio que se abrio la puerta del lugar

Butch: PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!-grito cansado, el maestro miro desaprobado aprendia esa chica de todo menos ser puntual

Maestro: bien, entra Kaoru-dijo a lo cual Kaoru entro con su traje de karate mientras se amarraba la cinta, ella miro hacia enfrente vio su cuerpo cansado con el traje de karate puesto y se sorprendio

Butch: es encerio?-susurro para el mismo, la clase empezo

Maestro: bien eligan una pareja para peliar, eligan deacuerdo al grado-dijo a lo cual todos eligieron una persona, Kaoru y Butch se miraron desafiantes y burlantes

Butch: tu vas a ver-dijo a lo cual Kaoru sonrio

Kaoru: tenia que entrenar-dijo sonriente, Butch la miro desafiante e hiba dirigirse hacia ella a golpearlo

Maestro: eh alumno, usted es categoria 0 no puede peliar con alguien de categoria 8A-dijo a lo cual ella sonrio

Kaoru: soy categoria 8A-dijo a lo cual ella hiba a golpear al chico, pero el maestro la detuvo

Maestro: si lo fuera traeria su banda-dijo pues todo alumno karateca sabe de los rangos que tenian y la cinta de que color seria

Kaoru: lo demuestro-decia sonriente a lo cual se acerco hacia Butch a punto de golpearlo, Butch esquivo los golpes, luego el tomo la pie de Kaoru y la tiraba a lo cual Kaoru aprovecho que sus pies habia quedado cerca de Butch y lo tiro, Butch se paro dando un salto a lo cual empezo a atacar a Kaoru

Butch: por que tienes piernas tan cortas?!-grito a lo cual todos los presentes miraron raro

Kaoru: si no dominas mi cuerpo, no podras-dijo a lo cual Butch sonrio agarro a Kaoru de su mano la acerco hacia el luego la tiro, luego el se sento sobre ella mientras le torcia las manos a Kaoru

Maestro: ves alumno no puedes enfretarte a alguien avanzado, por sierto Kaoru como sabias esa tecnica? es de categoria 10B-dijo sorprendido-me alegra saber que entrenas-dijo a lo cual Butch se levanto y ayudo a Kaoru a levantarse-bien hagan filas les enseñare una nueva tecnica de combate-decia a lo cual el alumnado obedecio, despues de 2 horas de entrenamiento, Kaoru y Butch estaban en el parque comiendo un helado

Kaoru: como es que sabes de karate?-dijo seria

Butch: soy cinta negra en karate categoria 10B-dijo el chico serio

Kaoru: oh y yo 8A amarillo-dijo medio avergonzada

Butch: por que demonios me inscribiste a tu clase de Karate?-pregunto molesto

Kaoru: tu no hibas venir, eso me dijiste ayer y yo debo entrenar-dijo enojada

Butch: PERO SI VINE!-grito mientras se paraba-ya no vengas a clases, yo entrenare a tu cuerpo-dijo serio

Kaoru- si claro-dijo desinteresada, ella se subio a la bicicleta y se hiba del lugar, Butch vio como se hiba y resoplo frustrado, saber que era una chica no le gustaba no sabia que hacer de hecho ni se habia preguntado hasta orita por que habia pasado

Butch: aah esto me va a volver loco!-grito mientras daba una patada a un arbol que estaba cerca

...

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE, SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LEE ESTE POBRE FIC (dejen un review)  
encerio quiero uno  
BUENO EN FIN! ADIOS!  
"los errores ortográficos, disculpen, no me da tiempo de corregirlos, pero hago lo mejor posible"


	5. Chapter 5-Una cita?

HOLA LINDA GENTE LECTORA, LA VERDAD ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBO, PERO NADIE ME DEJA UN REVIEW, LA VERDAD ME ALEGRARÍA QUE AL MENOS ALGUIEN ME DEJE UNO, ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ.

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YA SABEN PRESTADOS.

* * *

Butch: aah esto me va a volver loco!-grito mientras daba una patada a un arbol que estaba cerca

Capitulo 5.-Una cita

Era Lunes por la mañana, estaban en el salon de cocina, el maestro explico algo de unos ingredientes

Maestro: bien!, cocinen bien esos Hot cakes!-dijo sonriente, Momoko, Boomer y Miyako eran equipo, mientras que Butch estaba con Mitch y Cody, y pues Kaoru, Brick y Dexter eran equipo

Kaoru: y como se cocina eso?-se pregunto mirando a Brick y Dexter

Brick: Butch tu eres el que sabe cocinar-dijo extrañado

Kaoru: ah cierto se me olvida que soy el numero uno-dijo sarcastico

Dexter: pronto dejaras de serlo- un chico de 16 años, de estatura 1.75, tenia cabello color naranja y tenia medio peinado, tenia unos ojos azules sobre sus ojos traia unos lentes de aumento medio ligero de cuadrado chico, vestia un traje blanco de chef, sin gorro

Kaoru: aja-sonrio la chica-si repruebo varias materias me expulsan de la escuela y Butch se iria-penso la chica malvadamente mientras sonreia-bien veamos-decia mientras aplaudia feliz, mientras Butch estaba cocinando de manera buena

Cody: y tu desde cuando sabes cocinar?-pregunto extraño, un chico de 16 años, de estatura 1.79, tenia cabello rubio oscuro y un poco ondulado, tenia unos ojos azul claro, traia el traje de chef que todos portaban

Butch: cierto, yo hago incendios en la cocina-dijo sonriente pues recordo que una vez que trabajo con Kaoru, pues Kaoru habia acercado un trapo de cocina cerca de la estufa a lo cual se incendio, ya que se habia puesto a platicar con Momoko, se dio cuenta cuando Butch empezo a gritarle por el incendio-no me dejen sola-sonrio mostrando su dentadura perfecta, pues eso fue lo que paso Butch se fue, regreso y Kaoru hace un incedio-que torpe-dijo mientras apagaba la batidora

Mitch: no te preocupes amor, nunca te dejaria sola-dijo mientras abrazaba a Kaoru por los hombros, Butch se alejo sonriendo de mala manera

Kaoru: pasame la salsa-decia a lo cual Brick le dio lo mencionado

Dexter: no creo que algo dulce lleve salsa-dijo mirando la extraña mezcla

Kaoru: tu seras mas genio que yo, pero yo se de cocina y tu no!-dijo mientras empezaba a batir

Brick: pero tu eres el numero uno del salon-dijo extraño

Kaoru: cierto-dijo mientras cerraba un poco sus ojos, como mirada de sospecha, Kaoru siguio preparando su extraña mezcla, Butch estaba agregandole unos cuantos detalles a los hot cakes

Butch: perfecto-decia sonriente

Mitch: vaya hermosa, se nota que seras una buena madre para nuestros hijos-decia mientras tomaba las manos de Butch

Butch: la futura que!-grito un poco, mientras se soltaba a lo cual el empezo a pensar en que, que pasaria si el no vuelve a su cuerpo nunca, seria una chica por siempre? se casaria con Mitch?-aah no-dijo a lo cual estaba apunto de desmayarse, pero algo lo hice volver a la realidad, el maestro estaba regañando a Kaoru-y ahora que hizo?-dijo molesto mientras se acercaba

Maestro: Butch por que le agrego salsa picante a los Hot Cakes?-pregunto molesto

Kaoru: queria inovar el sabor-decia sonriente

Maestro: bien, tienes 5 y ustedes igual-dijo apuntando a Brick y Dexter

Butch: no, por favor profesor no le ponga 5-decia alarmado y jalaba al profe del brazo

Maestro: y por que no lo haria?-dijo cruzandose de brazos

Butch: po...por que el estaba bromeando-trato de excusarse

Kaoru: no es sierto profesor, deje mi calificacion-dijo empujando a Butch

Butch: ESTAS LOCO!-grito mirando a Kaoru a los ojos, Kaoru sonrio

Kaoru: que te pasa es mi calificacion no la tuya-dijo mientras pasaba enfrente de Butch y salia del salon

Butch: BIEN!-grito, salio corriendo hacia el baño, hoy no se habia vestido como una puta, a lo cual el se desabotono la camisa, bajo sus calcetas, se maquillo y salio, Kaoru hiba pasando con Brick y Mitch-hola Mitch-dijo coqueto

Mitch: Kaoru!-abrio los ojos como platos-por que te vistes asi?-dijo sorprendido, Kaoru jalo a Butch

Kaoru: que te pasa?!-dijo en susurro alarmante

Butch: me las vas a pagar-dijo en susurro molesto-entonces Mitch que te parece si salimos?-dijo a lo cual Mitch mas se sorprendio

Mitch: que pasa? tu no eres Kaoru!-decia seguro

Kaoru: exapto no lo es!-dijo apuntando a Butch, y este se puso nervioso

Brick: si no es Kaoru

Mitch: esta es su Kaoru interior-decia de forma poetica-si Kaoru salgamos en la tarde paso por tu casa-decia mientras tomaba las manos de la "chica"

Butch: claro!-decia animadamente

Kao/Bri: QUE!-gritaron sorprendidos, Kaoru se desmayo, Brick se preocupo y empezo a moverlo

Ya era hora de la salida, Butch corria hacia la casa de Kaoru, pues Kaoru lo estaba siguiendo

Butch: ENSERIO ODIO TUS PIERNAS!-decia por lo cortas que eran, se detuvo

Kaoru: QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!?-grito enojada

Butch: ESO TE PASA POR HACERME SACAR UN 5!-grito molesto-NO SE POR QUE LO HICISTE!-grito mientra lo apuntaba

Kaoru: YO TENGO MIS RAZONES ODIOSO!-grito molesta

Butch: ASI? DIMELAS!-grito mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Kaoru: HARE QUE TE EXPULSEN, TU PRESENCIA ME DESAGRADA-grito apunto de explotar

Butch: NO TE ATREVAS!-grito molesto

Kaoru: POR QUE NO ME ATREVERIA, TU ME HICISTE TENER UNA CITA CON ESE IDIOTA!-grito a lo cual Butch sonrio

Butch: hare que te comprometas con el, si me expulsan-decia serio, miro a Kaoru-eres odiosa-dijo para darse la vuelta y correr

Kaoru: TU MAS!-grito

POV KAORU.

Otra vez ese idiota haciendo de sus bobadas, ya cruzo la linea lo que menos queria es tener una cita, y tener a ese idiota como novio, aah si Butch me hace novia de Mitch sin duda alguna lo hare sufrir, segui caminando, no pude detener a Butch en eso veo a Mitch

Kaoru: MITCH!-grite a lo cual el se acerco a mi-a donde vas a llevar a Kaoru?

Mitch: pense en llevarlo a una heladeria, por que?

Kaoru: a cual?-dije curiosa

Mitch: a Twist-me dijo yo sonrei

Kaoru: a ella le encanta ese lugar, Mitch por que tanto la quieres?-pregunte ya mas curiosa

Mitch: no se, es linda-dijo para luego continuar su camino, le gusto por ser linda es la peor razon que he escuchado

Kaoru: OYES A QUE HORA!?-grite el se volteo

Mitch: A LAS 2!-dijo yo me enoje, Butch faltaria a una practica de Karate por salir con Mitch

Kaoru: AAAAAH!-grite de enojo, ni modo, corri hacia casa de Butch, entre como rayo

Yuko: que te pasa!?-me dijo la hermana de Butch

Kaoru: estoy ocupado-le dije mientras le cerre la puerta en la cara, me cambie de ropa, me puse una gorra negra, un sueter verde oscuro, un pantalon negro y unos Vans negros, sali corriendo, agarre la bicicleta y me dirigi a la heladeria, al llegar vi a Mitch esperandome, bueno a mi cuerpo, en eso veo a Butch llegar-que le pasa a este tipo?-dije en susurro pues me vistio el pendejo con un vestido negro con escote y tacones y llevaba un bolso, y parece que me maquillo-quien sale asi por un helado?-dije extraña, me acerque silenciosamente, entre a la heladeria, despues de ellos

POV NORMAL.

Butch llego vestido como una diva, gracias a que Miyako le regalo el vestido, los tacones y bolso, Kaoru no tenia nada femenino para salir, y Momoko y Miyako estaban mas emocionadas por la cita, Butch entro a la heladeria con dificultad pues no sabia caminar con los tacones

Mitch: te ves super linda, pero no te duelen esos Zapatos?-dijo mirando a la chica que caminaba con dificultad

Butch: asi camino siempre, no mas que no te dabas cuenta-se excuso de forma torpe, Kaoru entro a la heladeria

Kaoru: por que me escondo, voy agarro a Butch y me voy-dijo la chica a lo cual dejo de entrar de forma silenciosa-BUTCH!-grito tomo la mano del chico

Butch: QUE HACES ESTOY EN UNA CITA!-grito enojada- Y SOY KAORU!-grito soltandose de Kaoru

Kaoru: callate-dijo molesta, mientras cargaba a su cuerpo estilo matrimonio- Mitch, Kaoru te quiere como amigo y agradece tus sentimientos, pero ella no cree que sean reales si solo te figas en que es bonita-dijo para luego salir, y varia gente que estaba ahi veia con pena a Mitch, Mitch miro pensativo

Mitch: tal vez tengas razon-dijo en susurro, para luego salir del lugar de ahi, Kaoru cargaba su cuerpo, Butch ya habia dejado de pelear, pues sabia lo fuerte que era, llegaron a una banco del parque

Butch: me di cuenta que solo nos hemos molestado, pero ni siquiera hemos buscado la forma de arreglar esto-dijo serio cruzandose de brazos

Kaoru: si y yo no puedo estar siendo tu, y tu siendo yo-dijo recargandose en el brazo del banco

Butch: propongo una tregua, en lo que vemos que se solucione esto, ya casi llevamos una semana asi

Kaoru: bien, no hare tontadas en tu nombre, y tu no en el mio-Butch asentio-debo irme tu mama me dijo que hiciera la cena

Butch: tu no sabes cocinar-dijo espantado

Kaoru: pobre de tu familia-decia mientras se levantaba, Butch la detuvo-que pasa?

Butch: ire a cocinar yo, mi hermana no esta por lo cual no vera que yo cocine-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, Kaoru lo siguio, al llegar a la casa, el perro salto de alegria al ver a Butch

Kaoru: por que se alegra de verte? se supone que yo soy tu-dijo ella confusa, Butch se agacho mientras abrazaba al perro

Butch: los perros saben distinguir quien es su verdadero amigo, no importa su apariencia, hay algo que a cada quien los hace difente, eso es el alma, mi perro no te conoce y veo que ni te llevas con el-decia mientras se paraba-por lo cual no te agarra cariño mi perro-el chico se alejo de su perro y abrio la puerta, entro el perro y luego Kaoru, al final el, Kaoru se dirigio a la alacena y agarro unas papitas y se fue directo al sillon-por que alimentas a mi cuerpo con eso, voy a engordar!-decia alarmado

Kaoru: no es cierto-decia mientras prendia el televisor, Butch la ignoro y empezo a cocinar, despues de una hora el muchacho habia terminado, se quito el mandil, y se acerco a ella

Butch: es increible que no sepas hacer nada, no seras una buena esposa-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Kaoru: si mama-decia sarcastica, Butch se sento aun lado

Butch: mañana vas a ir a mis clases?-pregunto, Kaoru suspiro cansada, dejo las papitas, apago la plasma y lo miro

Kaoru: tal vez-dijo seria pero cansada

Butch: mmm y ya que me metiste a clases de karate te metere a clases de canto-dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Kaoru: QUE!?-dijo horrorizada-NO!-nego con su cabeza-ni siquiera se cantar, como vas a entrar ahi

Butch: Himeko esta ahi y no canta bien-dijo divertido-ademas he practicado y si sabes cantar-dijo sonriente, Kaoru empezo a reir

Kaoru: si claro-dijo divertida

Butch: sabes por que no cantaste bien?-pregunto

Kaoru: daa, por que me puse nerviosa, es tu voz no cambia-dijo ella mietras volvia prender la plasma, Butch le quito el control y apago la plasma

Butch: no importa que estes usando mi voz, si no sabes controlar el cuerpo y el corazon no podras cantar-dijo medio serio

Kaoru: demuestralo-dijo igual de seria que el

Butch: miro tus ojos y no eres feliz y tu mirada no sabe mentir, no tiene caso continuar asi, si no me amas es mejor para ti, desde hace tiempo ya nadaaa es iguaaal, no eres el mismo y me tratas maaal y ante mi Dios te podria juraaar cuanto te quise y te quieroooo todaviaaaa!-cantaba con la voz de Kaoru de una manera linda y limpia

Kaoru: co...como?-pregunto nerviosa mientras una papita se deslizaba de sus manos

Butch: bien yo me resigne a que no iras a mis clases, espero que no te moleste que use tu voz-dijo mientras se levantaba y salia de su propia casa, su perro salio con el-hay amigo, no sabes cuanto te extraño, pero pronto estare en casa-sonrio para luego salir, Kaoru seguia un poco impactada, en eso se abre la puerta

Yuko: QUIEN ERA ESA CHICA!-grito alarmada

Kaoru: no habia ninguna chica-dijo un poco nerviosa-me voy a dormir-dijo para luego correr a la habitacion, ella se encerro y se tiro a la cama-AA...-grito pero luego ahogo su grito en la almohada-este chico como hizo para que cante asi? incluso me gusta como canta-dijo confusa-haber soy Butch puedo cantar es su voz, mas con recorrer las curvas de tus labios, arder con la pasion mas de 40 grados...-hizo una mueca de horror-no puedo cantar!-dijo mientras se acostaba y empezaba a patalear-mejor me voy a bañar-decia se paro, se dirigio al armario ella buscaba una piyama entre los cajones que tenia ese armario, mas no habia nada, ella miro hacia arriba vio unas cajas-tal vez guarde el algunas-decia mientras tomaba las cajas, pero en eso se le cae un cofre de madera-uuy...-decia apretando los ojos y dientes-que no se haya roto-dijo mientras dejaba la caja que tomo en su lugar y se dirigia a reguntar lo tirado, ella empezo a tomar todo lo que tenia ahi, en eso algo le llamo la atencion era un collar en forma de diamante-que bonito se parece al que tengo-dijo extraña mirando el collar era de oro con un digen de piedra jade en forma de diamante- pero mi digen es una estrella mmm...coincidencia-dijo alzando los hombros ella tomo unos papeles y entre ellos encontro unas fotos era Butch de pequeño usando un traje de Karate al reverso tenia algo escrito- 12 de abril del 2006 entre a clases de karate-leyo, paso la siguiente foto el estaba como de 3 años cargando a una bebe, mientras que el era cargado por su madre, ella le dio la vuelta a las foto-25 de Julio del 2003 nacio Yuko-ella sonrio pues se veia super tierno Butch, luego vio una foto donde salia el con su hermana ya mas grande con un cachorro-19 de Enero del 2005 llego mi mejor amigo Hachiko-Kaoru miro a Butch se veia muy lindo-es increible que ese torpe guarde fotos preciadas, yo crei que el no apreciaba nada-susurro la chica, guardo todo lo que contenia ese cofre para luego dejarlo en su lugar, volvio a tomar la otra caja y contenia un traje de Karate con una cinta negra, tambien habia una medalla que decia numero 1-waao-se le brillo los ojos-Butch es campeon del karate, por que lo habra dejado si es cinta negra?-dijo confusa-supongo que dejo de sentir pasion por eso-dijo mientras volvia a colocar la caja, ella abrio otra caja y esa contenia una piyama-por que lo guarda aqui?-se pregunto extrañada, ella tomo la piyama y se metio a bañar-otra vez mi pesadilla-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y entraba desnudo a la ducha

Al dia siguiente, Kaoru y Butch estaban en clases de canto

Maestro: bien formen parejas-anuncio el maestro, muchas se acercaron a Butch para tomarlo como pareja

Kaoru: aah...yo...-decia nerviosa rascandose la cabeza, en eso siente que alguien la jala por la capucha de su sudadera

Butch: lo siento chicas, el ya tiene pareja-decia jalando su cuerpo y se sentaba con Kaoru

Kaoru: por que?-dijo extraña

Butch: no dejare que los demas escuchen como canto siendo tu la que utiliza mi voz-Kaoru rodo los ojos- a demas te enseñare a cantar-dijo a lo cual Kaoru miro aburrida

Kaoru: mmm-decia mientras mentalmente se daba un balazo

Butch: esto es importante para mi-dijo a lo cual Kaoru lo miro seria-bien empezemos a controlar la respiracion-decia a lo cual el se paro y ponia las manos en la cintura ya Kaoru no se quejaba ya que ella sabia que ese chico la habia visto completamente desnuda, ella tambien habia visto el cuerpo de el, pero la mayoria de veces preferia cerrar los ojos-vas a decir s, mientras inhalas y exsalas diciendo s-dijo mientras luego el hacia lo dicho, Kaoru se empezo a reir a lo cual Butch le golpeo la cabeza-haslo!-ordeno molesto, Kaoru empezo a hacer lo dicho con pocas ganas-haslo bien, se que no te gusta estar aqui, pero dijimos que hariamos una tregua, asi que haslo!-dijo medio molesto, Kaoru lo intento hacer como Butch le indicaba, Butch miro medio desaprovado

Kaoru: no puedo hacerlo, por que no mejor lo intentas para el siguiente año, eres el numero uno de seguro no sera dificil entrar luego-dijo aburrida mientras se cruzaba de brazos

...

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE, SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LEE ESTE POBRE FIC (dejen un review)  
encerio quiero uno  
BUENO EN FIN! ADIOS!  
"los errores ortográficos, disculpen, no me da tiempo de corregirlos, pero hago lo mejor posible"


	6. Chapter 6-Esa mancha roja

HOLA LINDA GENTE LECTORA, LA VERDAD ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBO, PERO NADIE ME DEJA UN REVIEW, LA VERDAD ME ALEGRARÍA QUE AL MENOS ALGUIEN ME DEJE UNO, ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ.

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YA SABEN PRESTADOS.

* * *

Kaoru: no puedo hacerlo, por que no mejor lo intentas para el siguiente año, eres el numero uno de seguro no sera dificil entrar luego-dijo aburrida mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Capitulo 6.- Esa mancha roja

Butch: me vengare si no lo haces-dijo serio, Kaoru lo miro seria para luego resignarse, sabia que ese tipo era bueno dejandola en verguenza

Kaoru: bien, bien-decia resignada

Butch: bien?-sonrio

Kaoru: bien!-sonrio de mala gana, Butch le empezo a dar sus minis clases, cuando termino la clase, estaban en casa de Butch en la habitacion de el, Butch estaba tocando el bajo-lo haces bien-sonrio divertida

Butch: todavia me falta-sonrio medio apagado

Kaoru: como es que haces tantas cosas bien-dijo un poco confusa pero alegre

Butch: pues...-dijo pero el se quedo callado-me gusta-dijo serio-me gusta aprender-dijo para sonreir

Kaoru: mmm...pues yo lo unico que he aprendido es el futbol, el tenis, y pues tambien algo que me da verguenza-dijo divertida y luego apenada

Butch: que es?-dijo curioso

Kaoru:...fui modelo y tambien aprendi balleth-dijo muy apenada-claro eso lo hice cuando tenia 5 años, ya casi lo estoy olvidando eso-rio nerviosa

Butch: por que te da verguenza?-dijo extraño

Kaoru: debe ser...por que no se nunca me a gustado saber que hice eso, y no se por que te lo estoy contando-dijo riendo nerviosa

Butch: Kaoru siempre hay que sentirse orgulloso de lo que uno hace, asi sea lo mas minimo como plantar un arbol-dijo mirando a la chica a lo ojos, Kaoru se incomodo por la mirada auque fuera su rostro ella sentia algo de incomodidad-bueno debo irme-dijo para luego salir de su propia casa, Kaoru se levanto se miro en el espejo

POV KAORU.

Kaoru: que pasa si...no vuelvo a ser yo?-mencione nerviosa mirandome al espejo, ese cuerpo varonil de una manera extraña me gustaba saber que este cuerpo fuera temporalmente mio, me mire mas atenta vi que Butch tenia un perfecto cuerpo-es guapo no lo niego-dije cruzandome de brazos, me sonroje-por que dije eso?-dije horrorizada-creo que me afecto el golpe que me di en la mañana-recorde que estaba corriendo pues Butch me habia quitado mi comida, y pase cerca de unos chicos que usaban patinetas, yo no mire el suelo, por lo cual pise la patineta sin querer y me cai, fue tan chistoso y doloroso, lo "peor" segun Butch cai de cara ahora tengo una herida en la frente y en el labio-siii seguro fue el golpe-mencione para luego irme a dormir estaba muy cansada

POV BUTCH.

Me desperte a las 11 de la mañana hoy era domingo ya habian pasado 2 semanas desde que tengo este problema de ser una niña y no cualquiera, de una muy torpe, en fin, estaba apunto de levantarme cuando me empezo a doler mi panza de una manera horrible, yo me agarre de mi panza con dolor

Butch: debi comer algo ayer-me dije, me levante, me dirigi al baño ya que sentia algo mojado en la zona intima-me hice del baño?-me pregunte me baje la ropa interior y me sorprendi mucho olvide que las mujeres menstruaban y que yo soy una mujer lamentablemente-y ahora que hago?-dije nervioso-que hacen las mujeres en estos casos?-dije, me subi la ropa interior ahora sintiendome super incomodo, en eso que estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de la habitacion de Kaoru

Shoun: y la chica ogro saldra hoy!-dijo divertido, yo no entendi lo voltee a ver-estas en tus dias-rio, yo me enoje

Butch: callate! no es gracioso!-grite molesto, Shoun se rio

Shoun: jaja, estas manchada-me dijo a lo cual el se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitacion

Butch: manchada?-dije horrorizado, en eso veo que la mama de Kaoru subia con un canasto de ropa

Tomoyo: hija ponte una toalla, y lava tu ropa-me dijo-por sierto tu papa y yo saldremos una semana, te dijo Day?-me dijo la señora, yo nege con la cabeza-ese niño, en fin ira tu padre hacer una entrevista por su trabajo, y de paso iremos de aniversario-dijo la señora con tono de enamorada

Butch: me alegra mama-dije nervioso, me meti a la habitacion, busque en mi celular como colocar una toalla?-bien-dije mientras buscaba entre las cosas de Kaoru donde coloca las toallas, no habia nada ni en los cajones, ni en el escritorio, ni en un mueble donde tenia libros, ni en los muebles que estaban a cada lado de la cama-donde coño una mujer coloca las pinches toallas-dije molesto, vi que Kaoru tenia un sillon cofre frente a la cama, lo abri habian cobijas, lo cerre con enojo-donde estan?-dije molesto, sali del cuarto vi a Shoun con una mochila de acampar-por que traes eso?

Shoun: te dije que habia una excursion en la escuela, y que partiriamos desde el domingo-dijo extraño-pero estabas tan entretenida en contestar los mensajes que ni me hiciste caso-yo rei, pues si era cierto no hice caso, estaba discutiendo con Kaoru, pues Kaoru planeba cortarme mi cabello-y para acabarla te fuiste y no me di cuenta Y SEGUIA HABLANDO COMO UN LOCO ESTUPIDO!-grito al final

Butch: Shoun sabes donde deje mis toallas femeninas-dije medio extrañado, incomodo y nervioso

Shoun: yo que voy a saber!-dijo horrorizado-pero tu el mes pasado me arrogaste una en la cara mientras me gritabas OJALA ALGUN DIA TU ESTES MESTRUANDO POR EL PENE-grito dandome una demostracion yo rei

Butch: hice eso? jajaja-reia pues una vez mi hermana menor me deseo lo mismo solo que no me avento una toalla, me avento una zapato, todas las mujeres hacen lo mismo? en fin-lo tienes en tu cuarto aun?-dije curioso, el menor asentio-por que...?-hiba preguntar por que lo tenia, pero creo que mejor no deberia preguntar eso, creo que me daria miedo la respuesta

Shoun: en el mueble derecho de mi cama-me dijo, yo fui a la habitacion del menor tome la toalla y me meti al baño puse un video de como colocar toallas femeninas, al final sali y creo que caminaba como un pato, baje al primer piso, vi como la señora y el señor Matsubara, se despedian de los hermanos Matsubara

Tomoyo: te cuidas hija, estaras sola estos dias...estaras bien?-me dijo la señora preocupada

Butch: sola?-dije pues segun yo salian ellos y Shoun

Tokio: no te dijo Day que iria a una demostracion de 3 dias a una universidad?-dijo extrañado

Day: no le dije, por que ella fingia escucharme para luego quedarse dormida-se excuso, ahora que lo pienzo me he comportado mucho como Kaoru grocera e inresponsable

Tokio: Kaoruuu-dijo el señor

Butch: no lo volvere hacer-dije serio, la señora me abraza, para luego que el papa de Kaoru me abrazara igual, al final del dia me entere que Shoun estaria de campamento 5 dias, Day iria a una demostracion de universidad por 3 dias, y los papas de Kaoru se fueron por 7 dias-esto...esto es aburrido, como antes...-dije me empeze a deprimir-haaaaaay que hago-dije mientras miraba el techo, me duele mucho la panzaaaa!-me queje, no queria arruinar los planes de ellos, por lo cual finge no tener dolor-creo que estos son los famosos colicos, DUELEEEEEEE!-grite a todo pulmon, mire mi celular marque un numero

Kaoru: Bueno?-contesto ella desde la otra linea

Butch: VEN A TU CASA!-hice un berrinche

Kaoru: si, pero para que?- me decia, me daban ganas de golpearla

Butch: TENGO TUS PUTOS COLICOS!-grite en eso vi que se corto la llamada, supuse que ya vendria ella en camino, yo me levante revise el refri-no he desayunado, que mas da-dije mientras sacaba un frasco de Nutella y prendia el televisor estaba una pelicula al parecer hiba a la mitad-oh la pelicula de Hashiko!-dije en honor a esa pelicula y al perro Hashiko, le puse ese nombre a mi perro

POV NORMAL.

Kaoru estaba corriendo hacia su propia casa, pues ella bueno Butch estaba en sus dias, Kaoru llego a su casa abrio la puerta, corrio por el patio, abrio la puerta y se encontro con un Butch apunto de llorar, todo manchado de Nutella, frente al televisor

Kaoru: que demonios haces?-dijo extraña al ver esa escena-Butch que demonios haces con mi cuerpo!-dijo molesta-no te has cambiado?-dijo pues el chico estaba en piyama-y estas manchado?-dijo horrorizada-AL BAÑOOO!-grito, Butch hizo un berriche

Butch: pero Hashiko aun espera a su dueñooo!-grito algo triste, Kaoru rodo los ojos cargo su cuerpo

Kaoru: por que no hay nadie en casa?-pregunto la chica extraña

Butch: estare solo, Shoun estara de campamento 5 dias, Day ira a una demostracion de universidad por 3 dias, y tu padres se fueron por 7 dias a una entrevista y de aniversario!-dijo mientras era sentado en la taza del baño

Kaoru: vaya eso es genial descanzas de mis tarados hermanos!-dijo sonriente, mientras salia del baño e hiba a su cuarto por ropa comoda, ella entro dejo la ropa en un mueble junto con una bata verde de estrellas

Butch: pero es horrible estar solo, yo extraño a Yuko y a Hashi-decia el chico medio triste

Kaoru: tu hermana ni te habla y Hashi se la pasa siguiendo a tu hermana-dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta del baño

Butch: por que cierras la puerta?-dijo alarmado

Kaoru: no seas idiota, es mi cuerpo, lo voy a lavar como se debe, deseguro me has dejado sucia-dijo la chica mientras le quitaba la piyama

Butch: por cierto por que dijiste que mi hermana ni me habla, que le hiciste!?-dijo medio molesto

Kaoru: tranquilo, no es mi culpa, yo la saludo y ella me pasa por lado

Butch: y por que no investigas que tiene?-dijo preocupado, mientras entraba a la ducha, Kaoru se quito los tenis y calcetas, estaba en short largo y camisa

Kaoru: intento, pero me es dificil es una niña, yo no tengo experiencia con eso, si te das cuenta tengo hermanos!-decia la chica, para entrar a la regadera, y tirar su cuerpo para empezar a enjabonar su cabello

Butch: por favor esa es la peor escusa-dijo ahora molesto

Kaoru: ya lo se...mira te prometo hablar con ella y te dijo lo que ella me dija-decia mientras salia-abre la llave-decia mientras el chico se quitaba la espuma de la cabeza, ella empezo a enjabonar su propio cuerpo e igual repitieron lo del agua, Kaoru salio de la regadera, Butch se coloco la bata-bien ahora mira para ponerte una toalla es muy sencillo, solo abres, lo desdoblas, le quitas este plastico, lo pegas a la ropa interior y lo subes-decia ella a lo cual Butch hacia lo mencionado

Butch: ya sabia eso-dijo divertido, Kaoru no entendio-mire un video tutorial de como colocarlo-Kaoru nego con la cabeza, tomo la ropa que estaba manchada y salio

Kaoru: lavare esto, tu solo quedate quieto-dijo para salir, Butch se cambio, subio a la terraza, donde Kaoru estaba lavando la ropa

Butch: ya que tus padres no estan, me la pasare aburrido-dijo el chico suspirando-tu madre no trabaja?-pregunto curioso

Kaoru: si lo hace, es diseñadora de interiores, pero tomo unas vacaciones de 3 semanas, lleva 2, le falta una-dijo la chica apretando un boton a lo cual la lavadora empezo a lavar, ella camino hacia donde estaba una mesa con centro de paraguas, ella se sento y Butch la siguio-papa trabaja con su lucha profesional, pero pues casi mi mama no es muy solicitada ultimamente, ella cree que ocupaba un descanzo para tener mas inspiracion-dijo la chica mirando hacia la ciudad

Butch: tu papa es un luchador profesional, y es muy famoso!-dijo sonriente

Kaoru: si lo es-sonrio orgullosa

Butch: tus padres casi no estan ocupados?-pregunto bueno medio afirmo

Kaoru: pues si, papa trabaja aveces todo el dia, pero luego tambien pasa muchos dias en la casa, igual mi mama hace un diseño de interior, pero luego tiene varios dias de descanzo, y es genial-decia sonriente, ella miro a Butch-tus padres casi no estan en casa, por que?-dijo ella curiosa-nomas veo a tus padres en la mañana

Butch: mi papa es dueño de una empresa de celulares y mi mama es publicista, tienen demaciado trabajo que no tienen casi tiempo de estar en la casa-decia el chico serio

Kaoru: eso es...triste-dijo algo apenada

Butch: no pasa nada, ya me acostumbre, desde que llegue al mundo era asi, me cuidaron varias muchachas, ya que a todas la mayoria les hacia bromas para que se fueran, cuando cumpli 5 años me meti a clases de Karate, con el fin de entretenerme y hacerme un poco dependiente ya que sabia que tenia que cuidar a mi hermana-decia el chico medio triste y serio-mi hermana era cuidada por una muchacha la unica que deje que se quedara, cuando cumpli 15 años lamentablemente fallecio, Yuko amaba a su niñera, ella se puso triste, por lo cual intente entretenerla, yo hiba a clases de canto, por lo cual le sugeri a Yuko que fuera, ahora se entretiene y ya no esta triste, o por lo que veo ya no habla por eso quiero que hables con ella, por favor-pedia el chico con una mirada sincera hacia Kaoru

Kaoru: confia en mi, hare que tu hermana vuelva a sonreir-decia en eso oyo que la lavadora se detuvo, ella se levanto y lo puso en la secadora, Butch se empezo a tocar el estomago-tienes hambre?-dijo divertida

Butch: si hare el desayuno-dijo mientras se levantaba, Kaoru lo detuvo

Kaoru: yo lo hare-decia mientras camiba al siguiente piso-cuando se detenga la secadora, traes la ropa y la guardas-decia ella para bajar corriendo

Butch: QUIERES ENVENENARME!?-grito asustado-NO SABES COCINAR!-grito el chico para luego sacar la ropa de la secadora que solo era un calzon y una piyama, el guardo la ropa en los cajones, el fue a la cocina y vio que habia una sopa blanca de letras, en la mesa, habia dos tazones-al menos ella tambien morira-dijo mientras se sentaba a comer, Kaoru se acerco con unas cucharas y un jugo, Butch tomo el jugo y lo sirvio en unos vasos

Kaoru: prueba-decia sonriente, el chico la miro con sospecha-no le heche nada-decia indignada, Butch seguia con esa mirada-aah-renego, ella tomo la cuchara y empezo a probar de su sopa

Butch: no, prueba de mi plato-dijo serio, Kaoru medio se levanto proba la sopa y se sento

Kaoru: como te voy a dar algo que dañe mi cuerpo-dijo enojada

Butch: no se, pero se que me odias y que no desaprovechas ninguna oportunidad-dijo el divertido

Kaoru: no mas no torturo tu cuerpo, solo por que yo moriria y tu te quedarias en mi cuerpo-dijo molesta, el chico probo a sopa y se sorprendio

Butch: desde cuando sabes cocinar?-dijo ya que la chica nunca cocinaba bien en la escuela y de repente lo hacia bien

Kaoru: estuve practicando en tu casa, habia unos libros de cocina y lo intente-decia divertida

Butch: pues nada mal-decia para continuar comiendo, despues de unas horas Kaoru y Butch estaban jugando videojuegos, Kaoru habia ganado

Kaoru: gane idiota!-grito alzando sus brazos, Butch se cruzo de brazos

Butch: callate si ganaste es por que estas en mi cuerpo!-dijo apuntando su cuerpo

Kaoru: claro que no! callate-dijo molesta, Butch empezo a hacer ruido

Butch: YO GANE, YO GANE, YO GANE!-grito molesto, Kaoru rodo los ojos, Butch nego molesto-SUPISTE HACERME MAAAAL, MATASTE DE GOLPE TODOS MIS SUEÑOS-canto de repente a todo pulmon, Kaoru le avento una almohada

Kaoru: callate!-dijo a lo cual Butch la golpeo con la almohada-IDIOTA-grito el seguia golpeando

Butch: yo solo quiero volver a mi cuerpo!-decia pues estaba teniendo colicos y se desquitaba golpeando a Kaoru con la almohada, Kaoru tomo la almohada y la avento, Kaoru fue hacia su habitacion, busco en sus cajones unas pastillas contra los colicos, bajo agarro un vaso de agua y fue hacia Butch que estaba pataleando en el suelo-QUIERO MI CUERPO, QUIERO MI CUERPO!-gritaba

Kaoru: CALLATE!-grito a lo cual el chico se detuvo y la miro-TEN!-grito dandole la pastilla y agua

Butch: gracias-decia sonriente

Kaoru: no manches ni yo misma me aguanto-dijo ella tirandose al sillon, Kaoru salio de la casa y se fue a la de Butch ya era muy tarde, eran las 7, ella camino hacia la casa, entro vio a la hermana de Butch viendo la television-hola Yuko!-dijo a lo cual la menor miro a su hermano, para luego mirar la pantalla-Yuko que te pasa?-dijo sentandose a un lado de la niña, ella nego con la cabeza-vamos de un dia para otro has estado muy callada, no me hablas

Yuko: por que me dijeron que has estado mucho con una chica?-dijo molesta

Kaoru: es una amiga, no pasa nada-dijo extraña

Yuko: me dijeron que ustedes antes se odiaban y ahora son super amigos, como paso eso?-dijo extraña

Kaoru: Yuko pues creo que la conoci mejor y no es tan detestable como crei-dijo un poco nerviosa

Yuko: no la quieres verdad?-dijo mirando a su ¨hermano¨ a los ojos

Kaoru: no, nada de eso, pero si asi fuera que pasa?-dijo curiosa

Yuko: tu prometiste que nunca me dejarias, y menos por una chica-dijo apunto de llorar

Kaoru: pero...si tengo mas amigas con las que me llevo-dijo extraña

Yuko: si, pero con la que ahora te llevas es raro, la odiabas y ahora pasaste a una amistad...es sospechoso!-dijo mirandolo con sospecha

Kaoru: nada de eso, y Yuko si andubiera con alguien, ten siempre en cuenta que tu eres mi hermanita favorita-decia, Yuko abrazo a "Butch"

Yuko: y tu seras mi hermano favorito, oh por sierto creo que me esta gustando un niño-dijo sonrojada

Kaoru: asi...como se llama?-dijo curiosa

Yuko: Shoun Matsubara-decia algo avergonzada

Kaoru: oh...-decia sorprendida, pues ese niño era su hermano

Yuko: no te pongas celoso-dijo ella mientras se levantaba para luego irse, Kaoru seguia con su sorpresa, se levanto, se coloco la piyama y se acosto

Kaoru: no me espere que la hermana de Butch se haya figado en mi hermano-decia extrañay confusa, en eso oye su celular timbrar, ella toma el celular-bueno?

Butch: Kaoru que paso con mi hermana?-dijo preocupado

Kaoru: aah pues que estaba celosa de que su hermano mayor salga con una chica-dijo divertida

Butch: yo no salgo con nadie-dijo confuso

Kaoru: si lo mismo le dije, pero se entero que te llevabas mal conmigo y que de repente hay una "amistad"-dijo ya un poco insegura con esa palabra, de hecho no sabia si eran amigos o solo era la tregua-pero tu y yo sabemos que es una tregua, verdad?-dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

Butch:...eh...si es la tregua-dijo serio-bueno adios-dijo para colgar

Kaoru: es una tregua Kaoru, como vas a pensar que ese fastidioso chico seria tu amigo...ah pero ya le confese algunas cosas de mi, incluso el de modelaje, ese ni si quiera lo sabe Miyako y Momoko

Butch por su parte estaba en la cama, estaba medio triste, por que? ni el mismo lo sabia

Butch: no seas un idiota, estamos en tregua ni si quiera nos llevariamos bien, cuando regrese a mi cuerpo, y ella al suyo ya se acabara la tregua y volveremos a ser enemigos, y ademas ni que yo esperara mas de ella, solo es una torpe...odiosa chica...ash estar en mis dias me afecta-decia para luego mejor dormirse

...

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE, SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LEE ESTE POBRE FIC (dejen un review)  
encerio quiero uno  
BUENO EN FIN! ADIOS!  
"los errores ortográficos, disculpen, no me da tiempo de corregirlos, pero hago lo mejor posible"


	7. Chapter 7-Ataque de la nueva alumna

HOLA LINDA GENTE LECTORA, LA VERDAD ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBO, PERO NADIE ME DEJA UN REVIEW, LA VERDAD ME ALEGRARÍA QUE AL MENOS ALGUIEN ME DEJE UNO, ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ.

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YA SABEN PRESTADOS.

* * *

Butch: no seas un idiota, estamos en tregua ni si quiera nos llevariamos bien, cuando regrese a mi cuerpo, y ella al suyo ya se acabara la tregua y volveremos a ser enemigos, y ademas ni que yo esperara mas de ella, solo es una torpe...odiosa chica...ash estar en mis dias me afecta-decia para luego mejor dormirse

Capitulo 7.-Ataque de la nueva alumna

Era lunes por la mañana, Butch llego temprano a la escuela, Kaoru habia llegado un poco tarde, pero no era su culpa, habia una limosina ostruyendo el paso

Kaoru: estupida limosina-dijo molesta mientras se subia a la limosina y caminaba sobre el vehiculo para correr hacia la entrada-de quien es la limosina, todos llegamos en...-se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Himeko-no, no, no-decia ella pensaba que era suficiente con verla en las clases de canto y ahora verla en la escuela seria catastrofico, ella corrio a su salon, miro a Butch, le agarro la cara y lo pego contra la ventana-que hace ella aqui!?-dijo alarmada, Momoko y Miyako miraron por la ventana y abrieron los ojos como platos

Mo/Mi/Bu: HIMEKOOO!-gritaron horrorizados

Momoko: esa presumida entro a esta escuela!

Miyako: a ella si que no la soporto ni en pintura-Butch se quedo callado y miro a Kaoru, Momoko y Miyako estaban felices de que por fin se llevaran bien ellos pero eso fue muy extraño pues fue casi de la noche a la mañana, una maestra habia entrado

Maestro: bien chicos, vengo a darles un aviso-dijo a lo cual todo el alumnado se sento en su lugar-va haber unaa competencia en 2 semanas patrosinado por la empresa "Colors", habra 3 premios para el 1er lugar una beca a la escuela de modelage, 2do lugar un viaje de un mes a EUA con todo pagado y el 3er lugar descuentos en todos los productos Colors en todas las tiendas por medio año, todos los muchachos escuchaban aburridos, mientras varias chicas saltaban de alegria con el fin de querer participar, claro todas menos una "Kaoru", ya era receso estaban 6 amigos disfrutando de su lonch

Momoko: Miyako verdad que concursaras-dijo mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga

Miyako: si, claro-dijo sonriente

Momoko: PERFECTO!-grito alegre mientras abrazaba a su amiga-tu tambien lo haras Kaoru?-dijo mientras miraba a su amiga, Butch miro a Kaoru ella nego con la mirada

Butch: claro que no-dijo mientras continuaba comiendo su pizza

Momoko: POR QUEE!?-grito alterada, mientras empezaba a jalar a Kaoru del brazo, Butch solo trataba quitar las manos de Momoko

Butch: YA DIJE QUE NO VOY A CONCURSAR!-grito mientras se hacia a un lado, Momoko se asusto

Brick: ya sabes como es Kaoru para que le inciste-dijo el mirando a Momoko, ella solo se cruzo de brazos mientras inflaba los cachetes

Himeko: claro no concurses, esa competencia es mucho para una chica FEA como tu-dijo mientras recargaba la palabra, Butch ignoro-seria una verguenza ver como quedas perdedora-rio ella

Momoko: callate! a demas que haces en nuestra escuela

Himeko: me vine a inscribir-dijo mientras sonreia superior

Miyako: como por que?-dijo pues Himeko hiba en otro colegio que competia con su escuela por ser el numero 1

Himeko: para estar cerca de Butchi-decia mientras se sentaba cerca de "Butch" y lo abrazaba

Kaoru: alejate!-dijo mientras se paraba, Himeko se sintio ofendida

Himeko: vamos amorcito deja de ser asi-dijo para cruzarse de brazos

Momoko: es tu novia Butch?-pregunto sorprendida

Butch: NOOO!-grito el horrorizado

Himeko: por que siempre contesta por el?-dijo ella mientras se paraba y se acercaba a Kaoru y la miraba sospechosa

Butch: po...por que si-dijo nervioso

Himeko: sera que te gusta Butch?-pregunto enojada

Butch: QUE NO!-dijo nervioso

Himeko: si como no-dijo molesta-si gano el concurso-TU!-grito y apunto a "Butch"-seras mi novio, y tu Kaoru te olvidas de el, por que yo ganare-dijo sonriente

Kaoru: QUE!?-grito espantada

Butch: NO!-grito molesta-SI YO GANO DEJAS DE MOLESTAR A BUTCH!-grito ella enojada, Himeko sonrio confiada

Himeko: tu eres horrible nunca ganaras

Momoko: por favor Kaoru esta mas guapa que tu-dijo seria

Bri/Boo: estoy de acuerdo-dijeron serios

Himeko: ESO ES MENTIRA!-grito para darse la vuelta e irse

Miyako: por que defiendes a Butch?-dijo extraña mientras jalaba a "Kaoru" y Momoko las seguia

Butch: no lo defiendo!-dijo incomodo

Momoko: a mi se me hace que te gusta-dijo mientras ponia cara picara

Butch: nada de eso, solo...-dijo extraño-es que no me creerian-dijo mirando a otro lado

Momoko: por que...?-dijo pero fue interrumpida pues llego Kaoru y jalo a Butch, hacia el salon que por suerte estaba solo

Kaoru: por que demonios hiciste eso!-dijo molesta

Butch: tenia que hacerlo, no puedo dejar que Himeko sea mi novia!-dijo con enojado, pero al final con miedo

Kaoru: si pero me hiciste concursar en algo que ya habia enterrado-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Butch: tranquila, ganare!-dijo sonriente

Kaoru: si ganas el primer lugar me enviaras a una escuela de modelaje, Y YO NO QUIERO ESO!-grito al final molesta

Butch: no ocupo ganar el primer lugar, solo hacer que Himeko quede fuera de los 3 lugares-dijo serio-y admitelo estas muy linda y sabes modelar, por que no ganarias?-dijo confiado, Kaoru salio del salon levemente sonrojada

Era la hora de la salida Kaoru y Butch se dirigian hacia la casa de Kaoru, pues aun los padres de Kaoru no regresaban, gracias al cielo Butch se controlaba mejor con los colicos, estaban en la sala, mientras leian un papel

Kaoru: la señorita concursante debera tener promedio mayor de 8.5, no tener excesivos de reportes, debera presentar modelaje con ropa casual, de gala, traje de baño y un talento, todo sera presenciado el dia 22 de febrero-Kaoru suspiro

Butch: bien, esto es mas dificil de lo que crei-digo nervioso

Kaoru: mejor renuncia, Himeko nos desaremos de ella-decia formando un puño y lo pegaba con su palma, Butch nego con la cabeza

Butch: no, voy a concursar!-digo seguro

Kaoru: pero Butch ya tenemos muchos compromisos, el concurso de Karate es en una semana, y lo de canto en 3 semanas, y lo de modelaje en 2 semanas, creo que voy a enloquecer con todo esto!-digo ella mientras movia su cabello del ojo

Butch: Y!?-grito-soy Butch Akamiya si deseo sere el numero uno-dijo seguro, para luego mirar a Kaoru-ahora vamos a practicar, decia para jalar a Kaoru hacia la habitacion-donde conseguimos la ropa?

Kaoru: podia pedirle a Miyako-dijo pensativa

Butch: pues vamos!-dijo mientras jalaba a Kaoru

Kaoru: ALTO!-grito, Butch se detuvo y la miro-no puedo ir yo, soy tu!-dijo extraña

Butch: que importa tambien soy su amigo-dijo para salir corriendo

Kaoru: tal vez...pero no seria raro que yo te ayude a ponerte para el modelaje...si lo hago creeran que me gustas-dijo un poco nerviosa-ve tu! yo te espero

Butch: bien-dijo para salir directo a la casa de Miyako, cuando llego el entro a un gran armario, auque en realidad para el era una habitacion gigante llena de ropa y ascesorios

Miyako: bien, aqui tengo en todo de la ultima moda-dijo mientras caminaba entre los pasillos llenos de ropa

Butch: si...eh que sugieres que use?-dijo nerviosa y sorprendida de la habitacion

Miyako: por que tan sorprendida?-dijo divertida

Butch: esque tiene que no vengo que olvide como era la habitacion

Miyako: cierto, por que no has venido Kaoru?-dijo preocupada-ocurre algo?

Butch: no es nada...solo tengo muchos compromisos

Miyako: aja, dime algo, ultimamente no estas con nosotras siempre estas con Butch, y eso que antes ni lo soportabas ni en pintura-menciono con duda

Butch: si...es que...vamos a entrenar juntos-dijo algo nervioso

Miyako: pero Kaoru, la otra vez te vi con Butch comiendo un helado y muy sonrientes, y tu tenias un brillo en tus ojos-dijo la chica un poco picarilla

Butch: brillo?-decia confuso

Miyako: te gusta Butch?-pregunto curiosa

Butch: no...nada de eso, seria raro-digo para luego agarrar cierta ropa-llevare esto

Miyako: bien, pero no creo que usar eso combine, deja yo lo escogo-dijo mientras tomaba la ropa y eligia mas

POV. KAORU

Yo habia terminado de acomodar el lugar donde ensallaria con Butch, habia encargado una pizza, y ahora solo estoy esperando lo primero que llegue, me levante fui a mi habitacion, me recoste en la cama extrañaba este lugar era el unico lugar que me encantaba pues aqui no venian mis hermanos a molestar, raras veces lo hacian, en fin yo empeze a cerrar los ojos poco a poco...

Me levante de la cama, y era yo Kaoru simplemente yo, solo yo, salte de alegria, estaba super feliz, estaba apunto de salir corriendo cuando vi a alguien con una capa negra, estaba tapado de pies a cabeza, estaba de espaldas por lo cual no podia ver su rostro

Chica: eso es lo que quieres, no?-digo de repente, yo no entendia lo que queria decir- quieres volver a ser tu Kaoru, pero lo malo es que no puedes...-yo me acerque un poco-hasta que aprendas a dejar de pensar en ti, y piences mas a hacia lo exterior, entonces volveras a ser tu!-me decia yo solo me puse nerviosa

Kaoru: que? -dije confusa

Chica: yo aun veo algunos deseos egoistas, ojala cambies, el unico que ha cambiado es Butch poco a poco lo hace-me decia, yo estaba apunto de decir algo, pero...

POV NORMAL.

Butch: KAORUUU!-grito mientras movia a Kaoru de un lado a otro, Kaoru se desperto y miro su rostro-el pizzero esta afuera hace 10 minutos-digo molesto

Kaoru: eeh?-decia confusa

Butch: ya le pague-decia para salir de la habitacion- si no te apuras me la comere toda-dijo para correr hacia el primer piso

Kaoru: fue un sueño... que quiso decir con que piense mas a lo exterior-decia para luego cruzarse de brazos-hay no?-decia preocupada-soy egoista!-menciono horrorizada, ella se levanto y vio a Butch-Butch esta cambiando...? pero en que?-penso la joven mientras se sentaba a comer pizza, despues de un rato estaban ellos ensayando-bien da la vuelta-decia mientras Butch daba la vuelta con un poco de dificultad ya que traia tacones, al final de dar la vuelta el se callo al suelo-que tarado-rio mientras se sentaba y revisaba la ropa que habia traido Butch

Butch: por sierto Momoko y Miyako renunciaron a la competencia-decia mientras se sentaba a lado de Kaoru

Kaoru: que? por que?-digo preocupada, ya que sus amigas adoraban las pasarelas de moda

Butch: decia que era para tuvieras mas posibilidades de ganar-decia confuso, Kaoru sonrio

Kaoru: bien continuemos-decia para levantarse y Butch suspiro cansado ya que los tacones eran una tortura

Butch: bieeen-decia cansado

Era miercoles a las 2 de la tarde estaban en su clase de karate, el maestro miraba a sus 5 elegidos que irian a la competencia nacional, lo bueno es que ellos vivian en la capital por lo cual los demas estados vendrian a la capital, ellos solo tendrian un viaje de una hora al lugar donde seria la competencia

Maestro: bien chicos es increible el avance que tuvieron en estos años, si no ganamos, no importa, hay que tener en cuenta que ganamos fuerza, valentia y sobre todo valores haci que lo mas importante es que se diviertan-decia a todos en general, para luego bajar la cabeza en forma de despedida

Kaoru: no crei que pudiera ser elegida para las competencias nacionales!-decia mientras salia con Butch

Butch: y por que no? si eres muy buena-decia para dar una patada al aire-siguo pensando que tus piernas son muy cortas-decia resignado

Kaoru: ya lo aprendiste a manejar, no?-decia caminando

Butch: si por supuesto-sonrio el chico

Kaoru: el sabado iremos a la competencia-decia super emocionada

Butch: pues si, auque no me gusto la idea de que vaya Dani-decia molesto

Kaoru: es molesto...como tu-decia divertida-y como soy Butch Akamiya soy cinta negra en karate volvere a ganar el concurso!-decia sonriente, Butch la miro confuso

Butch: como sabes que yo gane?

Kaoru: eeh...-decia nerviosa, pues ella recordo que mientras buscaba una piyama habia buscado entre sus cosas y vio la medalla-creo que si...pues si eres cinta negra...eres ganador no?-decia nerviosa

Butch: revisastes mis cosas-decia serio

Kaoru: QUE NO!-decia nerviosa

Butch: si lo hiciste, que viste?-decia medio molesto

Kaoru: bueno...pero fue sin querer, vi unas fotos tuyas de pequeño, tu traje de Karate y tu cinta negra...y bueno tambien la medalla-decia culpable, Butch suspiro frustrado, para luego dirigirse a la casa de Kaoru

Kaoru: ESPERA!-grito Butch se detuvo

Butch: hoy no quiero que estes conmigo, yo practicare solo-decia para continuar caminando

Kaoru: uno...dos...tres, todavia anda en sus dias-decia para dirigirse a la casa de Butch, al llegar vio al perro aburrido-heey-decia mientras se acercaba, pero el perro se alejo un poco-se que sabes que no soy Butch-suspiro, el perro ladro-pero no es mi culpa!-se excuso-Hashi de verdad no se como hacer para que tu dueño este contigo, y bueno yo de verdad quiero regresar a mi cuerpo...estoy siendo egoista otra vez-decia para golpearse la palma a la cabeza-esto es muy dificil!-decia para sentarse en el suelo, Hashi se acerco y se sento junto a el-Butch decia que los perros reconocen sus dueños aun si su apariencia cambia, se que no soy Butch pero, quisiera intentar llevarme bien contigo amigo-decia ella para tocar el perro, este solo movio la cola-por favor se mi amigo...yo no puedo ser como Butch el numero uno y amigable contigo...pero puedo intentarlo...creeme lo hare de todo corazon-decia un poco nostalgica y abrazar al perro, este solo se dejo abrazar, Kaoru se levanto-vamos adentro! hoy abra un festin para Hashi-decia a lo cual el perro entro ladrando parecia contento y Kaoru lo estaba

POV BUTCH.

Camine a la casa de Kaoru, estaba la mama de Kaoru en la laptop, parecia que estaba diseñando algo, Shoun estaba haciendo la tarea, yo subi a la habitacion de Kaoru, busque entre los cajones de Kaoru el cofre, lo encontre no sabia si abrirlo o dejarlo, al diablo ella reviso, por que yo no? abri el cofre contenia dinero, un collar de oro, con un digen en forma de estrella de piedra jade yo me sorprendi se parecia mucho a uno que tengo, segui revisando habia un papel doblado, lo abri me sorprendi al leer cada letra que contenia ese papel

Butch: es una cancion?-dije confuso, yo saque mi celular apunte el titulo de la cancion, me aparecia "Error de busqueda"-lo escribio Kaoru?-me sorprendi-nada mal-sonrei-como sera la tonada?-me pregunte, habia otra nota en el cofre lo abri y sonrei-bien con que es asi...-decia para luego dejar todo en su lugar-como sabe de musica?-me pregunte extraño, yo me fui a comer

...

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE, SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LEE ESTE POBRE FIC (dejen un review)  
encerio quiero uno  
BUENO EN FIN! ADIOS!  
"los errores ortográficos, disculpen, no me da tiempo de corregirlos, pero hago lo mejor posible"


	8. Chapter 8-Karate

HOLA LINDA GENTE LECTORA, LA VERDAD ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBO, PERO NADIE ME DEJA UN REVIEW, LA VERDAD ME ALEGRARÍA QUE AL MENOS ALGUIEN ME DEJE UNO, ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ.

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YA SABEN PRESTADOS.

* * *

Butch: es una cancion?-dije confuso, yo saque mi celular apunte el titulo de la cancion, me aparecia "Error de busqueda"-lo escribio Kaoru?-me sorprendi-nada mal-sonrei-como sera la tonada?-me pregunte, habia otra nota en el cofre lo abri y sonrei-bien con que es asi...-decia para luego dejar todo en su lugar-como sabe de musica?-me pregunte extraño, yo me fui a comer

Capitulo 8.- Karate

POV NORMAL

Hoy era sabado el dia que irian a competir, estaban frente a mucha gente y no solo esa, tambien se transmitia en vivo en television e internet, Kaoru junto con su equipo

Maestro: bien chicos les deseo toda la suerte del mundo-decia sonriente, para luego salir cuando oyeron su nombre para salir a la explanada, salio el equipo, salio una muchacha de dos coletas largas con trenzas color verde, tenia ojos azules, vestia el uniforme del equipo que era una blusa de manga corta color verde con el escudo de la capital, con un short arriba de la rodilla por 3 dedos color negro y descalza, el siguiente era un chico de cabello negro y lacio, tenia ojos negros sobre estos unos lentes su nombre Mika, el uniforme que llevaba era una camisa verde con el escudo, con un pans flojo de toda la pierna color negro igual venia descalzo se llamaba Natsume, luego venia Dani vestia una camisa verde con el escudo, con un pans flojo de toda la pierna color negro igual venia descalzo, entro Butch con su cabello amarrado a una mini cebolla, vestia una blusa de manga corta color verde con el escudo de la capital, con un short arriba de la rodilla por 3 dedos color negro y descalza, luego salio Kaoru con todo el cabello amarrado para atras, vestia una camisa verde con el escudo, con un pans flojo de toda la pierna color negro igual venia descalzo, ellos se sentaron en una sillas que eran para su equipo y profesor

Anfintrion: sean bienvenidos al decimo concurso de karate nacional-decia por el microfono-esos son los equipos que compiten por la representacion nacional el primer lugar representara al pais de manera mundial-decia mientras todos empezaban a aplaudir

*escucha stan up de J-Min*

se veia a Dany empezando con el saludo, en eso el chico depues de saludar grito y empezo a atacar a Dany/ Mika estaba apunto de dar una patada pero luego con la chica que competia la toma del pie y la tira/ Natsume estaba dando golpes, su adversario los esquivaba, pero luego este se cae haciendo ganar a Natsume ya que la da un golpe y este queda inconsiente/ Kaoru saludo a su adversario , esta se acerco corriendo, Kaoru aprovecho eso para tomo el brazo del chico y lo hizo rodar y caer/ Butch daba patadas a lo cual golpeaba a su adversaria, pero en una el no atina, la chica toma el pie y la tira/ Mika lanzo un golpe en el estomago de la chica y callo al suelo/ Dany fue tomado por la mano y lo hacian dar una voltereta y caer, el desde el suelo tomo los pies de su contricante y lo tomo de los brazos trociendolos/ Kaoru esquivaba varios golpes, ella salto para luego dar una patada en la boca de el chico que callo al suelo/ Natsume dio varios golpes a lo cual el competidor callo al suelo/ Butch solo evitaba los golpes tomo la mano de la chica y luego se la torcio haciendo que esta caiga de rodillas, Butch apoyo su rodilla sobre la espalda de la chica

Anfintrion: bien solo quedan 2 equipos los de el equipo azul y equipo verde, mucha suerte!-decia por el microofono-este es el ultimo reto solo 2 de cada equipo pueden competir, uno peleara, mientras otro podra estar afuera esperando a que uno se canse, para cambiar debe el de adentro tomar la mano del otro, son 3 golpes los que cuentan-decia el a todo pulmon

Maestro: veamos...Kaoru y Butch quiero que ustedes participen-decia a lo cual los chicos sonrienron

Kao/Bu: sera un honor maestro-decian mientras hacian una reverencia, Kaoru subio primero, a lo cual subio un muchacho parecia un poco mas fuerte que Kaoru, hicieron reverencia y empezaron a pelear, Kaoru esquivaba golpes, el chico la tomo de la mano y le dio la vuelta y cayo al suelo, Kaoru hizo una mueca por el impacto a lo cual se paro de un salto e hiba lanzar un golpe pero el chico logro detenerla y tirarla-el marcador marco 1-Kaoru intentaba golpearlo varias veces pero solo conseguia lastimarse

Butch: BUTCH! LA MANO!-grito aun que aduras penas se podia oir ya que el publico hacia mas ruido, Kaoru miro a Butch, se trataba de acercar pero en eso siente una patada, pues ahora una chica era la que estaba

Chica: levantate!-grito estaba golpeando a Kaoru de la manera en la que no podia levantarse, el marcador marco 2, Kaoru tomo coraje se levanto tomo de la blusa de la chica y la tiraba y le daba un golpe, el marcador marco uno para su equipo, ella corrio hacia Butch tomo la mano, el se subio y espero que se levantara la chica ella se levanto y miro enojada a Butch, el solo la miraba serio, Butch le dio una patada haciendola caer, la chica tomo la pierna y tira a Butch, Butch se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza, a lo cual el marcador marco 3, habia ganado el equipo enemigo de Kaoru y Butch, Kaoru subio y con sus pocas fuerzas movio su rostro, Butch abrio los ojos

Butch: no ganamos-decia mientras cerraba los ojos

Kaoru: ganamos el 2do lugar-sonrio la chica mientras trataba de levantar su cuerpo en eso se acerca Dani y Natsume a ayudar a ambos chicos, Mika solo los miraba sonriente al igual que el maestro

Maestro: excelente muchachos, son los mejores-dijo para luego ayudar a sus alumnos, despues de un breve descanzo, a los chicos se les entrego una medalla

Kaoru: que se siente no ser el 1?-pregunto divertida

Butch: mmm...soy el numero uno y te callas-decia igual de divertido para darle un golpe en la cabeza

Kaoru: es tu cuerpo-sonrio para luego salir corriendo

Kaoru y Butch estaban ensayando una cancion para el concurso que seria en 2 semanas, estaban en casa de Butch

Butch: al menos nos toco juntos-sonrio divertido

Kaoru: yo no queria contigo-decia sufriendo

Butch: callate!-dijo serio

Kaoru: callate-decia imitandolo de forma que sonaba mas tonto

Butch: no hagas esos gestos en mi cara-decia molesto

Kaoru: no hagas esos gestos en mi cara-copio la chica pero aun con el tono tonto, Butch la miro serio-hay no seas chillon-decia burlona

Butch: hay no seas chillon-imito a la chica, ella nego para continuar con la cancion

Kaoru: ahora que hare con mi corazon, que tan solo latia al oir tu voz, para respirar si ya no volvera, ahora que hare con este dolor, que no quiere alejarse de mi interior, dimelo por favor, dime que es lo que hare sin tu amooor-cantaba

Butch: donde quedaran los besos, donde guardo tu recuerdo

Kao/Bu: si tu no estas que pasara, si llorar por ti es inevitable,jamas voy a recuperarte, ahora que hare con mi corazon, que tan solo latia al oir tu voz

Kaoru: para respirar si ya no volvera

Kao/Bu: ahora que hare con este dolor, que no quiere alejarse de mi interior

Kaoru: dimelo por favor, dime que es lo que hare sin tu amooor-cantaban ambos

Butch: Kaoru has mejorado bastante-sonrio mientras alzaba el pulgar

Kaoru: pues que te digo soy Butch Akamiya yo puedo hacer todo, puedo cantar, pelear karate, jugar, ir a la luna, descubrir la atlantida, osea soy Butch puedo hacer de todo, ah y tu eres Kaoru no puedes hacer nada eres torpe-decia ella de manera superior como decia antes Butch

Butch: bien ya se que antes decia esas cosas, aprendi que no debo jusgar por mas torpes que sean-decia serio, Kaoru le avento una almohada

Kaoru: aun crees que soy estupida!-dijo molesta pero divertida a la vez

Butch: dije torpe y no me equivoco-decia pues el habia dicho eso no la palabra estupida, recibio otro golpe-YAAA!-grito para tomar la almohada, ellos empezaron a golpearse con las almohadas que habian de los sillones

Kaoru: IDIOTAA!-grito ella tropezo, pero Butch la alcanzo a tomar, se miraron por un breve momento, por alguna razon ellos no miraban sus rostros si no el rostro del otro

Butch: peso mucho-decia pues el era una chica de alguna manera no podia aguantar el un peso mayor, Kaoru salio de ese trance y se paro derecha

Kaoru: pronto sera el concurso de modelage, y no tienes un talento, que vas hacer?-decia ella

Butch: malavares-decia divertido, Kaoru lo miro seria-bueno no...pero sera algo genial, impactante y muy bueno!-decia seguro

Kaoru: que me vas hacer?-decia con inseguridad

Butch: ooh tu dejalo en mis manos, pero de que me desago de Himeko me desago de ella-decia seguro, Kaoru miro raro a Butch-bueno debo irme para practicar-decia para salir de su propia casa, Kaoru lo acompaño a la puerta el perro salto de alegria al ver a ambos-mi amigo ya te quiere-sonrio mientras acariciaba a su perro

Kaoru: claro, es un buen chico-decia para acariciar al perro-verdad Hashi?-ella recibio un ladrido de respuesta-somos amigos!-sonrio para luego abrazarlo

Butch: no, el es solo mio-decia para quitarle el perro y abrazarlo, Kaoru lo empujo y lo saco de la casa

Kaoru: adios!-sonrio para luego cerrar la puerta

Butch: VAS A VER!-grito fingiendo molestia, pero por alguna manera el queria sonreir,el se fue a su casa

Era lunes Butch se levanto para ir a la escuela, se coloco su uniforme y salio, en eso oye que alguien le grita, Butch se detuvo y miro a Brick

Brick: hola!-decia cansado de correr-el tomo el agua que habia en la mochila

Butch: hey es mio!-se quejo para quitarle la botella, Brick lo miro raro

Brick: que te pasa?-sonrio confundido

Butch: no quiero tus babas-decia mientras guardaba la botella

Brick: y ahora? suenas igual que Butch-decia para caminar, Butch olvido que era una chica pero le daba asco saber que tomo de la misma botella que un chico, al llegar a la escuela, vieron que la estaban arreglando pues el concurso seria mañana-no estas nerviosa?-pregunto

Butch: no, se que ganare-sonrio seguro

Brick: no quieres que Butch tenga a Himeko como novia? acaso te dan celos?-pregunto divertido, Butch solo hizo una mueca de molestia, se fue directo al salon vio a Boomer, Miyako y Momoko

Momoko: ya viste que quedo super lindo el lugar, estoy segura que ganaras!-sonrio mientras abrazaba a su amiga

Butch: solo ocupo ganar el tercer lugar-decia seguro

Miyako: y que Himeko quede eliminada del 1ro y 2do lugar-decia sonriente

Butch: lo se-sonrio, en eso vio que su cuerpo llegaba escuchando musica, saludo y se fue a sentar ya que su maestra habia entrado, estaban en receso

Momoko: espero que ganes-sonrio la chica

Miyako: si va a ganar, Kaoru es muy linda-sonrio tiernamente

Boomer: Kaoru tengo la duda de por que no quieres que Butch salga con Himeko

Butch: daa por que es horrible y super escandalosa, gracias a dios no esta en nuestro salon, si no te juro que me hubiera aventado por la ventana-decia a lo cual todos se miraron sospechosos

Boomer: siiiiiiiii-decia con un tono y mirada sospecho

Kaoru: si...acaso no quisieran aventarla por la ventana?-decia nerviosa, pues todos veian a "Kaoru" con sospecha ella se imagino que todos pensaban que a ella le gustaba Butch y no era asi bueno o eso queria ella penar

...

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE, SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LEE ESTE POBRE FIC (dejen un review)  
encerio quiero uno  
BUENO EN FIN! ADIOS!  
"los errores ortográficos, disculpen, no me da tiempo de corregirlos, pero hago lo mejor posible"


	9. Chapter 9-A toda moda!

HOLA LINDA GENTE LECTORA, LA VERDAD ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBO, PERO NADIE ME DEJA UN REVIEW, LA VERDAD ME ALEGRARÍA QUE AL MENOS ALGUIEN ME DEJE UNO, ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ.

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YA SABEN PRESTADOS.

* * *

Kaoru: si...acaso no quisieran aventarla por la ventana?-decia nerviosa, pues todos veian a "Kaoru" con sospecha ella se imagino que todos pensaban que a ella le gustaba Butch y no era asi bueno o eso queria ella penar

Capitulo 9.- A toda moda!

Era el dia de la competencia de modelaje todas las chicas llegaban, 30 chicas estaban en diferentes salones, pues ellas era las que concursaban, Butch estaba con Momoko y Miyako que la ayudaban a arreglarse

Momoko: casual estilo Kaoru con un toque femenino-decia sonriente-te vez fantastica!-decia al ver a su amiga, Butch se miro al espejo sonrio pues era cierto casual estilo Kaoru

Miyako: me encantas Kaoru!-sonrio mientras abrazaba a su amiga, Butch salio, hacia el escenario junto con las demas chicas, en el publico estaban los padres de Kaoru y amigos de Kaoru y Butch, Butch miro a Kaoru y sonrieron, luego volvieron adentrarse

Anfintrion: bienvenidos al concurso de modelaje, ahora a modelar como primera tematica estilo casual, la primera en pasar es Himeko-menciono a lo cual aparecion la chica con un vestido de escote purpura y super corto con un bolso, traia unos tacones dorados, ella tenia un chongo y estaba maquillada, ella camino con paso de diva y con aires de grandeza, las chicas continuaban saliendo, era el turno de Butch-ahora la señorita Kaoru Matsubara!-decia a lo cual Butch salio traia puesto una camisa de cuadros verdes con negro, estaba abotonada menos los 2 primeros y estaba fajada junto con unos pescadores ajustados de mezclilla le llegaba a los tobillos y terminaba en un dobladillo, con unos tenis Converse blancos, Butch estaba ligeramente maquillada y solo con un labial que hacia brillar sus labios color rosa pastel, tenia el cabello suelto y alvorotado su copete estaba medio peinado, Butch caminaba como una buena modelo con su estilo Kaoru ella dio una vuelta y luego ponia su mano en la cintura y sonreia a lo lejos vio a su cuerpo que sonreia y aplaudia, mientras Butch estaba modelando en donde ella se vestia estaba una chica era Himeko que se habia colocado un pans negro y lentes negros

Himeko: donde estara...-pensaba mientras buscaba la primera prenda que encontrara, ella miro el traje de baño-mira que lindo-sonrio para luego sacar unas tijeras y romperlo-ya no tanto-reia malvademente, ella salio,Butch el camino hacia la salida igual caminando como modelo, al entrar Miyako y Momoko abrazaron a su amiga

Momoko: perfecta!-decia sonriente

Miyako: el siguiente es traje de baño, vamos!-decia sonriente

Momoko: camina Kaoru-decia jalando pues el chico estaba impactado de lo que habia hecho pero luego siguio a sus amigas, al entrar enseguida vieron el traje de baño todo roto

Miyako: qu...quien hizo eso?-decia asustada

Momoko: quien mas pues Himeko!-decia molesta cruzandose de brazos

Miyako: y no trajimos uno de repuesto!-decia poniendose las manos en la cabeza en forma desesperada, Butch la detuvo

Butch: esa niña...-decia para luego salir, seguida por Momoko y Miyako, vieron a Himeko con su traje de baño y tacones-POR QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO!-grito molesta

Himeko: de que hablas?-decia confundida de una manera divertida

Butch: es increible como puedes ser-decia para luego ir al salon que era suyo

Miyako: puedo decirle a Boomer que vaya a mi casa y traiga otro traje

Butch: tu casa esta un poco lejos y es Boomer va a distraerse con cualquier cosa-decia negando, Miyako y Momoko asentian pues tenia Butch razon, la ultima vez que le encargaron algo Boomer se distrajo pues en la calle habia un concurso de baile el fue al lugar a bailar pero el problema fue que traia un pastel el lo dejo en el suelo mientras bailaba y cuando regreso el pastel se lo habia comido unos perros, desde entonces aprendieron a no dejar nada a Boomer

Momoko: entonces que sugieres...-decia mirando la poco ropa que traian pues traian repuesto de todo menos de el traje de baño ya que Butch exigia usar solo ese pues era muy provocativo

Butch: el short...esta muy corto-decia mirando una ropa, Momoko y Miyako sonrieron pues entedieron a la perfecion, tomaron la ropa y empezaron a combinarla, y se lo entregaban a Butch este se metio a cambiar, mientras el anfintrion hacia pasar a las chicas

Anfintrion: bien ahora con la tematica del traje de baño, con ustedes Kaoru Matsubara!-decia, Butch salio con una blusa blanca de tirantes gruesos con un chaleco super ligero que era todo floriaro resaltaba el color verde, tenia un collar con un digen de una flor, traia un short que le llegaban a los muslos, y sandalias verdes venia con el cabello suelto y sobre este una gorra blanca camino mientras sorprendia al publico ya que la mayoria venia toda destapada menos ella, Butch sonrio el dio una voltereta para caer firme y dar una vuelta y caminar hacia la salida, Kaoru desde el publico suspiro pues creyo que Butch saldria con ese traje que le habia mostrado que era super excibidor, todas las chicas caminaban modelaban y todo-bien ahora el concurso de talento!-decia a lo cual entro Himeko traia un traje español para luego empezar a bailar, Butch estaba siendo arreglado por sus amigas

Momoko: por sierto Kaoru que talento vas a mostrar?-decia curiosa

Miyako: si no nos has dicho-decia desanimada pues solo ella sabia

Momoko: bueno te dejamos iremos con los chicos-decia para salir con Miyako ellas se dirigieron hacia el publico-HOLA!-grito mientras corria y abrazaba al primero que estuviera que era Boomer, luego saludo a Brick y a Butch

Miyako: Kaoru ya va salir!-decia sonriente mientras saludaba de beso en el cachete a sus amigos

Brick: sin duda alguna nunca imagine que ella pudiera hacer modelar

Boomer: si siempre diciendo que eso es estupido, a ahora me pregunto si ella se siente estupida?-decia a lo cual resivio un golpe en la cabeza cortecia de "Butch"

Kaoru: estoy segura que Kaoru lo hizo por alguna extraña razon

Boomer: si por que estoy segura que ella te ama!-decia sonriente

Kaoru: CLARO QUE NO!-grito medio sonrojada, ella mejor miro hacia el escenario donde vio que su cuerpo subia al escenario-que va hacer?-decia nerviosa pues vio que Butch venia con una guitarra

Brick: desde cuando Kaoru sabe toca la guitarra?-decia extraño, Kaoru reconocio la tonada abrio los ojos un poco de mas, Butch estaba en el escenario vestia una blusa blanca de tirantes delgado, sobre este un sueter blanco al pecho izquierdo tenia el dibujo de un ancla, en su sueter de la manga derecha debajo del hombro tenia 4 lineas azules oscuro, con un pantalon ajustado color kakhi, con unos tenis Adidas, tenia una guitarra cafe el empezo a tocar frente a un microfono

Butch: solo pido tiempo para respiraaar, para pensar un momento a solas para asimilaaar por que te vas-cantaba mientras tocaba-date cuenta que no verte me hace daño no soy fuerte duele ver que mi amor no va detenerteee-el seguia tocando-no soy tu razon de estar lejos de aqui pero quisiera que pensaras un momento en miii, en miii, no en tii-canto en eso Kaoru vio que estaba el maestro de musica tocando el bajo-se que mis palabras no te detendran que este dolor se quedara toda una vida en mi, en mi, no en ti-canto mientras dejaba de tocar con la guitarra-dias que no vuelven, sueños que se hiran sin alcanzar, noches que mis ojos no se cerraran, por recordar date cuenta que no verte me hace daño no soy fuerte duele ver que mi amor no va detenerteee-cantaba mientras ponia sus manos sobre el microfono y cerraba los ojos-no soy tu razon de estar lejos de aqui pero quisiera que pensaras un momento en miii, en miii, no en tii se que mis palabras no te detendran que este dolor se quedara toda una vida en miii, en miii, no en tiii-canto el quito el microfono de donde estaba sostenido mientras empezaba a caminar sobre el escenario y sonreia al publico-no soy tu razon de estar lejos de aqui pero quisiera que pensaras un momento en miii, en miii, no en tiii se que mis palabras no te detendran que este dolor se quedara toda una vida en miii, en miii, no en tiii, en miii, no en tiii, en mii, no en tiiiii-canto para luego caminar hacia direccion donde estaba Kaoru esta seguia en su trance de sorpresa, Butch termino de cantar a lo cual todos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar, Momoko y sus amigos igual estaban sorprendidos

Momoko: sin duda ella gana!-decia para luego correr hacia donde estaba "Kaoru" mientras era seguido por los demas, menos "Butch"-Kaoru cantaste estupendo!-decia super emocionada

Boomer: AMIGAAA! GENIAL FANTASTICO!-grito emocionado y sonriente para luego apretarla y cargarla

Butch: no..pue..pue..do...res...pirar-decia con dificultad, Boomer la solto, mientras que Miyako abrazaba a su amiga y luego Brick

Brick: desde cuanto cantas? tocas? modelas? eh!?-decia alterado-tu no eres Kaoru-decia apuntandola acosadoramente, Butch solo rio pues literal el no era Kaoru

Butch: emm...y Butch?-pregunto al no ver a ese "chico"

Momoko: no lo se-decia pues no se miraba por ningun lado, Kaoru caminaba sin rumbo alguno ya habia salido de su sorpresa

Kaoru: como encontro la...?-decia pero se quedo callada ya que en el baño de mujeres se escuchaba un grito-que pasa?-decia alarmada pero seria, ella se metio al baño y veia a un chico sobre una chica pero la chica tenia cara de miedo y era tapada por la boca con la mano del chico, pues el chico en realidad estaba intentando abusar de ella, Kaoru sin pensarlo avento al chico lejos de la chica

Chico: Y TU QUE QUIERES!?-grito molesto ya que en la caida se habia golpeado con el lavamanos

Kaoru: DEJALA EN PAZ-grito molesta- ERES UN ASQUEROSO!-grito el chico se enojo mas a lo cual empezo a golpear a Kaoru, Kaoru tambien golpeo al chico mientras lo dejaba en el suelo, ella empezo a golpear en la cara del chico-VAMOS!-grito mientras tomaba la mano de la joven, en eso en la entrada se encontraron a la directora que miro al muchacho que estaba en el suelo adolorido

Directora: Butch Akamiya a mi oficina!-dijo seria-y tu tambien Rioga Saotome! y tu tambien muchacha!-decia pues no sabia el nombre de la chica, la directora entro al baño para hacer sus necesidades y luego fue a su oficina estaban los 3 chicos sentados-por que estaban peleando!?-decia seria mirando a los 3

Kaoru: ESTE IDIOTA QUERIA ABUSAR DE ELLA!-grito molesta para levantarse y apuntar al chico que estaba sentado, la directora se sorprendio

Rioga: eso no es cierto-decia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Directora: eso es imposible el es un alumno muy educado-decia pues ese alumno siempre se mostraba educado

Kaoru: QUE? POR FAVOOOR!-decia molesta

Directora: Butch usted siempre buscando problemas, usted sabia lo que pasaria se volvia a regresar con otro problema-decia seria

Kaoru: por que no le pregunta?-decia mirando a la chica que seguia seria y con la mirada perdida

Directora: dime muchacha Rioga trato de abusar de ti-decia mirando a la chica que se ponia nerviosa ella miro a Rioga que la miro con una mirada de amenaza, ella se espanto

Hotaru: mm...-decia nerviosa-no, el no quiso hacerme nada-decia con nervios

Kaoru: QUE!?-grito mirando a la chica y la tomaba de los hombros-DI LA VERDAD EL QUERIA ABUSAR DE TI!-grito con molestia

Hotaru: EL NO QUISO HACERME NADA!-grito mientras se paraba y salia corriendo

Directora: bien Rioga quedas suspendido 3 dias ahora retirate-decia a lo cual el chico salio medio molesto pero al menos para el no fue descubierto-ahora Butch llamare a tu padre-decia empezando a marcar un numero

Butch estaba de nuevo siendo arreglado por Momoko y Miyako

Miyako: esto...es...creo que voy a llorar-decia nostalgica para abrazar a Momoko

Momoko: quedaste hermosa-decia sonriente, Butch sonrio en eso entro Brick tomando a Miyako y Momoko

Brick: tengo que tomarlas!-medio grito-que guapa!-decia para luego jalar a las chicas con gran urgencia, Butch miro raro eso el se miro en el espejo estaba su cabello peinado de un lado con unas trenzas cortas mientras que su demas cabello estaba a un lado izquierdo estaba ondulado, su copete que siempre lo tenia derecho, lo tenia ondulado y de lado,estaba maquillada de manera profesional sus cejas estaban pintadas, en sus ojos tenia un sombreado cafe, sus pestañas estaban pintadasy tenia un delineado de "gato" tenia un labial rojo tenia unos leves chapetes, tenia un collar medio grueso de diamantes y unos aretes de diamantes, tenia un vestido negro de escote y en forma de corazon en medio del vestido tenia un decorado de piedras, le quedaba arriba de la rodilla por 5 dedos y le quedaba pegado, tenia unos tacones color cafe claro

Butch: si yo viera a Kaoru desde mi cuerpo no dudaria en decirle que se ve guapisima y que me encantaria...bueno eso tal vez no-sonrio tontamente pues tenia un pensamiento calido hacia Kaoru pero a la vez inseguro-bueno a ganar y quitar del camino a Himeko-sonrio mientras salia hacia el escenario donde estaban todas las chicas unas muy lindas otras exageradas, Butch sonrio al publico pero luego su sonrisa se borro cuando vio llegar a su papa, que hacia su papa aqui? por que vendria?-Kaoru...-decia nervioso el vio como su papa se dirigia hacia la direccion. Kaoru estaba sentada frente a la direccion junto con Brick, Boomer, Miyako y Momoko

Momoko: pero no te preocupes aremos lo que sea para que Rioga hable-decia mientras se levantaba y era seguido por Brick para empezar a buscar a Rioga

Boomer: amigo sabemos que tu no dirias una mentira-decia seguro, Miyako solo miraba triste-vamos Miyako hay que buscar a Hotaru, ellos se fueron corriendo, en eso llego el padre de Butch el padre miro a "Butch" y entro a direccion, despues de 10 minutos salio

Toshio: vamonos!-decia serio para irse de ahi junto con "Butch", Butch al ver que Kaoru era llevado por su padre se bajo del escenario y corrio salio de la escuela busco a su cuerpo con la mirada no la veia por ningun lado

Butch: estupidos tacones!-decia mientras se quitaba los tacones el corrio descalzo y encontro a Kaoru tomando su bicicleta-KAORU!-grito la chica lo miro con sorpresa

Kaoru: Butch...-decia el se acerco

Butch: por que mi padre esta aqui!?-pregunto un poco molesto

Kaoru: te expulsaron-decia apenada

Butch: QUE!?-grito sorprendido-no...no-decia con nervios

Kaoru: lo siento...yo solo queria defenderla-decia ella queria llorar por que se sentia culpable de haber hecho que se expulsara el chico, en eso vio que habia una limosina frente a ellos

Butch: defender a quien?-pregunto nervioso, el padre de Butch miro a la chica y luego a su hijo

Toshio: sube al auto-decia mientras cerraba la ventana de la limosina, Kaoru obedecio y se fue

Butch: que chica?-decia el, se adentro y vio a Brick

Brick: por que no estas en el escenario!?-dijo un poco alarmado

Butch: que paso con Butch?-pregunto nervioso

Brick: es por eso que solo jale a esas 2 chicas-decia en susurro, Butch agarro de los hombros a Brick y lo aguito

Butch: que sucedio!-decia alterada-por que me...quiero decir por que lo expulsaron?-decia tratando de calmarse

Brick: Butch oyo un ruido en el baño de mujeres el entro y vio a una chica dijo que se llama Hotaru ella estaba apunto de ser violada por Rioga y pues Butch le dijo a la directora que la habia defendido por eso empezaron a pelear y la directora vio que Butch habia lastimado mas a Rioga y Hotaru nego que Rioga queria abusar de ella-relataba el chico, Butch nego y salio corriendo-BUTCH!-grito pero no le hizo caso, Butch corria por toda la escuela en busca de aquella chica en eso vio a Miyako con Boomer

Miyako: KAORU!-grito sorpresiva

Butch: lo siento arruine su trabajo-decia apenado ya que estaba todo despeinado, descalza y un poco sudado-no han visto Hotaru?-decia mientras buscaba con la mirada

Boomer: la hemos buscado por toda la escuela, no la hemos visto-decia cansado

Butch: hay dios-decia cansado y molesto, el corrio y no veia a la chica por ningun lado al final se resigno, el estaba en casa de Kaoru en la habitacion de la chica-mi papa va a enviarme a un internado...bueno a Kaoru-decia el chico mientras frotaba un poco su cara frustrado, el concurso habia concluido y no habia ganado por salir a media competencia-Himeko no sera mi novia tampoco-decia seguro-no permitire eso-el tomo el celular pues estaba sonando el contesto-bueno

Kaoru: tu padre me va a enviar a un internado-decia seria, Butch solo suspiro cansado

...

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE, SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LEE ESTE POBRE FIC (dejen un review)  
encerio quiero uno  
BUENO EN FIN! ADIOS!  
"los errores ortográficos, disculpen, no me da tiempo de corregirlos, pero hago lo mejor posible"


	10. Chapter 10-Recuerdos

HOLA LINDA GENTE LECTORA, LA VERDAD ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBO, PERO NADIE ME DEJA UN REVIEW, LA VERDAD ME ALEGRARÍA QUE AL MENOS ALGUIEN ME DEJE UNO, ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ.

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YA SABEN PRESTADOS.

* * *

Capitulo 10.- Recuerdos

Butch: hay que vernos-decia para colgar era muy noche casi las 12 el decidio salir de la casa por la ventana, Kaoru por su parte salio de la casa por la puerta principal ya que no habia nadie, mas que Yuko pero ella estaba dormida, Butch camino hacia su casa, y Kaoru igual se dirigia hacia su casa, al final se encontraron a mitad del camino, Butch miro a Kaoru ella estaba seria, ellos se dirigieron al parque se sentaron en un banco fue justo donde habian comenzado su tregua, ambos estaban callados, habia un poco de viento por lo cual se movia el cabello de ambos

Kaoru: perdon-decia seria pero con miedo, Butch miro el rostro de el-yo solo queria defenderla, ella...-decia pero fue interrumpida

Butch: Brick me conto, no te disculpes...-decia pero ahora ella interrumpia a el

Kaoru: debo hacerlo, oyes puedo preguntarte algo?-decia mirando al chico, Butch solo asentio-por que cantaste esa cancion? por que revisaste mi cofre?-pregunto un poco triste, Butch solo miro a otro lado

Butch: entonces perdon...Kaoru esa cancion es muy linda, tu la escribiste verdad?-decia mirando a la chica bueno su rostro, Kaoru asentio

Kaoru: no debias hacerlo-decia con uno tono triste

Butch: tiene un significado, verdad?-Kaoru solo asentio

Kaoru: es una dedicada a mi verdadera madre-decia seria, Butch se sorprendio-yo no soy hija de los señores Matsubara yo soy adoptada claro que quiero a mi familia...solo queria guardar ese pequeño recuerdo, bueno en realidad es un gran recuerdo-decia mientras miraba las estrellas

FLASH BACK

Kaoru era una pequeña niña de 5 años estaba frente a un gran escenario y estaba bailando balleth con unas amigas, Kaoru tenia el cabello largo le llegaba abajo de su cintura, con una diadema de flores sobre su cabeza, tenia el tipico traje de balleth rosa, al igual que esos zapatos de balleth, ella bailaba con gracia y elegancio demaciado bien para su edad, ella dio una voltereta y callo en el suelo abierta de piernas pues ahi habia terminado su presentacion, ella salio se dirigio atras del escenario donde vio a su madre que le entregaban unas flores

mama: lo hiciste estupendo Kaoru-decia sonriente mientras cargaba a su hija y le daba un beso en la mejilla, la mama de Kaoru bajo a su pequeña y se arrodillaba a la altura de su hija-mira lo que te traje-decia mientras le entrejaba una pequeña caja, Kaoru le dio las flores y tomo la caja ella lo abrio era un collar de oro con un digen de estrella de piedra jade

Kaoru: waao!-decia alegre tomando el collar-esta bonito-decia ella mientras tomaba el collar y se lo colocaba

Mama: me alegra que te guste-sonrio, tomo la mano de su hija para irse a lo que seguia despues de su presentacion de balleth que era su clase modelaje hoy le hiban a tomar fotos para una revista en ese entonces famosa, Kaoru traia un vestido azul comenzaba con manga cortas y todo liso desde la cintura para abajo era pomposo le llegaba abajo de su rodilla, traia unas calcetas con olancitos y zapatos negros, estaba peinada a dos coletas y estaba enchinado su cabello, ella hacia poses de manera tierna e infantil en cada foto se veian su inocencia, al final termino su mama y ella estaban en el baño, Kaoru estaba bañandose en la tina, su mama estaba lavando su cabello

Kaoru: hoy fue una buena presentacion-decia sonriente, mientras jugaba con 2 patitos en la tina, su mama sonrio

Mama: claro pues mi hija es muy buena en todo-decia para empezar a quitar el jabon de la niña

Kaoru: soy la numero uno-decia sonriente mientras con su dedo hacia el numero uno

Mama: si y la mejor-decia para sacar a su hija, ya estaba siendo arropada por su madre, en la habitacion de Kaoru estaba un piano su mama como todas las noches le cantaba una cancion de cuna, mientras tocaba el instrumento, Kaoru al final callo rendida, la mama sonrio y se fue a dormir a su habitacion, Kaoru como todas las mañanas hiba al preescolar, y cuando regresaba hiba a balleth o luego a su clase de modelaje, ya que un dia era balleth y otro modelaje, luego se quedaba en casa por las tardes con su nana, ya que su mama se hiba a trabajar, ella trabajaba en una agencia de ropa de moda, un dia Kaoru estaba con su mama tocando el piano

Kaoru: asi esta mejor?-pregunto ya que ella queria aprender a tocar el piano, su mama sonrio

Mama: aprendes muy rapido!-sonrio

Kaoru tenia 7 años ella seguia igual de adorable con su cabello negro, largo y bien cuidado, traia una blusa blanca sobre esta estaba su collar de oro y jade, traia una falda floriada resaltando el rojo, con unos zapatos, ella estaba tocando el piano en la sala de su casa, mientras era escuchada por su nana, en eso llego el chofer corriendo vio a la niña y la nana, ellos hablaron entre ellos, luego miraron a Kaoru que tocaba el piano de manera suave y hermosa

Kaoru: Kyoko, llego!-sonrio la niña, ella se acerco al señor mayor-y mi mama?-pregunto al no ver a su madre-esta afuera?-pregunto mirando a los señores mayores, la señora nana se puso a la altura de Kaoru

Nana: Kaoru tu mami...bueno ella se convirtio en un angel-decia, Kaoru no comprendia lo mencionado-tu mami lamentablemente murio-decia apunto de llorar, Kaoru tenia la mirada perdida, luego callo al suelo llorando

Kaoru: MAMAAA!-gritaba llorando-QUIEROO A MI MAMAA!-gritaba y lloraba-MAMII REGRESA A CASAAA!-grito, ella se desmayo, la nana alcanzo a tomar a la niña

Nana: KAORU!-decia mientras cargaba a la niña y le daba palmadas en los cachetes-VAMOS KYOYO AL HOSPITAL!-grito a lo cual chofer llevo a la niña al hospital, la nana y el chofer estaban hablando con un abogado- pero señor a esa niña le debe pertenecer todo ese dinero-decia enojada

Abogado: ya le dije que la señora no dejo ningun testamento donde dijera que la niña era dueño de todo, lo unico que la ley puede hacer es enviar a la niña a una casa hogar ya que no hay ningun adulto que se encargue de ella

Nana: Y YO QUE SOY!-grito molesta

Abogado: a usted no, por que no tiene ningun parentesco-decia mientras salia del lugar

Chofer: no podemos hacer nada la ley nos controla-decia mientras abrazaba a la nana

Nana: que sera de la niña?-decia preocupada, era el dia siguiente Kaoru desperto estaba en el hospital su nana a lado-despertaste!-sonrio-me tenias preocupada

Kaoru: mi mama?-decia triste

Nana: lo siento mi niña-decia mientras abrazaba a la niña, Kaoru empezo a llorar, Kaoru llego a su casa ella sentia un vacio en el lugar-nena hoy sera el velorio y entierro de tu mama-decia triste pero tratando de ser fuerte, Kaoru solo asentio subio a su habitacion, se puso un vestido negro, un saco largo igual de color negro, con zapatos negros, todo su cabello estaba suelto, ella miro su collar que estaba entre las ropas que habia traido del hospital, ella lo tomo y se lo coloco

Kaoru: mama-decia poniendose a llorar, su nana subio la cargo y salieron rumbo a donde harian el velorio, Kaoru llego al lugar todos la miraron pues la pequeña venia llorando, todos los presentes se apenaron y sentian lastima por ella, Kaoru llego hacia donde estaba el ataud de su madre-MAMAAA!-grito y lloro para caer en el cuelo-MAMIII!-gritaba todos los precentes solo miraban a la pequeña-POR QUE ME DEJASTE!?-grito la niña, al final quedo sola, despues del entierro ella estaba en su casa, en eso llego el abogado

Abogado: Kaoru, tienes que irte-decia la niña solo acentio se fue con al abogado hacia una casa hogar, ella al llegar, todos los niños la miraron raro

Niña: oye y tu que haces aqui!?-decia mientras empujaba a Kaoru

Niño: una niña rica que se quedo sin padres-decia analizando a Kaoru pues estaba bien vestida

Niña: sin duda alguna eres mas despreciable-decia a lo cual Kaoru empezo a llorar

Niño: hay que chillona!-decia mientras la empujaba-y que es esto?-decia pues a Kaoru se le habia caido su collar, Kaoru se lo arrebato

Kaoru: NO LO TOQUES!-grito con unas cuantas lagrimas

Niño: como sea

Niña: hay que bonito cabello!-decia sarcastica para luego jalarle el pelo, Kaoru solo lloro, en eso llego la cuidadora

Cuidadora: niños! hay como son!-decia mientras corria a esos niños a castigarlos-no te preocupes Kaoru solo ellos son los unicos niños problematicos que tenemos, los demas seran buenos amigos-decia mientras trataba de acompañar a la niña a su cuarto, Kaoru miro un piano que estaba ella se acerco-oh de seguro cuando seas grande lo tocaras bien!-decia sonriente, Kaoru la miro

Kaoru: pueden ponerlo en mi cuarto-decia seria

Cuidadora: que dices?-decia un poco sorprendida, Kaoru nego

Kaoru: nada, lleveme a mi cuarto por favor-decia mientras la llevaban al lugar, Kaoru desde entonces sentia tristeza en su vida, no se llevaba con nadie, nadie le hablaba, y los niños que conocio lo unico que hacian era molestarla

Niña: modelo y bailarina, que estupidez-decia divertida

Kaoru: no es una estupidez!-grito molesta-es arte!

Niño: si claro-decia mientras empezaba a intentar bailar balleth

Niña: eres muy idiota!-decia para luego irse junto con el niño, Kaoru empezo a llorar, era de noche ella salio del cuarto donde dormia con otras niñas, Kaoru se fue a la planta baja donde habia un piano, Kaoru empezo a tocar la melodia que su mama siempre le tocaba, Kaoru empezo a llorar y vio unos cuadernos y colores, ella empezo a escribir sus pensamientos

Kaoru: parece una cancion-decia mirando lo que habia escrito, ella empezo a tocar de nuevo el piano, empezo a escribir la letra y notas de la cancion, trabajo componiendo la cancion, cuando termino, termino llorando-ya no quiero estar aqui-decia en susurro abrazandose en una esquina, ella miro unas tijeras-es una estupidez-decia llorando mientras se empezaba a cortar el cabello, de manera muy mal le llego arriba de los hombros-mama me dejaste-decia con tristeza Kaoru miro su collar, agarro la hoja con la letra y la composicion, ella mira la ventana, se acerco se salio de la casa hogar, ella corrio y se topo con una señora

Tomoyo: que hace una niña a estas horas de la noche?-se pregunto mirando a Kaoru, Kaoru miro hacia atras, la señora miro el orfanato-tu vienes de ahi, verdad?-Kaoru empezo a llorar y abrazo a la señora, Tomoyo se sorprendio, pero abrazo a la pequeña-ya todo esta bien, no te preocupes-decia sonriente-iras a casa-dijo-a tu nuevo hogar-decia Kaoru no entendia

Kaoru: que?-decia mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos

Tomoyo: eso quitate esas lagrimas, ahora sonrie-dijo a lo cual Kaoru seguia un poco seria, pero poco a poco sonrio para esa señora-hay mira que bonita niña eres!-decia para cargarla-mañana vendre por tus papeles de adopcion-decia para irse a su casa junto con Kaoru

FIN FLASH BACK

Kaoru: aun agradesco que mi mama me haya sacado de ese lugar-suspiro-queria olvidar todo, por lo cual a nadie le he dicho de esto, solo lo sabe mi mama, mi papa e incluso Day, Shoun no lo sabe, esa cancion es muy significante para mi, Butch, por favor no le digas a nadie-decia mirandolo, Butch sonrio

Butch: lo prometo Kaoru-decia sonriendo de manera sincera

Kaoru: ahora que hare? me voy a ir a un internado-decia seria-antes yo deseaba que te largaras de esta escuela y que ojala nunca te tuviera que ver en la escuela-decia con una sonrisa-pero ahora...-ella se detuvo pues no sabia como expresar lo siguiente-no quiero que estes lejos de mi-decia un poco apenada, Butch la miro con sorpresa-y auque yo sea tu en cuerpo, yo necesito el alma de Butch cerca de mi...no se por que? solo se que no te quiero lejos...llegue incluso a preguntarme en que si tal vez...no se, podia llegar a sentir algo calido hacia ti-decia sonrojada, Butch se sorprendio, ellos se miraron

Butch: yo tambien...me llegue a preguntar eso-decia mirandola a lo ojos, mientras se acerca lentamente a Kaoru y empezaba a cerrar los ojos, Kaoru sintio los labios sus labios a decir verdad, pero derrepente ella sintio otro tipo de labios, ella abrio los ojos y miro a Butch

Kaoru: Butch?-se sorprendio, Butch sonrio para luego abrazarla

Butch: no te dejare-susurro al oido-yo tambien amo estar a tu lado-decia Kaoru sonrio

Kaoru: pero por mi culpa iras a un internado-decia culpable, Butch acaricio el cachete de la chica

Butch: pero tu y yo sabemos quien fue quien mintio-decia

...

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE, SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LEE ESTE POBRE FIC (dejen un review)  
encerio quiero uno  
BUENO EN FIN! ADIOS!  
"los errores ortográficos, disculpen, no me da tiempo de corregirlos, pero hago lo mejor posible"


	11. Chapter 11-Cosas que arreglar

HOLA LINDA GENTE LECTORA, LA VERDAD ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBO, PERO NADIE ME DEJA UN REVIEW, LA VERDAD ME ALEGRARÍA QUE AL MENOS ALGUIEN ME DEJE UNO, ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ.

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YA SABEN PRESTADOS.

* * *

Capitulo 11.- Cosas que arreglar

Era otro dia, Kaoru desperto con el espantoso ruido de su alarma de su celular ella lo tomo y lo apago molesta, pero luego se volvio a levantar saltando de alegria

Kaoru: estoy en casa!-decia mientras saltaba de un lado a otro y daba giros por su habitacion-este es mi lugar-decia mientras se tiraba hacia la cama, tendio su cama y luego tomo su uniforme y celular al salir, vio que tambien su hermano Day habia salido se miraron desafiantes y corrieron hacia la entrada del baño-yo primero!

Day: no quitate!-decia mientras empujaba a su hermana

Kaoru: y eso que te despiertas tarde?-pregunto para luego darle un golpe a su hermano

Day: lo mismo me pregunto, tu me despertabas a mi temprano!-decia medio molesto para luego volver a empujar a su hermana

Kaoru: ja! SOY KAORU MATSUBARA!-grito-YO NUNCA ME LEVANTO TEMPRANO!-grito orgullosa para luego empujar a Day y hacerlo caer, por lo cual entro al baño-IDIOTA!-grito desde adentro

Day: si la otra Kaoru auque fuera tempranera y madura, no me agradaba del todo-decia sonriente-que bueno que volviste hermanita-dijo para bajar a desayunar, Kaoru y Day salieron en bicicleta, Kaoru hiba parada, mientras se sujetaba de los hombros de su hermano, Butch se levanto miro su habitacion, solo que estaba casi vacia

Butch: hogar dulce hogar!-decia sonriente, miro las maletas que habian en su habitacion, el miro que en la pared estaba el uniforme-voy a regresar-decia para adentrarse en su baño, el estaba listo para irse, cuando salio vio a su perro que salto de alegria en la sala-amigooo!-decia mientras abrazaba a su perro-me extrañaste, yo si te extrañe-decia sonriente-pero te debo dejar un momento ire a la escuela, decia en eso su madre que venia arreglada lo miro

Mitzuki: hijo por que estas con ese uniforme?-decia confundida

Butch: voy a la escuela-sonrio mientras salia de la casa

Mitzuki: pero te expulsaron!-medio grito pero su hijo ya hiba a media calle, ella entro y vio a su esposo bajando las escaleras-Butch fue a la escuela-decia, el señor solo nego, Butch y Kaoru hiban a la escuela Butch llego primero, al llegar vio a sus amigos

Momoko: hola Butch!-decia alegre

Butch: hola-decia sonriendo a ella y a sus amigos

Boomer: que haces aqui?-decia confuso

Miyako: que bueno que estes aqui-sonrio la chica, Butch rio divertido

Brick: aqui tengo el video-decia mientras daba el celular a Butch, en el video se muestra que el estaba caminando y en el video se olle un grito por lo cual Butch entra al baño, en eso ven en la entrada a Hotaru ella entro al salon

Momoko: a demas Hotaru le dira a la directora la verdad-decia mientras traia a Hotaru, hacia su circulo de amigos

POV KAORU.

Habia llegado a la escuela, estaba caminando por el pasillo y me encontre a Mitch

Mitch: te veias muy guapa ayer-me guiño el ojo yo rei-y mas con tu vestido de gala-decia mirandome hacia donde no deberia, yo tome su menton

Kaoru: amigo, deja de ser un pervertido, el rio para luego poner su mano alrededor de mis hombros, entramos al salon y vi a mis amigos en un circulo, yo me acerque alejandome de Mitch, mire a Butch que me miro serio-hola-decia un poco nerviosa la mirada de Butch me estaba haciendo entrar en nervios hay por que!? en fin yo le sonrei haber si cambiaba su mirada y el me miro molesto-QUE TRAES!?-pregunte molesta por las miradas que el me lanzaba

Momoko: Kaoru por que gritas?-decia confusa

Kaoru: que el deje de mirarme asi-decia mientras apuntaba a Butch, el sonrio divertido de que se rie ese idiota?

Butch: torpe-el sonrio yo solo lo mire apunto de explotar-vamos Hotaru-el decia mientras salia del salon junto con la chica, yo estaba sorprendida por que actua asi, acaso cambio de cuerpo con otra persona! no, no lo creo el solo puede cambiar conmigo, me di cuenta que todos me miraron ya que yo estaba haciendo muecas

Miyako: por que actua asi? se pelearon?-decia mi amiga rubia, creeme lo primero que quisiera saber es por que actua asi, yo me fui a sentar al lugar que antes me pertenecia a lado de esa ventana

Kaoru: yo no tengo idea-decia para salir del salon

POV NORMAL.

Butch estaba frente a la directora que miraba el video, a lado de el estaba Rioga y Hotaru

Directora: aqui claramente se oye el grito-decia mirando el video y luego a Rioga

Butch: como ve directora yo solo defendi a mi compañera, verdad?-decia para luego mirar a la chica

Hotaru: directora lamento haber mentido, pero Butch no debe ser expulsado, Rioga si intento violarme no llego a mayores por que Butch me defendio, menti por que me puse nerviosa y tenia miedo, pero no puedo dejar que Butch que me salvo de algo horrible sea expulsado-la directora escucho atenta

Directora: que bueno que dijiste la verdad-sonrio-bien chicos salgan, Butch bienvenido a la escuela, Rioga llamare a tus padres-decia a lo cual los chicos salieron felices

Hotaru: realmente gracias-decia para abrazar a Butch, Butch correspondio el abrazo

Butch: a mi no me debes agradacer...pero gracias por decir la verdad-decia con una sonrisa, la chica asentio

Hotaru: bueno...nos vemos!-decia para luego irse, Butch se dio la vuelta vio a Kaoru acercarse hecha una fiera

Butch: hola!-sonrio

Kaoru: acaso eres bipolar!-decia molesta, Butch no entendia-en el salon me miraste serio, luego molesto y de repente me llamas torpe!-decia cruzandose de brazos

Butch: aah, eso-decia recordando-es tu culpa-decia serio

Kaoru: MI CULPAA!-grito molesta, Butch le tapo la boca

Butch: baja la voz, vamos a la cafeteria-decia mientras caminaba aun con la mano sobre la boca de la chica, ella mordio la mano de Butch-auch-se quejo

Kaoru: estas loco! tenemos clases-decia para regresar, Butch la toma de la mano

Butch: por favor Kaoru tu nunca quieres ir a clases-decia divertido, Kaoru lo miro seria pero luego ascedio estaban en la cafeteria tomando un jugo, Kaoru estaba disfrutando su bebida, pero sintio la mirada del chico

Kaoru: que pasa?-decia un poco nerviosa

Butch: es bueno ver tu rostro, en lugar del mio, eres muy bonita-decia sonriente, Kaoru tocio incomoda, Butch rio, Himeko que pasaba por ahi vio a Butch ella corrio y abrazo a Butch, Butch sintio un gran peso encima de el-muy pesada-decia con un poco de dificultad a lo cual la chica se levanto ofendida

Himeko: peso 50, he bajado de peso-decia cruzandose de brazos

Butch: se nota-decia sarcastico-que quieres?

Himeko: perdon-decia de nuevo ofendida-soy tu novia, gane el concurso!-decia molesta, Kaoru hizo una mueca de desagrado

Butch:...-hiba a decir algo, pero llego la directora

Directora: oh Himeko ten tu premio del concurso, que te vaya bien en tu viaje-decia sonriente

Himeko: muchas gracias directora-decia sonriente mientras tomaba el premio, la directora asentio para luego irse

Butch: veo que ganaste-sonrio

Kaoru: los dejo solos-decia para pararse, Himeko se sento en una silla cerca de Butch

Himeko: si, dejanos mi novio y yo...-decia pero fue interrumpida

Butch: no Kaoru quedate-decia el, a lo cual Kaoru lo miro mal, Butch sonrio, ella se sento-oh pero cariño tu premio fue un viaje a EUA-decia a lo cual la chica sonrio, Kaoru miro eso molesta y aburrida-no te podre ver por un mes, no soportaria que estes tan lejos de mi- decia mientras tomaba las manos de Himeko-Kaoru explotaria-asi que terminamos, para que no sea dificil-decia mientras soltaba las manos de golpe

Himeko: QUE TE PASA!-grito ella parandose de la silla

Butch: Himeko yo nunca andaria contigo, ni por que ganes miles de concursos, ve a estados unidos y cambia tu puta actitud, por que tu solo atraes a idiotas-Himeko estaba molesta, Kaoru rio levemente y seguia tomando su jugo, Butch se levanto y se acerco al oido de Himeko y susurro-a demas la unica chica que realmente amo esta ahi sentada tomando su jugo de mango, ademas se muy bien que es su favorito-sonrio el chico para luego tomar asiento otra vez, Himeko miro a Kaoru molesta al igual que a Butch, se fue hechando fuego, Kaoru empezo a reir

Kaoru: jaja te pasaste-reia ella mirando a Butch, Butch alzo los hombros

Butch: espero que tambien alejes a tus amiguitos-decia serio, Kaoru dejo de reir sin entender- se que Mitch y a Dany les gustas, no te quiero ver cerca de ellos-decia para luego irse un poco molesto, Kaoru sonrio

Kaoru: ahora son celos?-decia para luego levantarse e irse, estaba apunto de pararse cuando ve a su hermano Day

Day: Kaoru sigo sin entender por que te llevas bien con el?-decia un poco molesto

Kaoru: es mi amigo-sonrio

Day: si pero tu lo odiabas con todo tu corazon, y ahora estas muy feliz con el-decia extraño

Kaoru: por favor siempre estoy feliz con todos mis amigos-decia ella extraña

Sakura: lo que el quiere decir es que tiene celos de ese chico-decia sonriente

Day: claro que no!-decia cruzandose de brazos

Sakura: claro que si!-decia sonriente

Inu: vamos Sakura dejalo-decia tratando de calmar a la chica

Kaoru: hermano usted es mi hombre favorito, papa y Shoun tambien-sonrio para salir de la cafeteria. Kaoru y Butch estaban en la sala de Butch ensayando

Butch: si llorar por ti es inevitable, jamas voy a recuperarte, ahora que hare con mi corazon que tan solo latia al oir tu voz, para que respirar si ya no volveras, ahora que hare con este dolor que no quiere alejarse de mi interior, dimelo por favor, dime que es lo hare sin tu amor-cantaba el chico, ese mismo parrafo estaba cantando ahora en la clase de canto sentado en un banco, a lado estaba Kaoru, mientras sus compañeros escuchaban

Kaoru: donde quedaran los besos, donde guardo tu recuerdo?

Bu/Kao: si tu no estas que pasara? si llorar por ti es inevitable, jamas voy a recuperarte, ahora que hare con mi corazon que tan solo latia al oir tu voz

Butch: para que respirar si ya no volveras

Bu/Kao: y ahora que hare con este dolor que no quiere alejarse de mi interior

Butch: dimelo por favor, dime que es lo hare sin tu amoooor

Kaoru: y ahora que hare con este dolor

Butch: que no quiere alejarse de mi interior

Bu/Kao: dimelo por favor

Butch: dime que es lo que hare

Kaoru: sin tu amooor-cantaban ambos de manera impresionante, el maestro les aplaudio

Maestro: muy bien chicos, bueno todos lo hicieron muy bien-decia mirando 6 alumnos que habia elegido para que compitieran, y asi elegir a los 2 que irian a concursar de manera nacional- Kaoru, Butch son muy buenos-sonrio a ambos-ustedes iran a representar nuestra escuela!-decia sonriente, Kaoru y Butch se abrazaron sonrientes

Butch: gracias maestro-agradecio, Kaoru solo sonrio en forma de agradecimiento

Maestro: bien chicos se acabo la clase, vamos a casa!, felices vacaciones de canto!-decia a lo cual todos se hiban-menos ustedes-decia mirando a Kaoru y Butch-tengan una copia de la llave de este lugar, pueden venir a ensayar cuano deseen ya que este lugar no sera abierto dentro de un mes-los chicos tomaron la llave-falta una semana y media para el concurso, se que pueden lograr cantar esto a la perfecion-sonrio mientras les entregaba a ambos unos folders-vendre el lunes a ver sus avances, los miro a las 3-decia para salir y dejar a los chicos

Butch: KAORU, LO LOGRAMOS!-grito emocionado, mientras cargaba a Kaoru, ella solo sonrio-que te pasa? por que no dices nada?-decia mirandola con una pequeña sonrisa

Kaoru: es que Butch no se si pueda-decia nerviosa-cantar frente a tantas personas...-decia nerviosa

Butch: vamos peleaste frente a millones de personas, nos vieron en le television!-decia sonriendo

Kaoru: no...me refiero a que la musica me recuerda a mi madre-decia con nerviosismo, Butch abrazo a la chica

Butch: Kaoru todo va a estar bien, deberias solo recordar cuando tu mama te cuidaba, borra todo recuerdo de la muerte de ella, las molestias de esos niños de la casa hogar-decia serio pero seguro, Kaoru apreto mas a Butch, queria llorar pues empezo a recordar el dia que ella lloro horas frente a la tumba de su mama, Butch se alejo un poco y vio el rostro de Kaoru con lagrimas en los ojos y bajaban hasta la barbilla-Kaoru no llores, no me gusta verte asi-decia quitando las lagrimas con sus dedos-me duele verte asi-decia Kaoru lo miro, ella con su sudadera se quito las lagrimas, respiro y se tranquilizo

Kaoru: eres el tercero en verme asi-decia apenada

Butch: como?-decia confundido

Kaoru: llorando, bueno mi nana y chofer de aquel tiempo me habian visto asi, llorando y peor, la ultima persona que me vio llorando fue mi mama...la que me adopto-decia mirando al suelo-ese dia despues de llorar frente a mi mama, me prometi que nadie me veria llorar por recordar ese pasado que tengo, queria olvidarlo enterrarlo...los recuerdos regresaron el dia que cantaste la cancion-decia ella nostalgica sin mirar a Butch, Butch por su parte se sintio culpable ya que gracias a el veia llorar a la chica que amaba

Butch: perdoname-decia para abrazarla como si no hubiera mañana-yo te dije que nunca te dejaria...asi sera-susurro el chico, Kaoru sonrio y abrazo a Butch con cariño

...

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE, SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LEE ESTE POBRE FIC (dejen un review)  
encerio quiero uno  
BUENO EN FIN! ADIOS!  
"los errores ortográficos, disculpen, no me da tiempo de corregirlos, pero hago lo mejor posible"


	12. Chapter 12-Una linda tarde

HOLA LINDA GENTE LECTORA, LA VERDAD ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBO, PERO NADIE ME DEJA ONU REVIEW, LA VERDAD ME ALEGRARÍA QUE AL MENOS ALGUIEN ME DEJE UNO, ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ.

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YA SABEN PRESTADOS.

* * *

Butch: pero tu y yo sabemos quien fue quien mintio-decia

Capitulo 12.- Cosas que arreglar

Era otro dia, Kaoru desperto con el espantoso ruido de su alarma de su celular ella lo tomo y lo apago molesta, pero luego se volvio a levantar saltando de alegria

Kaoru: estoy en casa!-decia mientras saltaba de un lado a otro y daba giros por su habitacion-este es mi lugar-decia mientras se tiraba hacia la cama, tendio su cama y luego tomo su uniforme y celular al salir, vio que tambien su hermano Day habia salido se miraron desafiantes y corrieron hacia la entrada del baño-yo primero!

Day: no quitate!-decia mientras empujaba a su hermana

Kaoru: y eso que te despiertas tarde?-pregunto para luego darle un golpe a su hermano

Day: lo mismo me pregunto, tu me despertabas a mi temprano!-decia medio molesto para luego volver a empujar a su hermana

Kaoru: ja! SOY KAORU MATSUBARA!-grito-YO NUNCA ME LEVANTO TEMPRANO!-grito orgullosa para luego empujar a Day y hacerlo caer, por lo cual entro al baño-IDIOTA!-grito desde adentro

Day: si la otra Kaoru auque fuera tempranera y madura, no me agradaba del todo-decia sonriente-que bueno que volviste hermanita-dijo para bajar a desayunar, Kaoru y Day salieron en bicicleta, Kaoru hiba parada, mientras se sujetaba de los hombros de su hermano, Butch se levanto miro su habitacion, solo que estaba casi vacia

Butch: hogar dulce hogar!-decia sonriente, miro las maletas que habian en su habitacion, el miro que en la pared estaba el uniforme-voy a regresar-decia para adentrarse en su baño, el estaba listo para irse, cuando salio vio a su perro que salto de alegria en la sala-amigooo!-decia mientras abrazaba a su perro-me extrañaste, yo si te extrañe-decia sonriente-pero te debo dejar un momento ire a la escuela, decia en eso su madre que venia arreglada lo miro

Mitzuki: hijo por que estas con ese uniforme?-decia confundida

Butch: voy a la escuela-sonrio mientras salia de la casa

Mitzuki: pero te expulsaron!-medio grito pero su hijo ya hiba a media calle, ella entro y vio a su esposo bajando las escaleras-Butch fue a la escuela-decia, el señor solo nego, Butch y Kaoru hiban a la escuela Butch llego primero, al llegar vio a sus amigos

Momoko: hola Butch!-decia alegre

Butch: hola-decia sonriendo a ella y a sus amigos

Boomer: que haces aqui?-decia confuso

Miyako: que bueno que estes aqui-sonrio la chica, Butch rio divertido

Brick: aqui tengo el video-decia mientras daba el celular a Butch, en el video se muestra que el estaba caminando y en el video se olle un grito por lo cual Butch entra al baño, en eso ven en la entrada a Hotaru ella entro al salon

Momoko: a demas Hotaru le dira a la directora la verdad-decia mientras traia a Hotaru, hacia su circulo de amigos

POV KAORU.

Habia llegado a la escuela, estaba caminando por el pasillo y me encontre a Mitch

Mitch: te veias muy guapa ayer-me guiño el ojo yo rei-y mas con tu vestido de gala-decia mirandome hacia donde no deberia, yo tome su menton

Kaoru: amigo, deja de ser un pervertido, el rio para luego poner su mano alrededor de mis hombros, entramos al salon y vi a mis amigos en un circulo, yo me acerque alejandome de Mitch, mire a Butch que me miro serio-hola-decia un poco nerviosa la mirada de Butch me estaba haciendo entrar en nervios hay por que!? en fin yo le sonrei haber si cambiaba su mirada y el me miro molesto-QUE TRAES!?-pregunte molesta por las miradas que el me lanzaba

Momoko: Kaoru por que gritas?-decia confusa

Kaoru: que el deje de mirarme asi-decia mientras apuntaba a Butch, el sonrio divertido de que se rie ese idiota?

Butch: torpe-el sonrio yo solo lo mire apunto de explotar-vamos Hotaru-el decia mientras salia del salon junto con la chica, yo estaba sorprendida por que actua asi, acaso cambio de cuerpo con otra persona! no, no lo creo el solo puede cambiar conmigo, me di cuenta que todos me miraron ya que yo estaba haciendo muecas

Miyako: por que actua asi? se pelearon?-decia mi amiga rubia, creeme lo primero que quisiera saber es por que actua asi, yo me fui a sentar al lugar que antes me pertenecia a lado de esa ventana

Kaoru: yo no tengo idea-decia para salir del salon

POV NORMAL.

Butch estaba frente a la directora que miraba el video, a lado de el estaba Rioga y Hotaru

Directora: aqui claramente se oye el grito-decia mirando el video y luego a Rioga

Butch: como ve directora yo solo defendi a mi compañera, verdad?-decia para luego mirar a la chica

Hotaru: directora lamento haber mentido, pero Butch no debe ser expulsado, Rioga si intento violarme no llego a mayores por que Butch me defendio, menti por que me puse nerviosa y tenia miedo, pero no puedo dejar que Butch que me salvo de algo horrible sea expulsado-la directora escucho atenta

Directora: que bueno que dijiste la verdad-sonrio-bien chicos salgan, Butch bienvenido a la escuela, Rioga llamare a tus padres-decia a lo cual los chicos salieron felices

Hotaru: realmente gracias-decia para abrazar a Butch, Butch correspondio el abrazo

Butch: a mi no me debes agradacer...pero gracias por decir la verdad-decia con una sonrisa, la chica asentio

Hotaru: bueno...nos vemos!-decia para luego irse, Butch se dio la vuelta vio a Kaoru acercarse hecha una fiera

Butch: hola!-sonrio

Kaoru: acaso eres bipolar!-decia molesta, Butch no entendia-en el salon me miraste serio, luego molesto y de repente me llamas torpe!-decia cruzandose de brazos

Butch: aah, eso-decia recordando-es tu culpa-decia serio

Kaoru: MI CULPAA!-grito molesta, Butch le tapo la boca

Butch: baja la voz, vamos a la cafeteria-decia mientras caminaba aun con la mano sobre la boca de la chica, ella mordio la mano de Butch-auch-se quejo

Kaoru: estas loco! tenemos clases-decia para regresar, Butch la toma de la mano

Butch: por favor Kaoru tu nunca quieres ir a clases-decia divertido, Kaoru lo miro seria pero luego ascedio estaban en la cafeteria tomando un jugo, Kaoru estaba disfrutando su bebida, pero sintio la mirada del chico

Kaoru: que pasa?-decia un poco nerviosa

Butch: es bueno ver tu rostro, en lugar del mio, eres muy bonita-decia sonriente, Kaoru tocio incomoda, Butch rio, Himeko que pasaba por ahi vio a Butch ella corrio y abrazo a Butch, Butch sintio un gran peso encima de el-muy pesada-decia con un poco de dificultad a lo cual la chica se levanto ofendida

Himeko: peso 50, he bajado de peso-decia cruzandose de brazos

Butch: se nota-decia sarcastico-que quieres?

Himeko: perdon-decia de nuevo ofendida-soy tu novia, gane el concurso!-decia molesta, Kaoru hizo una mueca de desagrado

Butch:...-hiba a decir algo, pero llego la directora

Directora: oh Himeko ten tu premio del concurso, que te vaya bien en tu viaje-decia sonriente

Himeko: muchas gracias directora-decia sonriente mientras tomaba el premio, la directora asentio para luego irse

Butch: veo que ganaste-sonrio

Kaoru: los dejo solos-decia para pararse, Himeko se sento en una silla cerca de Butch

Himeko: si, dejanos mi novio y yo...-decia pero fue interrumpida

Butch: no Kaoru quedate-decia el, a lo cual Kaoru lo miro mal, Butch sonrio, ella se sento-oh pero cariño tu premio fue un viaje a EUA-decia a lo cual la chica sonrio, Kaoru miro eso molesta y aburrida-no te podre ver por un mes, no soportaria que estes tan lejos de mi- decia mientras tomaba las manos de Himeko-Kaoru explotaria-asi que terminamos, para que no sea dificil-decia mientras soltaba las manos de golpe

Himeko: QUE TE PASA!-grito ella parandose de la silla

Butch: Himeko yo nunca andaria contigo, ni por que ganes miles de concursos, ve a estados unidos y cambia tu puta actitud, por que tu solo atraes a idiotas-Himeko estaba molesta, Kaoru rio levemente y seguia tomando su jugo, Butch se levanto y se acerco al oido de Himeko y susurro-a demas la unica chica que realmente amo esta ahi sentada tomando su jugo de mango, ademas se muy bien que es su favorito-sonrio el chico para luego tomar asiento otra vez, Himeko miro a Kaoru molesta al igual que a Butch, se fue hechando fuego, Kaoru empezo a reir

Kaoru: jaja te pasaste-reia ella mirando a Butch, Butch alzo los hombros

Butch: espero que tambien alejes a tus amiguitos-decia serio, Kaoru dejo de reir sin entender- se que Mitch y a Dany les gustas, no te quiero ver cerca de ellos-decia para luego irse un poco molesto, Kaoru sonrio

Kaoru: ahora son celos?-decia para luego levantarse e irse, estaba apunto de pararse cuando ve a su hermano Day

Day: Kaoru sigo sin entender por que te llevas bien con el?-decia un poco molesto

Kaoru: es mi amigo-sonrio

Day: si pero tu lo odiabas con todo tu corazon, y ahora estas muy feliz con el-decia extraño

Kaoru: por favor siempre estoy feliz con todos mis amigos-decia ella extraña

Sakura: lo que el quiere decir es que tiene celos de ese chico-decia sonriente

Day: claro que no!-decia cruzandose de brazos

Sakura: claro que si!-decia sonriente

Inu: vamos Sakura dejalo-decia tratando de calmar a la chica

Kaoru: hermano usted es mi hombre favorito, papa y Shoun tambien-sonrio para salir de la cafeteria. Kaoru y Butch estaban en la sala de Butch ensayando

Butch: si llorar por ti es inevitable, jamas voy a recuperarte, ahora que hare con mi corazon que tan solo latia al oir tu voz, para que respirar si ya no volveras, ahora que hare con este dolor que no quiere alejarse de mi interior, dimelo por favor, dime que es lo hare sin tu amor-cantaba el chico, ese mismo parrafo estaba cantando ahora en la clase de canto sentado en un banco, a lado estaba Kaoru, mientras sus compañeros escuchaban

Kaoru: donde quedaran los besos, donde guardo tu recuerdo?

Bu/Kao: si tu no estas que pasara? si llorar por ti es inevitable, jamas voy a recuperarte, ahora que hare con mi corazon que tan solo latia al oir tu voz

Butch: para que respirar si ya no volveras

Bu/Kao: y ahora que hare con este dolor que no quiere alejarse de mi interior

Butch: dimelo por favor, dime que es lo hare sin tu amoooor

Kaoru: y ahora que hare con este dolor

Butch: que no quiere alejarse de mi interior

Bu/Kao: dimelo por favor

Butch: dime que es lo que hare

Kaoru: sin tu amooor-cantaban ambos de manera impresionante, el maestro les aplaudio

Maestro: muy bien chicos, bueno todos lo hicieron muy bien-decia mirando 6 alumnos que habia elegido para que compitieran, y asi elegir a los 2 que irian a concursar de manera nacional- Kaoru, Butch son muy buenos-sonrio a ambos-ustedes iran a representar nuestra escuela!-decia sonriente, Kaoru y Butch se abrazaron sonrientes

Butch: gracias maestro-agradecio, Kaoru solo sonrio en forma de agradecimiento

Maestro: bien chicos se acabo la clase, vamos a casa!, felices vacaciones de canto!-decia a lo cual todos se hiban-menos ustedes-decia mirando a Kaoru y Butch-tengan una copia de la llave de este lugar, pueden venir a ensayar cuano deseen ya que este lugar no sera abierto dentro de un mes-los chicos tomaron la llave-falta una semana y media para el concurso, se que pueden lograr cantar esto a la perfecion-sonrio mientras les entregaba a ambos unos folders-vendre el lunes a ver sus avances, los miro a las 3-decia para salir y dejar a los chicos

Butch: KAORU, LO LOGRAMOS!-grito emocionado, mientras cargaba a Kaoru, ella solo sonrio-que te pasa? por que no dices nada?-decia mirandola con una pequeña sonrisa

Kaoru: es que Butch no se si pueda-decia nerviosa-cantar frente a tantas personas...-decia nerviosa

Butch: vamos peleaste frente a millones de personas, nos vieron en le television!-decia sonriendo

Kaoru: no...me refiero a que la musica me recuerda a mi madre-decia con nerviosismo, Butch abrazo a la chica

Butch: Kaoru todo va a estar bien, deberias solo recordar cuando tu mama te cuidaba, borra todo recuerdo de la muerte de ella, las molestias de esos niños de la casa hogar-decia serio pero seguro, Kaoru apreto mas a Butch, queria llorar pues empezo a recordar el dia que ella lloro horas frente a la tumba de su mama, Butch se alejo un poco y vio el rostro de Kaoru con lagrimas en los ojos y bajaban hasta la barbilla-Kaoru no llores, no me gusta verte asi-decia quitando las lagrimas con sus dedos-me duele verte asi-decia Kaoru lo miro, ella con su sudadera se quito las lagrimas, respiro y se tranquilizo

Kaoru: eres el tercero en verme asi-decia apenada

Butch: como?-decia confundido

Kaoru: llorando, bueno mi nana y chofer de aquel tiempo me habian visto asi, llorando y peor, la ultima persona que me vio llorando fue mi mama...la que me adopto-decia mirando al suelo-ese dia despues de llorar frente a mi mama, me prometi que nadie me veria llorar por recordar ese pasado que tengo, queria olvidarlo enterrarlo...los recuerdos regresaron el dia que cantaste la cancion-decia ella nostalgica sin mirar a Butch, Butch por su parte se sintio culpable ya que gracias a el veia llorar a la chica que amaba

Butch: perdoname-decia para abrazarla como si no hubiera mañana-yo te dije que nunca te dejaria...asi sera-susurro el chico, Kaoru sonrio y abrazo a Butch con cariño

Capitulo 11.- Una linda tarde

Era sabado, Kaoru estaba durmiendo felizmente, ella se levanto eras las 12 del dia, Kaoru sonrio bobamente, en eso se abre la puerta y ve a su hermano Shoun

Shoun: Kaoru levantate que tienes que desayunar-decia, Kaoru tomo su celular, Shoun miro el celular extraño-tu celular no era negro?-decia confundido, Kaoru lo miro raro

Kaoru: no, es dorado!-decia mientras se levantaba-ahora afuera, me voy a cambiar-el menor seguia confundido

Shoun: era negro, lo juro!-decia con sospecha para bajar al primer piso, Kaoru bajo a desayunar estaba toda su familia reunida, ella se sento, mientras se servia su cereal

Kaoru: mama, papa, un chico me invito a salir hoy- decia a lo cual el padre de Kaoru empezo a toser pues la comida como que se le habia atorado, su hermano Shoun escupio un poco de su jugo, y Day apreto con el tenedor a su propio hot cake, su mama solo sonrio

Tomoyo: y cuando lo traeras a casa?-pregunto curiosa, dicho esto los 3 hombres Matsubara tocieron pues se habian ahogado con sus bebidas respectivas, Day leche, Shoun con su jugo y su papa con su cafe

Kaoru: un dia de estos-sonrio-aun no es mi novio...solo es una cita-decia mirando a los 3 hombres que soportaba dia a dia, auque ya habia descanzado de ellos admitia que los extrañaba

Tokio: me niego-decia molesto

Da/Sho: igual yo-decia igual de molestos, Kaoru miro a su mama pidiendo apoyo

Tomoyo: diviertanse-sonrio a lo cual los 3 hombres se negaban y maldecian al chico

Day: y a todo esto, como se llama? lo conozco?-decia curioso

Kaoru: Butch Akamiya-sonrio para luego levantarse y reguntar su plato

Tomoyo: deja los platos, arreglate para tu cita-sonrio, Kaoru sonrio a su madre y agradecio con la mirada, en eso se escucho el timbre de su casa, Shoun fue a abrir miro a un chico y una chica parecia de su edad, de hecho la conocia

Yuko: no iras a esa cita!-decia molesta, en eso miro a la entrada y vio a Shoun-Sho..Shoun-decia nerviosa, Butch miro al hermano de Kaoru el sonrio

Shoun: hola Yuko, que sucede?-pregunto al no entender la visita-que haces en mi casa?-pregunto extraño

Butch: esta tu hermana?-dijo a lo cual Shoun lo miro serio, Butch venia vestido con una playera de cuello circular color blanco, sobre este traia una camisa de tela similar a la de mezclilla solo que esta mas ligera, tenia un pantalon negro, con unos tenis Vans blancos

Shoun: con que eres tuu-decia con una mirada helada, Butch no entendia por que lo miraba asi, en eso salio la mama de los chicos

Tomoyo: que se te ofrece?-pregunto

Butch: vengo a buscar a Kaoru-decia un poco nervioso, la señora sonrio y lo hizo pasar, en eso miro al padre de Kaoru y a Day-buenas tardes-sonrio, los 2 hombres y un puberto lo miraban serios y molestos

Tomoyo: tomen asiento, le avisare a Kaoru-decia para dejar a todos los presentes, Yuko y Butch se sentaron, Butch por alguna extraña razon se sentia nervioso y como si estuviera conociendo por primera vez a la familia de la chica,

Day: Butch como es que de repente tu quieres salir con la pequeña de esta casa?-pregunto serio

Butch: eh..pues-decia nervioso

Day: se que tu antes molestabas a mi hermana? dime quieres jugar con ella-dicho esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Tokio: COMO QUE MOLESTABAS A MI HIJA!-grito molesto-POR QUE DEMONIOS LO HACIAS!-grito mirando al chico a los ojos

Butch: lo siento...se que cometi un error...es un error pasado, nunca le haria daño-decia un poco nervioso

Shoun: no creo que debas salir con mi hermana-decia serio mirando al chico-es mucho para ti

Butch: lo se...ella es mucho para mi...pero en realidad la quiero mucho, me doleria estar lejos de ella, Kaoru es una chica fantastica y muy fuerte como ustedes...entiendo que no quieran que yo salga a su hija, o su hermana-decia mirando al padre y luego a los hermanos-pero estoy seguro de que la amo-decia con un sonrojo

Shoun: no lo se Day...parece falso-decia con mirada de sospecha, Day asentio hiban ambos a golpear a Butch pero su padre los detuvo

Tokio: espero que no hagas llorar a mi hija, si lo haces nomas te digo que soy luchador profesional-decia serio, para luego reir-cuida a mi hija- decia Butch sonrio, Tokio le hizo una miraba para que volteara a ver a su hija, Butch se volteo vio a Kaoru con su cabello corto y medio peinado con su copete corto, estaba natural solo traia un balsamo sabor fresa, vestia un blusa de manga larga con gorrito, era color salmon bajito, pero en las magas el tono era mas fuerte, traia un pantalon de mezclilla claro que estaba un poco roto, con unos botines de ajugeta color marron, traia una mini mochila, y traia el collar de su mama pero lo tenia escondido debajo de la blusa, Kaoru sonrio a los presentes

Yuko: esa chica es la que salio de casa, cuando volvia con mi amiga-decia mientras apuntaba a Kaoru-por que la trajiste?-decia curiosa-estaban solos-decia espantada, dicho esto, los 3 hombres miraron a Butch con mirada acesina

Kaoru: VAMONOS!-grito tomando la mano de Butch y salieron corriendo, estaban en una plaza-que haremos primero?-decia un poco nerviosa pero trataba de disimularlo

Butch: hay que ir a comer-decia sonriente, Kaoru miro un restaurante de comida elegante, Butch sonrio

Kaoru: no, mejor comamos hamburguesas!-decia para dirigirse a un restaurante de comida rapida, Butch la seguia, entraron comieron su hamburguesa, Kaoru miro su hamburguesa y sus papas fritas-a esto le falta capsu-decia mientras tomaba el bote con capsu, ella estaba aguitando la botella pero no salia el contenido-sal de ahi!-decia molesta, Kaoru apreto la botella y esta salio disparada a su blusa, Kaoru solo puso su mirada seria, ya que Butch empezo a reir

Butch: hay niña, como siempre igual de torpe-decia mientras movia el cabello de la chica, Kaoru le dio un golpe en su pierna-auh!-se quejo molesto

Kaoru: mira que debilucho, nomas te dan 2 semanas de vacaciones de karate y ya estas todo debilucho-decia decepcionada

Butch: soy cinta negra, tu eres azul, ya te dije soy el numero uno-decia con aires de grandeza, Kaoru continuo comiendo su hamburguesa, y Butch no era escuchado a lo cual el termino comiendo, habia terminado de comer, habia un trenecito a lo cual Kaoru salio corriendo hacia el, Butch la siguio, estaba Butch y Kaoru en el trenecito, mientras se tomaban fotos en el celular de Butch, hacian muecas graciosas, en algunas sonreian y en otras habian pequeños cariños como un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Kaoru y Butch bajaron vieron a un payaso el le entrego una flor de globo a Kaoru, el payaso miro a Butch y sonrio, Butch lo miro extraño a lo cual, el payaso le avento un pastel, Kaoru se soprendio y empezo a reirse a carjadas, Butch se quito el pastel de los ojos y empezo a perseguir al payaso con un pastel que le habia entregado otro payaso, despues de un rato Kaoru se aburrio de ver como fracasaba en tratar de manchar a Butch, ella detuvo a Butch, el payaso se acerco, Kaoru tomo el pastel y se lo avento en la cara, para luego continuar caminando, Butch la seguia cansado, Kaoru y Butch estaban caminando por la plaza, y vieron a un hombre de aspecto guapo que estaba pintado de oro auque tambien podian confundirlo pues parecia una estatua, Kaoru no quitaba la mirada de ese hombre pero seguia caminando y cuando volteo vio un moustro Kaoru solo grito, Butch empezo a reir pues eso era un disfras de aspecto terrorifico, pero Kaoru se lo merecia segun el por mirar a otro hombro, Butch la tomo de la mano, mientras se alejaban un poco de esa gente Kaoru estaba muy avergonzada, luego entraron a una zona de juegos estaban jugando uno de una guerra donde se usaba espadas, Kaoru le estaba ganando a Butch, el juego menciono a Kaoru ganadora a lo cual ella salto de alegria y empezo a bailar por su victoria, Butch la miro serio y la dejo sola, Kaoru se detuvo pues parecia loca, ella solo grito el nombre de Butch, al final estaban en unas banquetas de la plaza ambos degustando de un helado

Kaoru: aah que buen dia fue hoy-decia sonriente, Butch sonrio el miro algo brilloso en su cuello el tomo lo que brillaba

Butch: es el collar de tu madre?-pregunto apenado auque estaba de mas que el sabia que si, Kaoru asentio

Kaoru: si, ahora lo mirare con los buenos recuerdos, lo demas no se borrara es parte de mi vida, pero lo voy a tomar en que si luche aquella vez, lo demas sera pan comido-sonrio-bueno auque en realidad escape-decia ahora un poco apenada

Butch: no importa eso, lo que importa es que ya lo superaste de buena manera-sonrio el chico para comer el cono de su helado, el termino su helado, y el saco del pantalon un collar que era similar al de Kaoru su unica diferencia es que este tenia digen de diamante-quiero que lo conserves-decia dandoselo a la chica

Kaoru: no, no puedo-decia apenada

Butch: este me lo dio mi mama me dijo que lo cuidara, pero creo que esto te lo mereces mas tu que yo-decia entregando el collar, Kaoru nego

Kaoru: no Butch esto te lo dio tu madre, no puedes darmelo-decia ella mientras tomaba el collar y lo colocaba en el cuello de Butch-que esto sea simbolo de lo que sucedio y pues...-decia con un sonrojo y nerviosa-tambien como prueba de...-callo pues no sabia como expresar lo ultimo

Butch: amor-decia mientras sonreia y tomaba el collar desde el digen, Kaoru sonrio, ella se acerco hacia Butch, Butch tambien se acercaba poco a poco sintiendo la respiracion de uno y el otro, juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno, sincero y con mucho amor, se separaron por falta de aire se miraron y sonrieron, ellos juntaron sus frentes y se tomaron de las manos, Butch y Kaoru se fueron de ahi para luego ir a dejar a Kaoru en su casa

...

* * *

Espero LES GUSTE, SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LEE ESTE POBRE FIC (Dejen Revisión de la ONU)  
encerio quiero uno  
BUENO EN FIN! ADIOS!  
"Los Errores ortográficos, disculpen, no me da Tiempo de corregirlos, Pero hago lo mejor posible"


	13. Chapter 13-Destino

HOLA LINDA GENTE LECTORA, LA VERDAD ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBO, PERO NADIE ME DEJA UN REVIEW, LA VERDAD ME ALEGRARÍA QUE AL MENOS ALGUIEN ME DEJE UNO, ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ.

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YA SABEN PRESTADOS.

* * *

Butch: amor-decia mientras sonreia y tomaba el collar desde el digen, Kaoru sonrio, ella se acerco hacia Butch, Butch tambien se acercaba poco a poco sintiendo la respiracion de uno y el otro, juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno, sincero y con mucho amor, se separaron por falta de aire se miraron y sonrieron, ellos juntaron sus frentes y se tomaron de las manos, Butch y Kaoru se fueron de ahi para luego ir a dejar a Kaoru en su casa

Capitulo 13.- Destino

Ya era otro dia, Butch habia invitado a Kaoru a su casa para que sus padres la conocieran, Kaoru llego a la casa de el, al entrar el perro salto sobre Kaoru

Kaoru: ves el me ama-decia sonriente mientras abrazaba al perro, Butch alejo al perro de Kaoru

Butch: amigo te adoro, pero no puedo compartirte a Kaoru

Kaoru: no seas idiota-decia mientras le daba un golpe a su novio-no soy un objeto que se comparte-Butch sonrio nervioso

Butch: hay que entrar-decia a lo cual Kaoru espero a que Hashi entrara pero el perro empezo a empujarla-quiere el que entres primero-decia Kaoru sonrio ella entro, Butch hiba a entrar, pero el perro se adelanto-no podias ser caballeroso conmigo-decia para luego cerrar la puerta-MAMAA, PAPAA!-grito a lo cual ambos bajaban y detras de ellos venia Yuko, Kaoru sonrio ya los conocia solo se sentia rara de este angulo siendo presentada como la novia del chico, la señora mama de Butch se sorprendio al ver a Kaoru

Toshio: debes saber que Butch me hizo faltar al trabajo para que yo la conociera-decia un poco divertido pues Butch habia agarrado a su padre de la pierna mientras era arrastrado por su padre, Butch solo gritaba que se quedara como niño pequeño

Mitzuki: eres una joven muy hermosa-decia sonriente, auque aun no salia de su sorpresa-cual es tu nombre?-pregunto amablemente

Kaoru: Kaoru Matsubara-la señora rio nerviosa, Kaoru noto eso-pasa algo?-pregunto educadamente, la señora nego con la cabeza

Mitzuki: pasa al comedor, Butch preparo todo para ti-decia mientras tomaba el cachete de su hijo y lo pechiscaba un poco

Butch: mamaa-decia de mala gana y algo avergonzado

Toshio: adelante-decia mientras alzaba un poco el brazo dando como una invitacion a pasar, Kaoru se sento a lado de Butch frente a ella estaba la mama de Butch y a lado de la señora estaba Yuko, el padre estaba en medio de Yuko y Butch, todos comian, Kaoru por su parte estaba un poco nerviosa, pero exteriormente parecia tranquila y comoda- y desde cuando se conocen?-pregunto curioso

Kaoru: desde que entramos a la prepa

Yuko: eso significa que...Agosto, Septiembre...-se ponia pensativa y empezaba a contar con sus dedos-se conocen hace 7 meses!-decia sorprendida

Mitzuki: como se conocieron?-pregunto curiosa, a lo cual ambos azabaches abrieron un poco los ojos y pusieron una mirada nerviosa, pues cuando se conocieron habian peleado en la cafeteria por un pastel ya que era el ultimo, la directora los castigo lavando los baños

Kaoru: haciendo un trabajo en equipo-sonrio, para luego empezar a comer la ensalada que tenia en el plato, el padre habia terminado de comer

Toshio: mmm...con que haci-decia divertido pues el sabia que su hijo y ella mentian

Mitzuki: y Kaoru que te gusta de mi hijo?-decia sonriente mientras ponia su codo sobre la mesa y sostenia su mano un tenedor, Kaoru empezo a toser, Butch se sonrojo mientras decia un sonoro "mamaaa!"

Toshio: no la incomodes mujer, luego ya no va a venir-decia divertido por la reaccion de ambos, Yuko se rio

Yuko: vamos cuñadita que te gusta de el? no es la gran cosa el-decia divertida, su hermano le lanzo una mirada asecina, ella solo carcajeo levemente, Kaoru tenia todas las miradas menos la de Butch

Kaoru: pues es el...es un chico que sabe respetarme, me cuida, me hace sentir segura...-decia sonrojada sin mirar a los presentes

Mitzuki: hay como adoro a esta chica!-decia sonriente para luego levantarse y abrazar a Kaoru, mientras sarandiaba un poco a Kaoru pudo notar que Kaoru tenia un collar detro de su blusa que se salio por la sarandiada, la señora se alejo-que bonito collar-decia mirando el objeto pero un poco sorprendida, Kaoru asentio un poco extraña por la mirada de la señora-en eso se escucha que el celular de su esposo suena-querido...-suplico con la mirada

Toshio: perdon-decia para levantarse e ir a contestar

Yuko: bien, gracias y provecho-decia mientras se levantaba-compermiso-subio a su habitacion ya que a noche ella no habia dormido por andar viendo una serie que era muy popular en su escuela, por lo cual ahora queria dormir

Toshio: lo siento, debo regresar a la empresa-decia serio, su esposa lo miro un poco molesta-debo trabajar-decia para luego salir de la casa

Mitzuki: bueno nos quedamos nosotros-decia sonriente-compre un pastel, Butch me dijo que te encanta el pastel de chocolate con nuez-decia mientras sacaba de el refrigerador el pastel, Butch por su parte llevo a Kaoru a la sala, estaban sentados esperando, en eso ven que la mama regresa con una bandeja que tenia 3 platos con pastel, 3 tazas y un delicioso chocolate bebible, ella les sirvio y se lo entrego a los 2 jovenes-sabes que seria bueno?-pregunto a Kaoru

Kaoru: que cosa?-decia nerviosa

Mitzuki: ver las fotos de Butch de cuando era un bebe!-decia encantada, en eso ella prende el televisor donde se veian fotos de Butch de pequeño-oh este es del dia que nacio-decia sonriente, Butch miro horrorizado, Kaoru miro con ternura en la pantalla se veia la cara de un bebe con los ojos cerrados-ahi esta tomando bibi!-decia sonriente-oh aqui Butch tenia un mes-decia pues Butch se miraba un poquito grande pero seguia acostado en la cama-este dia le tomamos una foto dandose una ducha!-decia, en la pantalla se miraba Butch desnudo sentado en una tina azul y sonriendo a la camara

Butch: SUFICIENTES!-grito mientras tomaba el control y apagaba la plasma y escondia el control detras de el

Mitzuki: pero hijo si te veias tan tierno, o no Kaoru?-decia para mirar a la chica

Kaoru: muy tierno!-decia divertida y miraba a su novio que estaba molesto y levemente sonrojado-hay que ver mas!-decia tratando de tomar el control, pero Butch lo avento hacia donde estaba un pecera que recien habian comprado, Kaoru se sintio un poco apenado

Mitzuki: BUTCH!-grito a lo cual el chico corrio hacia los peces y saco el control-ve a tu cuarto!-decia seria

Butch: mi novia esta aquiii-susurro un poco avergonzado

Mitzuki: y no haras caso?-decia cruzandose de brazos, dicho esto Butch se fue directo a su habitacion, Kaoru se sintio apenada

Kaoru: lo lamento señora..yo-decia un poco rapido y nerviosa

Mitzuki: no te preocupes, de hecho quise que Butch se fuera para que hablemos-decia mientras se sentaba en el sillon-ven-decia a lo cual Kaoru se acerco y se sento-tu madre era Oyuki Yikimura?-Kaoru abrio los ojos

Kaoru: como sabe?-decia confusa, Kaoru nunca habia mencionado el nombre a Butch por lo cual el no podia haberle dicho eso a su madre

Mitzuki: tu madre era mi mejor amiga-decia con un tono de tristeza-sabes de que murio?-pregunto un poco nerviosa, Kaoru nego con la cabeza-bueno, tu madre ese dia habia hido...

FLASH BACK

Una mujer de 30 años, estatura 1.65, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes, su cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta al final de su espalda, traia un vestido negro pegado a su cuerpo que estaba en buenas condiciones a pesar de haber ya tenido un parto, tenia puesto un saco cafe que tenia moño en la parte de atras, con unos tacones negros y una cartera pequeña negra, llegaba a una agencia de publicidad, al llegar una resecionista sonrio pues a esa señora ya la conocia le entrego un gafete que decia "visitante", la mujer fue al elevador, entro y fue a la oficina de una mujer de 31 años, de estatura 1.68, tenia unos ojos morados, su cabello era rubio, ondulado y le llegaba abajo de sus hombros, traia un vestido rojo de manga larga pegado al cuerpo, traia unos tacones de color cafe, estas mujeres se sonrieron y se abrazaron

Oyuki: amiga creo que al fin encontre al amor de mi vida-decia sonriente la azabache y daba un giro feliz

Mitzuki: espero que sea un buen hombre-decia sonriente-y no sea como el otro tarado-bufo molesta cruzandose de brazos

Oyuki: no me lo menciones-decia rodando los ojos-hoy tendre una cena con el!-decia mientras se sentaba en una mini sala que habia dentro de la oficina

Mitzuki: no lo hare-decia seria-y Kaoru ya lo sabe?-pregunto curiosa, Oyuki puso su mirada con nervios

Oyuki: aun no lo conoce, no se como lo vaya a tomar-decia con nervios a morir, Mitzuki tomo las manos de su amiga

Mitzuki: es una niña encantadora ella lo aceptara-sonrio mientras le daba apoyo a su amiga

Oyuki: eso espero-suspiro-y tu esposo como esta?-pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema

Mitzuki: esta bien, tiene mucho trabajo, casi ni descanza-decia estirandose de los brazos-pero no cambies de tema

Oyuki: hay amiga...-suspiro-le dire tan pronto llegue a casa sobre mi novio-decia mientras se acostaba en las piernas de su amiga, ella sonrio y empezo a acariciar la cabeza de su amiga

Mitzuki: amiga, un dia hay que salir juntas, ni tenemos tiempo por el trabajo, y hay que llevar a los niños ellos ni se conocen-decia sonriente

Oyuki: es una buena idea, hay que tomar unas vacaciones!-decia emocionada, mientras se sentaba

Mitzuki: si! es urgente!-decia divertida

Oyuki: bueno amiga debo irme, debo ir a ver a Machiko!-decia emocionada-nos vemos amiga, hay que preparar nuestras vacaciones!-decia sonriente mientras se despedia, la mujer salio, estaba entregando el gafete, en eso se olle que se abrian las puertas, a lo cual gente encapuchada y con armas entraba

Hombre: NADIE SE MUEVA!-grito enojado-VAMOS!-grito a lo cual 2 hombres lo siguieron, la mama de Kaoru osea Oyuki tenia miedo, ella se dio la vuelta para mirar a los hombres, ella vio que estaban distraidos, Oyuki corrio hacia al elevador, debia buscar a su amiga, en eso un hombre se da cuenta de lo que hacia y la jalo del cabello y la tiro

Hombre 2: pero mira que tenemos aqui-sonreia tras la mascara-es usted una mujer muy hermosa-decia mientras se agachaba y tocaba la pierna de la mujer

Oyuki: por favor no me haga nada-decia temblorosa y con miedo, el hombre sonrie, en eso ve que su superior bajaba con una mujer jalandole el cabello, a esta la tiro cerca de la que tambien estaba en el suelo

Hombre: DEJA DE ACOSARLA, SOMOS ACESINOS NO VIOLADORES!-grito enojado, mientras sacaba una pistola-tu marido nos estafo-decia mientras se agachaba y le susurraba al oido a Mitzuki ella estaba asustada apunto de llorar, el se levanto apunto su arma hacia Mitzuki-HACI QUE VA A PAGAR CON LO QUE MAS AMA!-grito apunto de jalar al gatillo, Oyuki al saber que hiban a disparar se levanto y se puso frente a su amiga resibiendo el balazo en el estomago de la parte derecha

Oyuki: ah!-decia con dolor y cahia al suelo

Hombre 2: no debias matar a la otra?-decia confuso, en eso se oyen unas patrullas, Mitzuki al ver a su amiga en el suelo ella se acerco y cargo el cuerpo

Mitzuki: Oyuki!-decia-OYUKIII!-grito al borde de las lagrimas, su amiga abrio los ojos

Oyuki: mi hija...debes...cuidarla...dile que...la amo-decia con dificultad, ella dio su ultimo respiro y murio en los brazos de su amiga

Mitzuki: no!, OYUKIIIIIIIII!-gritaba y lloraba, abrazo con mas fuerza a su amiga-OYUKII! ABRE LOS OJOOOOS!-decia con un dolor tan grande era su mejor amiga y por culpa de ella y de su esposo ahora estaba muerta en sus brazos, la policia afortunadamente llego y atrapo a los delincuentes

FIN FLASH BACK

Mitzuki: desde ese dia no me perdono lo sucedido, yo fui al velorio de tu madre y te hiba a llevar conmigo, cuando fui a buscarte una señora no me dejo verte no me lo permitio, yo trate de explicarle que yo era amiga de tu madre, pero ella no me creyo me dijo que era una loca abogada que queria llevarte al orfanato, yo fui mas tarde pero cuando vi ya no habia nadie en tu casa, ni la señora que no me dejo verte, nunca encontre datos tuyos para llevarte conmigo, un dia encontre el orfanato donde estabas pero cuando llegue me dijeron que fuiste adoptada, yo les pedi datos de tus padres adoptivos, pero no podian dar esa informacion, yo me rendi pero me fui un poco calmada ya que me habian dicho que te habias hido con una buena familia, yo pedi perdon a tu madre, tal vez sea un poco tarde pero...por favor dejame cuidarte como mi hija, mi nuera-decia con lagrimas en los ojos, a lo ultimo sonrio, Kaoru estaba sorprendida le cayo una lagrima

Kaoru: mama...-decia mientras mas lagrimas caian

Mitzuki: Kaoru tu mama te ama-decia con una sonrisa, Kaoru se tapo el rostro con sus manos, la señora abrazo a Kaoru y le daba un beso en la cabeza-lo lamento mucho-susurro-ese collar que tienes los teniamos tu mama y yo, ella tenia esa estrella y yo un diamante, nosotras eramos amigas desde que teniamos 5 años, y era simbolo de nuestra amistad, decidimos darselos a ustedes por que queriamos que ustedes tuvieran una buena amistad como la nuestra, bueno auque ustedes llegaron a mas-sonrio mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de Kaoru, Kaoru sonrio con lo ultimo

Kaoru: gracias...por decirme todo esto, yo nunca supe por que murio, pero fue salvandola a usted, mi mama tuvo que irse, pero me dejo en buenas manos-sonrio-auque tuve que conocerla despues-decia mirando a la señora con una pequeña sonrisa, Butch estaba atras donde estaba las escaleras no se veia que el estaba ahi, el escucho la platica apreto el digen del collar y sonrio

Butch: Kaoru, lamento esto, mi familia fue culpable de esto-penso el joven triste, el subio a su habitacion, el estaba acostado, en eso ve que la puerta de su cuarto se abre era su novia estaba un poco roja de los ojos, ella se sento en la esquina de la cama, el chico se acerco sin bajar los pies de su cama-Kaoru perdon-decia mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, ella comprendio que escucho lo sucedido-me siento culpable

Kaoru: no Butch, tu no tienes la culpa, eso fue cosas del pasado, hay que olvidarlo-decia sonriente, Butch le agarro la mano y la hizo acostarse, mientras el la abrazaba y ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de el y escuchaba los latidos que eran un poco rapidos-te amo-decia mientras cerraba los ojos poco a poco, Butch la apreto mas hacia el e igual el cerraba poco a poco sus ojos

Kaoru se levanto estaba en un lugar lleno de pasto verde, habia un gran arbol, y al fondo habia un rio con la agua mas cristalina que habia visto, ella miro a todos los lados, no habia rastro de que alguien este ahi, en eso oye un grito, ella voltea y ve a Butch

Butch: Kaoru, donde estamos?-pregunto, la chica alzo los hombros, en eso ven que habia alguien cerca del arbol tenia una capa negra, Butch se puso frente a Kaoru, ella solo tomo el brazo del chico-quien eres tu?-pregunto serio pero firme, en eso esa persona se da la vuelta, ella se quita la capa negra era una chica tenia el cabello rubio y rizado, tenia ojos miel, tenia un vestido blanco que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y estaba descalza

Chica: hola-sonrio, ellos la miraron y la analizaron

Butch: yo te he visto-decia con sospecha-eres la que me regalo una paleta!-dijo mientras la apuntaba

Kaoru: la cajera-decia mirando a la chica-tu metiste una paleta en mi bolsa?-decia con sospecha

Chica: soy Nami, soy una hechizera de magia blanca-sonrio, Kaoru y Butch se miraron extraño

Butch: ya de por si sabia que era un sueño-decia apunto de pellizcarse

Kaoru: tu una vez me hablaste...igual por un sueño-decia apuntando a la chica, ella se acerco

Nami: si, yo fui la causante de que cambiaran de cuerpo-decia mirando a ambos

Kaoru: por que hiciste eso?-decia confundida y un poco molesta

Nami: por que...ustedes tenian el odio a mil-decia cruzandose de brazos y enojada, mientras hacia un puchero

Kaoru: por que...no le veo sentido?-decia mientras tomaba de los hombros a la chica y la aguitaba

Nami: dejame!-grito un poco-yo solo hago lo que me ordenan, y que tal si se lo preguntas a ella-decia mientras apuntaba con la mirada, Kaoru y Butch voltearon, Kaoru se sorprendio

Kaoru: mama...-dice ella, vio a su madre con sus hermosos ojos verdes, su cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta al final de su espalda, traia un vestido blanco le quedaba suelto y estaba descalza, la señora abrio los brazos, Kaoru corrio hacia su madre y la abrazo-mama-decia sonriente ella sentia como su mama la acariciaba

Oyuki: Kaoru...-decia sonriente-hija...-apreto mas a su hija

Kaoru: mama, como?-decia sin creer que miraba a su mama

Oyuki: pedi permiso para poder aparecer en tus sueños, un sueño que compartas y recuerden siempre-decia mirando a Butch, el se acerco

Butch: hola Oyuki-decia feliz, la señora lo abrazo el correspondio al abrazo

Kaoru: por que ella me dijo que te preguntara el suceso de el cambio de cuerpos?-decia confusa

Oyuki: oh! eso-sonrio culpable-eras una niña egoista, y no llevabas bien con el hijo de mi mejor amiga...debia hacer alg-rio divertida

Kaoru: es enserio-decia muy poco sorprendida

Oyuki: Kaoru eres toda una señorita, recuerdo cuando eras tan solo una pequeña bebe-decia nostalgica-hija no tengo mucho tiempo, asi que escucha lamento haberte dejado sola, sin nadie a tu cargo, no te deje ni siquiera dinero-decia apenada-pero estuve tranquila al saber que fuiste con tu mama Tomoyo, dile a ella que agradezco de todo corazon el saber como te a cuidado todos estos años-sonrio- dile a mi amiga Mitzuki que no se sienta culpable por mi muerte mi destino era ese, dile que la adoro y que nuestras vacaciones algun dia se cumpliran-decia apunto de llorar-y Butch gracias a ti por cuidar tan bien de mi hija por que puedo ver como tu amor hacia ella es muy sincero, se que ella se puede cuidar sola, pero te agradeceria que tu me la protegas ante todo-decia tomando la mano de Butch y de Kaoru

Butch: yo amo a su hija y no sera necesario que lo pida por que yo siempre lo hare-decia sonriente

Oyuki: hija te amo-decia para abrazar a su hija y a Butch-a ambos los amo-decia tranquila, en eso unos brillos cubrian a Kaoru y Butch

Kaoru: mama!-grita Kaoru-yo tambien te amo!-eso fue lo ultimo que dijo ella, la señora sonrio

Kaoru y Butch despertaron, Kaoru miro un pecho ella miro hacia arriba vio la cara de su novio , el le sonrio, ella correspondio la sonrisa

Kaoru: debo irme a mi casa-decia sentandose en la cama, Butch la atrae hacia ella

Butch: y pensar que antes te odiaba y creia que eras torpe, bueno aun pienzo que eres torpe-decia nostalgico pero luego cambio a un tono divertido, Kaoru le dio un leve golpe

Kaoru: tu eres un idiota-decia levemente molesta para luego volver a intentar pararse, por de nuevo jalada a la cama el chico la abrazo fuertemente

Butch: te amo, te amo mucho-decia divertido-no se enoje princesa gruñona-el empezo a reirse

Kaoru: idiota! idiota!-decia mientras daba leves golpes en el pecho de su novio, el la solto un poco, tomo las manos de ella y se acerco a los labios de ella y le dio un beso, un beso lleno de pasion, de amor que se sentian el uno al otro-eso no te quita lo idiota-decia divertida mientras se levantaba, Butch la imito poniendose sus tenis, Kaoru por su parte sus botines, ambos salieron era de noche las 8 para ser especificos, Butch hiba en su bicicleta mientras Kaoru estaba parada mientras se agarraba fuertemente en los hombros de el, al llegar-bueno adios-decia para entrar a la casa, pero Butch la detiene-que?-decia confundida

Butch: mi beso-decia con un poco de berrinche de niño pequeño, Kaoru rodo los ojos, en eso se abre la puerta era el papa de Kaoru

Tokio: joven Butch-decia serio, Butch sudo frio

Butch: buenas noches-saludo nervioso, pero trataba de demostrar seguridad, Tokio sonrio tomo la mano de su hija y cerro la puerta en la cara del chico-adios-decia al resivir el portazo-es normal yo tambien me pondria celoso si mi hija tuviera un novio tan guapo como yo-decia alavandose a si mismo

...

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE, SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LEE ESTE POBRE FIC (dejen un review)  
encerio quiero uno  
BUENO EN FIN! ADIOS!  
"los errores ortográficos, disculpen, no me da tiempo de corregirlos, pero hago lo mejor posible"


	14. Chapter 14-Dos voces

HOLA LINDA GENTE LECTORA, LA VERDAD ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBO, PERO NADIE ME DEJA UN REVIEW, LA VERDAD ME ALEGRARÍA QUE AL MENOS ALGUIEN ME DEJE UNO, ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ.

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YA SABEN PRESTADOS.

* * *

Butch: buenas noches-saludo nervioso, pero trataba de demostrar seguridad, Tokio sonrio tomo la mano de su hija y cerro la puerta en la cara del chico-adios-decia al resivir el portazo-es normal yo tambien me pondria celoso si mi hija tuviera un novio tan guapo como yo-decia alavandose a si mismo

Capitulo 14.- Dos voces

Kaoru y Butch estaban con su maestro cantandole, Kaoru tocaba el piano y Butch la guitarra, el maestro los miraba satisfecho

Maestro: lo hacen estupendo, estoy seguro que ganaran!-decia sonriente

Kaoru: por sierto maestro al concursar que ganamos?-decia confundida

Maestro: oh! eso ustedes ayudan a dar un mantenimiento para mejorar el lugar o transferirlo a otro lugar y ganan becas a la mejor escuela de musica en Francia, Paris-decia sonriente, Kaoru se sorprendio y Butch bueno el sabia el premio-estoy seguro que ganaran, esos premios se les da a 3 escuelas ganadoras-decia sonriente

Kaoru: vamos a ganar!-decia animada, Butch la miro-somos los numero uno!-decia levantando el dedo indice y sonreia, Butch sonrio a lo cual el empezo a tocar la guitarra y Kaoru el piano, el maestro estaba contento de la mejora que habian tenido ellos

Era el dia de la presentacion Kaoru y Butch habian llegado a un teatro muy reconocido en la capital, era muy grande tenia asientos en todo lugar, tambien a los lados y subia consecutivamente, habia un gran escenario iluminado, y colgaba una gran y roja cortina, atras de ella habia cuartos, personas encargadas de la presentacion, frente al escenario habia una mesa con asentios pues era para los jueces, Kaoru y Butch se asombraron pues nunca habian visto un lugar tan grande como ese, los encargados llevaron a Kaoru y a Butch a una habitacion su camerino

Butch: genial tenemos un camerino!-decia emocionado, vio como el maestro llegaba con 2 cambios de ropa uno era un traje y el otro un vestido

Maestro: esto usaran-decia entregandolo respectivamente, a Butch le dio el vestido y a Kaoru el traje

Butch: no es gracioso-decia serio, Kaoru y el maestro empezaron a reirse

Maestro: si lo es-dicho esto sono el celular de el-permitenme-decia mientras contestaba-como que no hay donas?-decia para salir del camerino, Butch le entrego el vestido a Kaoru y viseversa, Kaoru entro a un vestibulo, mientras Butch hacia lo mismo, Butch salio primero

Butch: Kaoru, por que tardas tanto!?-preguntaba pues la chica llevaba un buen de tiempo-en eso el olle que tocan la puerta el abre

Mo/Mi/Bo/Br: HOLA!-gritaban mientras entraban sin permiso del chico

Butch: pasen-decia sarcastico, para luego cerrar la puerta

Momoko: vaya Butch que apuesto!-decia sonriente, Brick la miro mal, ella sonrio nerviosa, ellos eran novios desde hace una semana, casi igual que Kaoru y Butch-Butch tiene novia, no hay por que sentir celos-decia abrazando al chico de ojos rojos, este solo bufa molesto

Boomer: y Kaoru?-pregunta al no verla

Butch: esta en el vestibulo, lleva media hora ahi adentro-decia ya desesperado

Miyako: que numero de presentacion son?-pregunto mientras miraba todo el maquillaje que habia

Butch: somos el numero 10 de 15-decia mientras se recargaba en la silla, esta estaba mal puesta por lo cual no aguanta el peso de Butch y hace que se caiga, todos se empezaron a reir-no se rian!-decia molesto, para luego levantarse

Miyako: bien!, ahora salgan-decia empujando a los 3 hombres que estaban discutiendo por la caida de Butch, Miyako cerro la puerta-sal Kaoru!-decia en voz alta, Kaoru salio

Momoko: vas a ver quedaras hermosa!-decia conectando una plancha

Miyako: manos a la obra-decia sonriente mientras sentaba a Kaoru frente al espejo, pero luego le daba la vuelta a lo cual Kaoru no podia ver su reflejo, Miyako le puso maquillaje, Momoko le estaba planchando el cabello, luego Miyako le ponia sombra cafe en sus ojos, Momoko comia un chocolate, Miyako le quitaba el chocolate y la regañaba, Momoko conecto un enchinador, Miyako le coloco un labial cafe claro y medio rosa, Momoko le ondulaba las puntas, Miyako reviso unos zapatos y mostraba a Kaoru unos tacones cafes claros, Kaoru sonrie, Momoko con un peine jugaba un poco con el cabello de Kaoru, Miyako le da a Kaoru una pulsera de oro y aretes de piedra jade, Momoko le coloca spria al cabello de Kaoru, Kaoru tose por el aroma-te ves hermosa-decia mientras se recostaba sobre el hombro de su amiga

Momoko: sin duda alguna somos las mejores estilistas!-decia animada, Kaoru sonrio se levanto se dirigio a un espejo de cuerpo completo, se vio de pies a cabeza, tenia unos tacones cafe claro, traia un vestido blanco era de manga corta, con un leve escote, era pegado hasta la cintura y suelto y un poco pomposo por abajo, le llegaba 3 dedos abajo del muslo, tenia su pulsera de oro, y en su cuello tenia el collar de su madre, estaba maquillada, tenia sombras cafe en los ojos, tenia un delineado, pestañas pintadas, tenia un labial cafe claro ligeramente rosa, tenia su cabello planchado y con sus puntas onduladas, estaba un poco desordenado, tenia unos aretes de piedra jade

Kaoru: no puedo creer, que esa sea yo!-decia soprendida, en eso se abre la puerta y entra Butch seguido de Boomer y Brick, Butch se detiene soprendido igual o mas que Kaoru se veia sumamente hermosa

Brick: waoo! te ves muy bien-intenrrumpia el silencio, Momoko lo mira mal-Kaoru tiene novio no hay por que sentir celos-decia ironico, Momoko se acerca y le da una patada para luego salir molesta-amor!-grito-auh!-se quejo de dolor para luego salir

Miyako: vamos Boomer-dicho esto el chico la obedecio, Butch sonrio, Kaoru estaba un poco sonrojada, sabia que el dia de la pasarela se habia puesto un poco de gala, pero ella lo miro desde otra perspectiva y ademas casi ni estuvo cuando se vistio Butch de gala

Kaoru: que te parece?-decia terminando el silencio incomodo para ella

Butch: tengo a la novia mas guapa del mundo-decia cruzandose de brazos y sonreia coqueto, Kaoru se relajo y rio

Kaoru: lastima que esa novia, tenga el novio mas torpe-decia divertida, Butch la miro serio y molesto, Kaoru empezo a analizar la vestimente de Butch estaba todo su cabello peinado a una coleta con todo el cabello para atras, sobre salian uno que otro cabello corto en su cara, tenia una camisa blanca con una corbata verde que estaba tapada por su saco gris, tenia pantalones grises y de gala, con zapatos negros y bien brillosos-pero al menos resalta su guapura-decia ironica pero divertida, Butch solo rodo los ojos, para luego abrazarla, en eso se abre la puerta

Maestro: lamento interrumpir tortolos, pero el escenario los espera-dicho esto ambos salieron, Kaoru agarrada del ante brazo de su chico, al llegar habia un piano blanco, y una guitarra igual blanca, Butch dejo a Kaoru sentada frente al piano, Butch tomo la guitarra mientras ponia su pie sobre un balcon blanco, Kaoru empezo a tocar el piano, a lo cual Butch la siguio, Butch tenia un microfono frente a su guitarra y su boca, Kaoru solo tenia un microfono colado cerca del piano

Butch: mi destino ya estaba sellado contigo y el corazon te entrege y aunque el mundo intento separar los caminos nunca olvide...-cantaba mientras movia las cuerdas

Kaoru: tus caricias marcaron mi piel y en tu voz mi corazon-cantaba sonriente, mientras movia sus dedos atraves de las teclas del piano

 _Se veia a Kaoru lanzarle un jugo a Butch, este le reclama molesto, Himeko llegaba corriendo mientras se sentaba a lado de Butch, Butch tomaba de las manos a Himeko pero luego las soltaba de golpe, Himeko se levanta ofendida gritando, mientras Butch se levanta y le susurra al oido_

Butch: en tus brazos el cielo encontre

Kaoru: y en tus ojos la fe

Kao/Bu: eres tu, solo tu la razon por la que vivire, fuiste tu, solo tu-cantaban a la vez mirandose

 _Butch le agarro la mano a Kaoru y la hizo acostarse, mientras el la abrazaba y ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de el y escuchaba los latidos que eran un poco rapidos, Kaoru y Butch cantaban en la sala de el chico, para luego verse riendose por que andaban jugando a imitarse_

Butch: la mujer que yo siempre soñe

Kao/Bu: mi pecado eres tu, siempre te ame

 _En un estadio de Karate se veia a Kaoru siendo Butch, ella saludo a su adversario , esta se acerco corriendo, Kaoru aprovecho eso para tomo el brazo del chico y lo hizo rodar y caer Butch daba patadas a lo cual golpeaba a su adversaria, pero en una el no atina, la chica toma el pie y la tira_

Kaoru: que dificil fingir que el pasado no existe, sigues aqui junto ami, a pesar del dolor tu recuerdo persiste, voy detras de ti- cantaba, mientras dejaba de tocar, mientras un hombre se ponia a tocar

 _Se mostraba a Kaoru de 7 años, mientras lloraba en el suelo, luego en un orfanato siendo molestada por 2 niños, Kaoru abrazaba a su mama_

Butch: tus caricias marcaron mi piel y en tu voz mi- canto, e igual dejo su guitarra dandosela a un chico y cantaba con el microfono en la mano

Kao/Bu: corazon en tus brazos el cielo encontre y en tus ojos la fe eres tu, solo tu la razon por la que vivire, fuiste tu, solo tu-cantaban mientras caminaban hacia el centro

 _Se veia a Kaoru siendo Butch sentada en la cama a lado estaba Butch escuchandola, para luego mirarse ella se sentia incomoda a pesar de ser su propio rostro_

Butch: la mujer que yo siempre soñe-canto mirando a Kaoru

Kao/Bu: mi pecado eres tu, siempre te ame-ella igual lo miraba

Butch: siempre te ame

 _Se veia a Butch siendo Kaoru modelando frente a mucha gente, con su traje casual, estaba sonriente_

Kao/Bu: eres tu, solo tu la razon por la que vivire, fuiste tu, solo tu-caminaban cada quien por su lado, mirando hacia al publico

Butch: la mujer que yo siempre soñe mi pecado eres tu

Kaoru: mi pecado eres tu

 _Butch estaba vestido de puta mientras coqueteaba a varios chicos, con tal de molestar a Kaoru, Kaoru para regresarsela ella estaba apunto de ser golpeada por un chico del equipo de lucha, mientras ella se escondia detras de Boomer y Brick_

Kao/Bu: mi pecado eres tu siempre te ame-cantaban juntandose un poco

Butch: siempre te ame-el tomo la mano a Kaoru, para luego darle una vuelta

Kaoru: siempre te ame, estes mi pecado, cual es el tuyo?-cantaba mientras era abrazada por Butch

Butch: mi pecado eres tu-miro a Kaoru a los ojos, ella sonrio

 _Butch y Kaoru estaban sentados en un banco en el parque de noche viendo las estrellas, se miraron para acercarse y besarse, al separarse ellos se abrazan_

Kaoru y Butch habian terminado de cantar, en el publico estaban sus amigos y sus familias que aplaudian orgullosos y muy felices, los 2 se fueron atras del escenario, que de repente llegaban sus amigos como locos corriendo

Momoko: HERMOSO!-grito en el oido de su amiga, ella solo hizo una mueca de molestia

Miyako: estuvo genial, nunca imagine que algun dia ustedes estarian en un escenario cantando asi de lindo-decia emocionada-y muy guapos-decia mucho mas emocionada

Boomer: lo hicieron excelente!-felicito alegre-me debes 5 Brick-decia a lo cual el chico hizo una mueca de molestia

Brick: ten!-decia entregando un billete de 5, Kaoru y Butch lo miraron mal

Boomer: creyo, que al final dejarian el escenario-decia apuntando a Brick, sus amigos lo miraron molesto

Brick: NO ES CIERTO!-grito con un poco de miedo

Butch: no creiste en nosotros, esta bien no me aguito-decia indignado

Brick: no seas payaso-decia rodando los ojos-pero si lo hicieron bien-sonrio, Kaoru le dio un zape-AUH!-grito mientras se sobaba donde le dieron un zape

Momoko: te lo mereces-decia divertida, en eso se oyo que decian que tendrian que pasar los concursantes con su respectivo maestro, Kaoru y Butch fueron al igual que los demas concursantes

Anfintrion: bien chicos, aqui en este sobre tengo los resultados de esta competencia-decia con misterio-bien, ahora el ganador es...-decia con intesidad del momento-es...-decia, haciendo desesperar a los chicos- LA ESCUELA ROMAN, KAORU MATSUBARA Y BUTCH AKAMIYA!-gritaba alegre, a lo cual ambos chicos se soprendieron, su maestro mas, abrazo a sus alumnos, luego Kaoru y Butch se abrazaron emocionados-USTEDES HAN GANADO DINERO PARA LA REPARACION TOTAL DE SU ESCUELA ROMAN, Y USTEDES DOS CHICOS HAN GANADO UNA BECA A LA ESCUELA PERFECT EN FRANCIA, PARIS!-decia igual de emocionado, mientras entregaban sus resectivos premios, Kaoru y Butch estaban super alegres al igual que el maestro

Habia pasado un mes desde el concurso, Kaoru y Butch estaban en el aeropuerto, estaba ahi sus amigos y familiares

Momoko: por que se van?-decia apunto de llorar

Miyako: los vamos a extrañar-decia ya con lagrimas en los ojos

Kaoru: no lloren, vamos a regresar-decia haciendose la fuerte, mientras le quitaba a sus amigas las lagrimas

Mo/Mi: aah!-gritaban un poco llorando, para abrazar a Kaoru fuertemente, Kaoru sonrio triste

Boomer: aaah!-decia apunto de llorar mientras se unia al abrazo-Kaoruu! ahora quien me quitara la comida-decia con unas pequeñas lagrimas, las chicas se alejaron de Kaoru

Kaoru: cuando regrese seguiran mis costumbres-decia divertida, Boomer la volvio abrazar, Miyako y Momoko abrazaron a Butch

Momoko: adios idiota!-decia triste, Butch solo sonrio

Miyako: no queremos que se vallan-decia igual de triste

Brick: adios Kaoru te cuidas-decia abrazando fuertemente a su amiga, Kaoru solo le sonrio triste

Boomer: adios Butch!-decia con sus lagrimas en los ojos y abrazaba a su amigo

Butch: Boomer..voy a regresar-decia extraño pero a la vez triste

Brick: adios amigo-decia dando un abrazo a su amigo, claro despues de que Boomer se quitara

Momoko: hay chicos los voy a extrañar-decia desanimada

Kaoru: vamos a regresar-sonrio

Miyako: si pero 5 años despues-decia cruzandose de brazos, para volver a lanzar lagrimas, Kaoru la abrazo para calmarla, en eso se acercan los padres de ambos chicos

Yuko: aaah te voy a extrañar-decia abrazando fuertemente a su hermano

Mitzuki: hijo debes cuidar de Kaoru por favor, y tambien cuidate-decia maternal mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Toshio: comportate-decia sonriente, sabiendo bien como era su hijo de conteston-cuidate-decia dando un abrazo a su hijo

Day/Sho: cuidate enana-decian abrazando a su hermana, ya que era algo chaparra para ellos, Kaoru les dio un zape despues del abrazo-AUH!-se quejaron

Kaoru: callense tarados!-decia enojada

Tokio: adios hija te cuidas-decia mientras abrazaba a su hija-y sabes que existen...bueno ya sabes-decia algo incomodo, Kaoru lo miro se comprender-los condones-susurro para su hija, Kaoru se sonrojo

Kaoru: PAPA!-grito llamando la atencion, ella miro hacia abajo avergonzada, su padre solo sonrio

Tomoyo: Tokio no le digas esas cosas a la niña-decia abrazando maternalmente a su hija, Kaoru rio nerviosa

Tokio: solo quiero prevenir!-decia divertido, su esposa rodo los ojos, en eso se oyo la voz del aeropuerto

Voz: Pasajeros del vuelo 456 Francia, Paris, favor de reportarse en la sala 3, para despegar-decia a lo cual ambos chicos miraron a sus padres y los abrazaban

Butch: los vere luego

Kaoru: los voy a extraña-cada uno se separo de sus padres, para luego tomar sus maletas e irse a la sala 3, ellos estaban en el avion-adios-decia mirando por la ventana, Butch tomo la mano de ella mientras sonreian..

...

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE, SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LEE ESTE POBRE FIC (dejen un review)  
encerio quiero uno  
BUENO EN FIN! ADIOS!  
"los errores ortográficos, disculpen, no me da tiempo de corregirlos, pero hago lo mejor posible"


	15. Chapter 15-14 años despues!

HOLA LINDA GENTE LECTORA, LA VERDAD ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBO, PERO NADIE ME DEJA UN REVIEW, LA VERDAD ME ALEGRARÍA QUE AL MENOS ALGUIEN ME DEJE UNO, ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ.

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YA SABEN PRESTADOS.

* * *

Kaoru: los voy a extraña-cada uno se separo de sus padres, para luego tomar sus maletas e irse a la sala 3, ellos estaban en el avion-adios-decia mirando por la ventana, Butch tomo la mano de ella mientras sonreian..

Capitulo 15.- 14 años despues

POV KAORU.

Han pasado 14 años, ahora tengo 30 años al igual que mis amigos, despues de regresar de Francia continue con mis estudios, me gradue de maestria para deportes, yo estaba arreglando a mi hija

Akane: mama no quiero peinarme-me decia mi pequeña hija ella era una niña de 5 años media 1.20, tenia el cabello lacio, a la mitad de la espalda y negro, tenia ojos verdes oscuros, vestia una blusa verde y un short corto negro, junto con unos Vans negros

Kaoru: si asi lo quieres, esta bien-digo, pues si ella no queria no tenia que obligarla, ademas yo era asi de pequeña, ella me sonrie, en eso veo a mi hijo se llama Akira era el mellizo de Akane, el era un niño de 5 años media 1.30, tenia el cabello negro y alvorotado, tenia ojos verde oscuro, vestia una playera verde y un short largo negro junto con unos tenis Vans negros-que pasa Akira?-pregunto pues aparecio en el cuarto de su hermana y el decia que nunca entraria ahi

Akira: Akane tomo mi avion!-acuso a su hermana

Akane: no es cierto!-se nego, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, yo miro a Akane, veo que suspira-el tomo mi muñeca y la tiro por la ventana-yo mire a Akira molesta

Akira: es que estaba muy fea!-se defendio, yo solo nege

Kaoru: ya te dije Akira que no tires las cosas de tu hermana, Akane donde esta el avion de tu hermano?-le digo mirando a ella, ella se levanta de la cama y se dirige a su armario ella saco unos cuantos jugetes y saca un avion

Akane: ten-suspiro entregando el avion

Akira: asi me gusta-decia tomando el avion e irse

Kaoru: bueno vamonos, tu papa esta afuera esperando-le digo mientras saliamos de su habitacion, me dirigi a la habitacion de Akira y lo veo con su tableta me acerco y se la quito-vamonos-le digo el suspira y baja conmigo hacia el patio, ahi estaba un perro su nombre era Hashi, el perro de Butch lamentablemente fallecio, por lo cual compramos uno despues de que cumplieran los niños 3 años y le pusimos el mismo nombre, Akira se acerco y le puso la correa

Akira: vamos Hashi!-decia emocionado para salir de la casa, Akane los siguio, yo cerre la puerta de la casa, y veo el auto estacionado y de este salia mi esposo que era nada mas y nada menos que Butch Akamiya y yo era la señora Akamiya me daba risa de tan solo pensarlo

Butch: suban niños-decia mientras abria la puerta y mis hijos subian junto con su perro-hola amor-me saludo de beso

Akira: que asco!-grito desde la ventana, yo me rei al igual que Butch

Butch: cuando seas grande no te vas a cansar de besar a tu novia-decia mientras abria la puerta para luego yo subirme

Akira: no las niñas son molestas-decia molesto mientras hacia un berrinche

Akane: eres un tonto!-decia para luego darle un golpe a su hermano

Akira: MAMA AKANE ME PEGO!-se quejo mi hijo

Kaoru: Akane calmate!-regañe, ella al parecer se calmo

Butch: a que horas empezaba la fiesta?-pregunto mientras conducia

Kaoru: a las 4-decia yo mirando la invitacion

Butch: y a que hora son?-decia curioso

Kaoru: a las 5:30-Butch rio nervioso ya que por su culpa llegariamos tarde a la fiesta, llegamos a una gran casa era de mis amigos Miyako y Boomer hoy cumplia años su hija, tal vez mi amiga se enoje, mmm, en fin entramos a la casa, ahi estaba Miyako yo llegue la salude, en eso aparece Momoko

Momoko: hasta que se dignan a llegar!-decia un poco molesta

Kaoru: es su culpa!-dige calmada

Momoko: BUTCH!-grito molesta

Butch: BRICK!-grito en eso aparecio mi amigo Brick

Brick: que pasa?-decia extraño

Butch: controla a tu mujer!-decia pues ahora era golpeado por Momoko, Brick solo se fue-auh! Momoko!-decia con dolor, yo y Miyako nos alejamos, yo me acerque con mis hijos hacia una mesa donde estaba la cumpleañera

Kaoru: hola Nami!-salude dandole un abrazo a la pequeña

Nami: tia Kaoru!-decia emocionada, okey en realidad no era mi sobrina, pero Miyako decia que yo era como su hermana al igual que Momoko por lo cual desde que nacio nos precento como tias de Nami, ella era una niña de 5 años recien cumplidos, media 1.15, tenia cabello rubio atado a 2 coletas bajas, tenia unos ojos azul fuerte, tenia un vestido de manga larga color azul y con un lazo en medio color negro, con unos zapatos negros y calcetas blancas

Kaoru: ten tu regalo-le digo mostrando una caja azul

Nami: gracias tia Kaoru!-decia mientras tomaba el regalo y luego lo dejaba en la mesa de regalo, yo segui saludando a los invitados algunos conocia, otros no, a otros de mas los conocia, me siento en una mesa donde estaba mis hermanos con sus respectivas esposas, mi hermano Day que tenia 33 años ya se todo un viejo, estaba junto con su esposa Sakura ella es la hermana mayor de Brick, tambien estaba mi hermano Shoun y su esposa Yuko la hermana menor de Butch

Sa/Yu: hola cuñadita!-me decian emocionadas

Kaoru: hola! y sus hijos?-pregunte pues de hecho a pesar de ser una fiesta de niños no habia visto ninguno mas que a Nami

Yuko: estan en el patio jugando-decia sonriente

Day: enana y el idiota?-pregunto yo hice una mueca de molestia-no se enoje enana!-decia mientras me abrazaba yo lo aleje

Kaoru: deja de llamarlo asi-dije mientras rodaba los ojos

Day: solo estoy jugando-rio

Sakura: deja de decir a tu cuñado asi-decia mientras le daba un zape

Day: hay mujer tu tambien!-decia mientras se sobaba, yo le di otro zape, en eso veo que se acerca Boomer

Boomer: hola! disfrutan de la fiesta!?-grito un poco alto

Kao/Sa/Yu: SII!-gritamos, Boomer abrio los ojos

Boomer: NO ME GRITEN!-grito un poco asustado, en eso veo que llega Inu el hermano mayor de Boomer-INU!-grito en la cara de su hermano

Inu: NO ME GRITES EN LA CARA!-grito, Boomer hizo una mueca de molestia, Inu tambien se habia casado, recuerdan a la chica que estubo apunto de ser violada? Hotaru era su esposa a la chica que defendi de esa desgracia, claro ella piensa que fue Butch quien la salvo, en fin ellos se casaron y tuvieron 2 hijos que no los habia visto por ningun lado, ellos se sentaron en otra mesa

Momoko: dame esos dulces!-grito, ella paso a lado de la mesa corriendo detras de su hijo, pero luego regreso-Mashiko esta comiendo muchos dulces-decia agotada

Kaoru: es igual que tu-rei

Momoko: pero el esta pequeño, ahora entiendo a mi mama-decia sufriendo un poco

Kuriko: por fin la entiendes-aparecio yo me sorprendi pues esa niña, bueno ahora mujer no la habia visto desde hace 6 años, cuando regrese, me entere que los padres de Momoko se separaron, el padre de Momoko se llevo a Kuriko y Momoko se quedo con su madre, auque nunca me lleve bien con ella, si me caia bien

Kaoru: KURIKO!-grite un poco emocionada

Kuriko: HOLA!-grito para luego abrazarme

Kaoru: por que no te habia visto?

Kuriko: acabo de llegar hace como una semana, pero estube ocupada y no te habia hido a visitar-yo sonrei, en eso veo que se acercan un hombre y una niña en brazos de este-el es mi esposo Ken y mi hija Ukio-yo me sorprendi, yo crei que nunca se casaria ella por como era de gritona y empalagosa, tambien lo creia de Momoko pero mas de ella, en fin salude a su esposo y a su hija-cariño que tal si llevas a Ukio con los demas niños-decia mientras este obedecia

Ken: compermiso-el era un hombre de 27 años, de estatura 1.80, tenia el cabello negro y bien peinado, sus ojos eran azul oscuro casi llegando al negro, vestia una camisa blanca con un pantalon de mezclilla azul, con unos tenis Converse negros

Kaoru: propio-dije, Kuriko se fue a otra mesa, yo me sente-Momoko crei que tu hermana moriria soltera-dige sopresiva

Momoko: no eres la unica que creyo eso-suspiro

POV NORMAL.

En un gran patio, donde habia juegos y estaba decorado de azul celeste, en una esquina habia una pisina, habia 5 niños y 5 niñas

Akane: ya veraz Akira!-grito molesta, para ir hacia su hermano que la habia mojado segun ella

Akira: yo no fui!-decia asustado de su hermana, el corrio hacia un niño de 6 años media 1.35, tenia cabello alvorotado y color naranja sobre este una gorra roja, tenia ojos rojos claro, vestia una playera roja, con un pantalon negro y tenis Converse grises su nombre Mashiko hijo de Momoko y Brick-fue Mashiko!-decia escondiendose de este

Mashiko: que mentiroso!-grito, para luego mirar a Akira molesto

Akane: MASHIKO!-grito molesta para darle una patada, el se cayo a la pisina-jajjaja-se rio, en eso ve Nami hija de Boomer y Miyako

Nami: por que lo empujaste?-decia un poco asombrada y divertida

Akane: Mashiko me mojo-decia mostrando su cabello mojado, en eso sale Mashiko y empuja a Akane a la pisina

Akira: huy! te equivocaste hermanita, en realidad yo fui!-decia sacando la lengua a su hermana, ella salio enojada para empezar a seguir a su hermano

Mashiko: TE LO DIJE!-grito mientras corrietaba a los mellizos, Nami solo miro nerviosa de lo que pudieran hacer ellos-VERAS AKIRA!-decia molesto en eso se detuvo pues vio a su prima Ukio hija de Ken y Kuriko-que haces aqui?-decia confundido

Ukio: me invitaron-ella era una niña de 4 años, media 1.15, cabello cafe claro y corto, tenia ojos azul oscuro casi negros, traia un vestido amarrillo, traia unas sandalias doradas

Mashiko: ah bueno-decia mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba con sus amigas Miku, Sarada y Nami-ella es mi prima cuidenla-decia para salir corriendo, las niñas la miraron

Nami: hola, como te llamas?-decia sonriente

Ukio: me llamo Ukio-decia sonriente, en eso ve a un niño un niño de 4 años, media 1.20, de cabello negro y medio peinado, tenia unos ojos verdes claro, tenia una camisa de manga corta con botones, con un pantalon de mezclilla y zapatos negros su nombre Yukito hijo de Shoun y Yuko-quien es el?-pregunto sonrojada, apuntando al niño

Miku: es mi primo Yukito-decia cruzandose de brazos, ella era una niña de 7 años, media 1.30, de cabello verde y alvorotaro atado a una coleta alta tenia uno que otro mechon necio en la cara, con ojos rojos, vestia una blusa blanca y tenia fajado una falda floreada donde resaltaba el color rojo, con unas sandalias blancas con rojo, ella era hija de Sakura y Day-YUKITO!-grito a lo cual 3 niños se acercaron

Yukito: que pasa?-decia serio, pero tierno a la vez

Miku: mira ella es Ukio-sonrio

Sarada: parece que a Ukio le gusto Yukito-susurro a su hermano Rioka, Sarada era una una niña de 9 años, media 1.38, cabello rubio y peinado a un chongo, tenia ojos morados, vestia una blusa blanca, sobre este un saco de mezclilla, con una falda con pequeñas flores moradas, con unas sandalias blancas y Rioka era un niño de 7 años, media 1.35, tenia un gorrito azul sobre salia su cabello rubio y alvorotado, tenia ojos azules, vestia una playera blanco con azul, unos pantalones de mezclilla claro, con unos Vans blancos, ambos eran hermanos e hijos de Inu y Hotaru, Inu es hermano de Boomer, Rioka sonrio divertido

Rioka: no vas a empezar a ser cupido-decia cansado

Sarado: UKIO!-grito tomando la mano de ella, Miku y Nami se miraron entre si para lueo seguirlas, nomas se quedaron Rioka y Kashino, el ultimo era un niño de 9 años, media 1.40, tenia el cabello rubio y lo tenia peinado alvorotado y ojos verdes, vestia una playera de manga corta gris, con un pantalon negro y tenis Nike negros, el era hermano de Miku por lo tanto sus padres eran Day y Sakura

Kashino: tu hermana va a empezar a ser cupido?-decia cansado

Rioka: si-decia igual de cansado

Yukito: eh?-decia sin comprender, vieron a Akira, Akane y Mashiko corriendo-hay que jugar-apunto el menor

Kashino: mas bien detenerlos-decia nervioso, pues vieron Akane y Mashiko molestos y esos 2 cuando se enojan pues significaba peligro

Rioka: tu prima me da miedo

Kashino: somos 2-decia nervioso, en eso vieron que Yukito salio corriendo detras de Mashiko-y mi torpe primo Yukito haya se va al peligro-decia resignado para seguirlos-y tu vienes!-decia jalando a Rioka, Akira se detuvo pues quedo en la esquina de la casa

Akane: ahora veraz hermanito-decia con una voz de ultratumba daba mas miedo por ser de una niña de 5 años, el sudo frio, en eso se escucho la vos de Miyako

Miyako: niños a comer pastel!-grito emocionada, vio que Mashiko estaba mojado al igual que Akane-hay no!-decia preocupada, para acercarse a los niños-por que estan mojados?-pregunto

Akane: ME MOJO!-apunto a Mashiko

Mashiko: TU EMPEZASTE!-grito para apuntarla tambien-ADEMAS TE DIGE QUE YO NO FUI!, SI NO AKIRA!-decia molesto

Akane: como sea-decia cruzandose de brazos, Akira se acerco a Miyako nervioso, Miyako lo miro un poco molesta

Miyako: vamos, tengo unos diseños que les quedara a ambos-decia mientras tomaba a ambos niños mojados

Akane: que no sea un vestido tia Miyako-decia mirando hacia arriba

Mashiko: te ves fea con cualquier cosa-decia enojado

Miyako: no le digas asi-decia un poco divertida, recordo como Kaoru y Butch se molestaban e insultaban a morir, se veian ellos identicos-solo falta que ellos se enamoren-decia en voz alta, los niños la miraron sin comprender

Mashiko: quien se va a enamorar?-decia confundido

Akane: de ti? nadie seguramente-decia divertida, Mashiko solo la fulmino con la mirada, en eso Kaoru y Momokose acercaron

Kao/Mo: que hicieron?-dijeron mirando desaprovadamente a sus hijos, ellos solo se ocultaron atras de Miyako

Miyako: nada grave, pero se mojaron, los llevare a cambiar

Momoko: oh no!, los invitados esperan el pastel, ande ve, nosotras cambiaremos a los niños-decia tomando a su hijo al igual que Kaoru

Kaoru: de castigo te pondras un vestido-decia mientras caminaba al segundo piso

Momoko: y tu te quedaras un mes sin tableta-seguia a su amiga

Akane: todo por su culpa-decia molesta

Mashiko: tu por no escuchar, fue Akira-decia igual de molesto

Miyako estaba dando pastel y dulces a todos los invitados, al final la fiesta acabo, solo quedaba Momoko y Brick, al igual que Kaoru y Butch, estaban adentro de la casa, Nami abria los regalos, y luego le tomaban fotos cortesia de Butch ya que el se habia graduado de eso

Akane: abre este!-decia entregando el regalo que ella habia comprado para su amiga, la niña de 4 años lo abrio era una falda azul

Nami: me encanta!-decia feliz abrazando la falda

Mashiko: ahora este!-decia entregando su regalo, Nami lo abrio era un balon de futbol pequeño color rosa

Nami: es lindo-decia sonriendo nerviosa, ella no era fan del futbol, pero no sabia como decirlo

Akane: idiota! a ella no le gusta eso-decia dandole un zape a Mashiko

Mashiko: ah! callate!-decia molesto

Butch: Akane!-regaño con la mirada, la niña se cruzo de brazos

Akira: ahora el mio!-decia entregando el regalo, Nami sonrio y abrio el regalo, era un peluche en forma de oso pardo

Nami: me encanta! me encanta!-decia emocionada abrazando fuertemente el peluche, ella se acerco a Akira y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Akira se sonrojo fuertemente, Boomer se sorprendio un poco molesto, al igual que Butch pero luego sonrio orgulloso, Boomer cargo a su hija y alejo el peluche un poco

Boomer: papa tambien te trajo un regalo-sonrio a lo cual luego Miyako trajo un triciclo-te gusta?

Nami: si, papi, gracias!-decia mientras abrazaba a su padre, Boomer miro a Butch asecinamente, Butch solo alzo los hombros divertidos, al igual que los demas se dieron cuenta que Boomer estaba celoso por ese niño

Momoko: vaya parece que en un futuro seran familia-decia divertida, Boomer la miro con molestia

Nami: que sucede papi?-pregunto curiosa

Boomer: no pasa nada princesa-decia bajandola para que continuara abriendo regalos, ella siguio con lo dicho, Butch continuo tomando fotos

Brick: bueno ya nos vamos-decia cansado-ya me siento viejo-decia mirando a su esposa

Momoko: lo eres-sonrio

Brick: somos de la misma edad-decia serio, ella nego

Momoko: ya lo se, pero yo me siento joven

Butch: callate ruca!-decia divertido

Momoko: somos de la misma edad!-decia molesta

Kaoru: no le hagas caso-decia tratando de calmar a su amiga, Momoko se calmo

Momoko: vamos Mashiko-decia tomando una chaqueta y se lo colocaba, la pequeña familia se fue, Butch se acerco a Boomer y lo abrazo por los hombros, los niños habian subido a la habitacion de Nami

Butch: entonces Boomer, cuando crees que seria buena la boda, pienzo que estaria bien en primavera?-decia divertido pero tratando de sonar serio

Boomer: jaja que divertido-decia sarcastico

Miyako: vamos cariño ya sabes como es Butch-decia tratando de calmarlo

Boomer: si ya se como es-decia serio

Kaoru: no le hagas caso-dijo divertida

Butch: y tu que traes? a todo mundo le dices que no me hagan caso!?-decia un tanto molesto

Kaoru: shh silencio mi amor-decia mientras se dirigia al baño

Butch: esta mujer-decia resignado

Miyako: es tu linda esposa, a demas parece que quien sera tu llerno sera Mashiko-decia divertida

Butch: eh?-decia confundido borrando su sonrisa-que quieres decir? ellos se llevan mal, mi hija tiene mejores gustos-decia un poco dramatico

Miyako: si se llevan mal, me recuerda a cierta pareja casada con 2 mellizos de hijos-decia divertida, Boomer la abrazo ya sabia como devolversela a su amigo por si trataba de molestarlo con su hija

Butch: no mi hija..no...no-decia nervioso-necesito sentarme-decia mientras se sentaba en el sillon individual en eso salio Kaoru

Kaoru: vamonos idiota-decia jalando a su esposo recien sentado

Butch: NUESTRA HIJA NO!-grito alterado para luego salir, Kaoru se asusto y se sorprendio un poco

Kaoru: de que me perdi?-decia confundida, el matrimonio sentado negaron divertidos-bieeen-decia para luego darse la vuelta-AKIRA, AKANE!-grito a lo cual ambos mellizos bajaron

Akira: que pasa?-decia desde las escaleras

Kaoru: vamonos-decia mientras tomaba las chaquetas de sus hijos y se los colocaba-adios-se despidio de todos para luego subir al auto

POV KAORU.

Asi es mi vida, estoy casada con Butch Akamiya, soy la señora Akamiya, tengo 2 hermosos hijos Akira y Akane los niños mas traviesos que las demas personas no los aguantan, vida perfecta? no, esto no es un cuento de hadas la vida tiene sus altos y bajos, claro fue de cuento el cambio de cuerpo eso nunca me lo espere...pero si no hubiera pasado, que seria de mi? tal vez nunca hubiera tenido valor de sacar lo que sentia, ahora me siento en paz, recuerdo que eso lo tenia con gran peso y dolor, se que mi mama esta bien, y ya me siento mas tranquila, he recuperado mi pasion por el baile, la musica, un poco el modelaje bueno no tanto, pero sobre todo la musica, le enseño a mis hijos con la musica ellos igual tienen talento, en fin ahora estoy feliz, y por el momento eso no me lo pueden arruinar...fin? no este es el comienzo de otro capitulo de mi vida...el inicio de las historias de mis hijos...faltan cosas por pasas

FIN...?

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE, SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LEE ESTE POBRE FIC (dejen un review)  
encerio quiero uno  
BUENO EN FIN! ADIOS!  
"los errores ortográficos, disculpen, no me da tiempo de corregirlos, pero hago lo mejor posible"


	16. Extra-Imagenes DeviantArt

HOLA, QUIERES SABER CUAL ES EL DISEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA, LOS PROTAGONISTAS, MAS LOS QUE SE INVENTARON PARA LA HISTORIA?

SI ESO ES UN SI, TE DEJO ESTE LINCK QUE NO SE SI SIRVA, POR QUE HE VISTO QUE LOS LINCKS NO FUNCIONAN

art/Kaoru-696292465

EN CASO QUE NO FUNCIONE, BUSCA MI DEVIANTART COMO "Nozomi1911" ESPERO Y TE GUSTE Y TE HAYA AYUDADO UN POCO CON TU IMAGINACIÓN


End file.
